Kingdom Hearts: Shonen Adventure
by Marnic101
Summary: After Kingdom Heart 1, Sora and his friends are on the Gummi Ship instead of the plain field, they're looking for the Door to Light, but when Sora discover he can open gate, they went to a different universe of Shonen Jump. From Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Naruto and more. They'll fight the Heartless, old and Anime villains, and stop Maleficent's plan to collect the Dragon Balls.
1. Prologue

**Kingdom Hearts: Shonen Adventure**

The Following is a fan-based

**FanFiction**

Kingdom Hearts, Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Naruto, Bleach, Hunter X Hunter, Yu Yu Hakusho, Saint Seiya, Rurouni Kenshin, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Fist of the North Star are all owned by Disney, Square Enix, Shueisha, and Weekly Shonen Jump.

Please Support the Official Release

* * *

**Prologue**

Kingdom Hearts, a world that also functions as the life force of the universe exists at the center of constant conflict between warriors of light and darkness. Rumors that Kingdom Hearts' power can be unlocked and used for individual use rock the universe as inhabitants of the world seek the Keyblade that will unlock kingdom hearts is power. These warriors create and do battle with their own Keyblade sparking The Keyblade War. In the battle between light and darkness, the Keyblade that opens kingdom hearts is shattered into seven pieces of light and thirteen pieces of darkness. The blade has lost the world and mostly forgotten. A traveler name Xehanort becomes obsessed with the legend of the ancient Keyblade and sets into motion a plan of events to recreate it for access to kingdom hearts. He discovers Keyblade warriors Terra, Ventus, Aqua; and plots to manipulate them into unlocking the ancient key blade. Xehanort targets Ventus to unlock the kingdom hearts Keyblade by splitting into a figure of light and darkness and making them fight. However, Xehanort's plan fails and Xehanort draws out the darkness from Ventus creating Vanitas. Ventus' heart attaching itself to the heart of another boy named Sora. Aqua and Terra discovers Xehanort's plans and stop him from claiming the kingdom hearts Keyblade. Xehanort fuses with Terra and becomes Terra-Xehanort. And Aqua is banished to the realm of darkness. Terra-Xehanort loses his memory and becomes an apprentice to a master scientist known as Ansem the Wise. Without Ansem knowing, Terra-Xehanort begins dark experiments discovers the shadowy creatures known as the Heartless. The experiments also lead to the creation of two entities originally from Terra-Xehanort. His nobody form of Xemnas and his heartless form which names itself Ansem. Terra-Xehanort bans the real Ansem to the realm of darkness. Xemnas becomes the leader of the shadowy Organization 13 composed of other nobody's. Ansm seeks out a new puppet to help them release kingdom hearts and travels back in time to tell a young Xehanort what will happen in the future. On Destiny Islands, Sora, Riku, and Kairi are separated by a dark storm. Riku succumbs to the darkness in his heart, Kairi unwittingly gives Sora her heart and Sora is given a Keyblade. Sora teams up with Donald and Goofy to find Kairi and King Mickey. Together they traverse all the different worlds in the universe. Along the journey, Ansem possesses Riku and Sora gives up his own heart and becomes Heartless to save Kairi. In doing so the nobody versions of Sora and Kairi named Roxas and Nomine are created. Xemnas discovers Roxas and invites him to be part of Organization 13. Sora reverts back to his original form, destroys Ansem, and Riku & King Mickey are locked away in the heartless world. Sora vows to free them.

Destiny Islands.

Three kids are playing near the shore laughing and having fun. When two kids discover a cave, they chalk of themselves on the wall, they look at each other and gave a cheerful smile.

The girl wakes up and sits up, the girl who wakes up was Kairi, at Destiny Islands, alone, she watches at the oceans remembering good times with Sora and Riku.

Kairi: *looks up* Sora…

Meanwhile with Sora.

Sora is with Donald and Goofy in the Gummi Ship heading off to find the Door to Light with hopes to rediscover their friends.

Sora: *sigh*

Donald: What's wrong Sora?

Sora: I just hope Kairi, Riku, and the king are ok.

Goofy: Don't worry Sora, Riku is with our majesty and Kairi is at the island so no danger will come to her.

Sora: Yeah, you're right, thank you Goofy. *smile*

Goofy chuckle.

Jiminy Cricket: *jump on Sora's shoulder* But first, you need to find the Door to Light.

Sora: Yeah your right, but I don't know where to look. *bumped and sit-down disappointment*

Goofy: "May your heart be your guiding key".

Sora: Huh? What's that?

Goofy: I heard that from somewhere else, but I forgot who.

Donald: Oh, brother. *disappointed*

Sora: Hmm… *whisper* "May your heart be your guiding key"… *chuckle*

Sora went to the front control of the Gummi Ship then raise his Keyblade and a light beam from the Keyblade creating a portal.

Donald & Goofy: It's the gate!

Sora: All right! *sat down*

Jiminy Cricket: Golly Sora, what did you open?

Sora: *smile* I'm not sure but, I hope it's the path to Door to Light. Let's Go!

The Gummi Ship flies to the gate.

End of Prologue.

Kingdom Hearts: Shonen Adventure


	2. Dragon Ball Z Trailer

**Kingdom Hearts: Shonen Adventure**

The Following is a fan-based

**FanFiction**

Kingdom Hearts, Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Naruto, Bleach, Hunter X Hunter, Yu Yu Hakusho, Saint Seiya, Rurouni Kenshin, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Fist of the North Star are all owned by Disney, Square Enix, Shueisha, and Weekly Shonen Jump.

Please Support the Official Release

* * *

**Dragon Ball Z trailer**

_*Don't Think Twice Theme*_

Kairi: *look up* Sora…

Goofy: "May your heart be your guiding key".

Sora: Huh? What's that?

Krillin: *whisper to himself* Well, I think I've seen enough. *shout* Time to do serious powering up!

Maleficent: Yes, thank you for bringing me to this new universe.

Sora: Maleficent!?

Goofy: Wait, universe?

Soldier 1: Look Namekian I'm about ready to put between your eyes and drag you out myself, Got it? Now move your feet! *push the Namekian*

**_How Did I Live_**

**_In A Kingdom Of Thieves_**

Elder Namekian: Grr, how dare you, we had an agreement! Take your Dragon Ball and leave us as promise, you'll get nothing from me… Go for the last time, go now and leave us in peace!

**_And People Who Say_**

Frieza: … *shake* You have a deal. *evil grin*

Maleficent: Good. *evil grin*

_**Things They Don't Really Mean, Really Mean**_

Vegeta land in front of them.

Bulma & Krillin: It's Vegeta!

Vegeta: *felt Sora and Gohan powers* What!? The hell is going on?!

**_You're Only Everything I Ever Dreamed_**

Recoome: Fight!

Burter: As!

Jeice: One!

Guldo: To-!

Ginyu: -Gether!

Ginyu Force: *Ginyu Force Team Poses* WE ARE THE GINYU FORCE! *suddenly roses came out of nowhere*

**_Ever Dreamed Of_**

**_Ever Dreamed Of_**

Jeice: What the hell!? You're seeing this?!

Burter: Ngh, this is bad.

**_You Must Be Kidding Me_**

**_Did You Really Think _**

Vegeta: So he finally decided to show up.

Recoome: Who the hell do you think you are?!

**_I Could Say No_**

Goku: Hey I know you! It's you when we faced King Piccolo!

Sora: Uhh… me?

**_I Want You For A Lifetime_**

Ginyu: "Change" Now!

**_So If You're Gonna Think Twice, Baby_**

Vegeta: Well now, I'm quite relieved to hear this.

Dende: Let me go!

Sora: This has gone far enough!

_**I Don't Wanna Know, Baby**_

_**I Don't Wanna Know**_

Frieza: YOU FILE FILTH SUCKING MAGGOTS! You will rule the day you cross my path! PREPARE YOURSELF TO EMBRACE OBLITERATE!

_**Everything Is Just Right**_

Vegeta: Please, I'm begging you...

_**But If You're Gonna Think Twice, Baby**_

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Gohan: KRILLIN!

Goku: No Frieza, don't do it!

Krillin: GOKU! *explode*

**_I Don't Wanna Know, Baby_**

Goku: AHHHHHHH! *turn Super Saiyan*

Frieza: What!?

**_I Don't Wanna Know_**

Goku looks back at Frieza giving death glare.

*Theme Ends*

Sora and Goku: KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAA!

**Kingdom Hearts: Shonen Adventures**


	3. Planet Namek- Part 1

Disclaimer: The whole story is going to be treated like a video game, but also like an anime at the same time. When you see something like this for example: [Good Guys Vs. Bad Guys] it means it's the gameplay, Kingdom Heart style, from start to finish and go back to Cutscenes/Anime. Enjoy the story.

**Kingdom Hearts: Shonen Adventure**

The Following is a fan-based

**FanFiction**

Kingdom Hearts, Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Naruto, Bleach, Hunter X Hunter, Yu Yu Hakusho, Saint Seiya, Rurouni Kenshin, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Fist of the North Star are all owned by Disney, Square Enix, Shueisha, and Weekly Shonen Jump.

Please Support the Official Release

* * *

**Chapter 1- Planet Namek**

In a dark room, someone is using magic to spy on Sora and his friends.

?: I see he use his Keyblade to make a gate to an unknown place, this will be interesting; I must know where he went. *walk off and disappear*

Somewhere with Sora.

Donald: *walking the lead and groan* Sora, where did you take us?

Sora: I… * looks around* I'm not sure…

Donald gives a disappointed sigh and turns to see Sora and Goofy, but they're in a different form that he screams.

Sora: What? *look back and summon his Keyblade* Is it the Heartless?

Goofy: Hey Sora, since when did you get a tail?

Sora: *look at Goofy* Tail? *look at his back and saw a tail* What the!? *realize something and look at Goofy* Wait, why are you green and have antenna?!

Goofy: Hm?

Goofy touch his head and felt the antennas, not only that but he felt his ear wear pointing.

Goofy: Gawrsh, maybe it one of those worlds that change our form.

Sora: I guess that makes sense.

Sora is wearing a Saiyan Battle Armor, Goofy is wearing Shingi Demon Battle Suit, and Donald is just wearing… His normal kingdom heart clothing. They continue walking around the new world called…

**Planet Namek**

Sora and his friends were walking around for a while until…

*Crash*!

Sora: What was that!?

Goofy: I don't know, but that can't be good.

Sora: Come on!

Sora and his friend runoff until they spot two soldiers, a midget, a kid, and a blue hair girl.

?: No, not the ship!

Soldier 1: Hahahaha!

Soldier 2: did I destroy your precious ship please forgive me. *sarcastically*

?: *whisper to himself* Well, I think I've seen enough. *shout* Time to do serious powering up!

As the midget and the boy was about to power up, they were interrupted.

Sora: Leave them alone!

?: Huh? *look back at Sora*

Sora, Goofy, and Donald stand in front of Krillin and Gohan.

Krillin: Whoa, a Saiyan, Namekian and… a duck?

Sora: Are you guys ok?

Krillin: Umm… Yeah, who are you guys?

Sora: Name Sora.

Goofy: Goofy.

Donald: Donald.

Gohan: R-Ronald?

Donald: *quack*! No Donald, DON-ALD!

Krillin & Gohan: …

?: Are you guys chatting or fighting?! You better protect me!

Krillin: Okay, okay, take it easy Bulma, geez.

The fighters got in their position.

Krillin: Let us help you, we're stronger than you think.

Sora: Ok.

Soldier 2: Hey, take a look at that, a Namekian. *pointing at Goofy*

Soldier 1: *look at Goofy* Hey, your right. *threat Goofy* Tell us where the Dragon Balls are Namekian!

Goofy looks around and points himself.

Soldier 1: Yeah you big dope, where are the Dragon Balls?

Goofy: Now hmm… What is a Dragon Ball?

Soldier 2: Oh, a wise guy eh? *point the gun at Goofy* Let see who's laughing now.

Sora: Not on my watch!

Sora, Goofy, Donald, Krillin, and Gohan get in their combat position

**[Gameplay of Sora, Goofy, Donald, Krillin, Gohan vs Freiza's soldiers]**

The soldiers were knocked back flying off, crash each other, and fall in the lake.

Krillin: Phew, thank you Sora.

Sora: *look at Krillin* Hehe, your welcome.

Bulma: Don't look so happy! *anger*

Sora and Krillin startled.

Bulma: *sad* Our ship… *look at the broken ship* How are we supposed to get home now? *crying*

Sora: Sorry about that.

Gohan: Excuse me, Mr. Goofy.

Goofy: *look at Gohan* Hmm?

Gohan: You're a Namekian but you don't know about the Dragon Balls, how come?

Goofy: Oh, well you see uhh…

Krillin: Calm down Gohan, he probably an outsider like Piccolo.

Goofy: Piccolo? Do you mean an instrument?

Krillin: No, Piccolo is-

Bulma: Guys!

All except Bulma: Hm?

Bulma: Come on, we need to find a place to stay.

Krillin: *nod* Come on Goofy, I'll explain on the way there.

**[Gameplay of Sora and his friends traveling through Planet Namek]**

With someone.

?: *surprise* I-it look like Zarbon was right, after all, we really underestimated Vegeta power level, he destroys Cui in a matter of seconds.

?: There still nothing to be concern about, continue your search for the Dragon Balls that's all really matters. *evil grin*

Meanwhile with someone out there in the middle of nowhere.

?: (I'm sure they sense my energy through the Scouters, so they know I'm here. I can take Zarbon and Dodoria, I'm confident of that. But Freiza, Frieza is still too much power, I can't risk a direct confrontation until I collect all seven Dragon Balls… wait, of course without all seven they're useless, which means I can just find one, Freiza won't able to make his wish.) *chuckle* And then after he and his goons have gone all the trouble of collecting all six, I'll sneak in and take them right from under their noses, Hahahaha *evil laugh* (Ah yes, I can almost feel my immortality already) *look at the sky*

Meanwhile with Sora and his friends.

Donald: Come on Bulma, let pick up the pace, they'll catch us if we don't find a place to hide.

Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma told Sora, Donald, and Goofy about Planet Namek and its mission. Donald ran off fearful when he learned about the army soldier.

Bulma: *pant* I don't understand what you are saying, and why can't you guys carry me, I'm tired *whine*

Gohan: Well, you know we would Bulma, but when we fly it puts up way too much energy, sorry, but they pick up our power level on their Scouters for sure and they know exactly where to find us.

Bulma: *face fault*

Goofy: Hey, look guys! *pointing at the cave* It'll be great for us to lay low for a while.

Bulma: … your kidding, right Goofy? You can't expect me to live in that hole. *sniff*

As the crew is at the entrance of the cave.

Gohan: Hey Krillin.

Krillin: Huh?

Gohan: Are you sensing that? That energy.

Krillin: I think so, it feels pretty strong and it still rising. *looking up* I don't know, whoever that is it's *sensing a powerful energy* TROUBLE EVERYONE, GET IN THE CAVE RIGHT NOW!

The crew were alert and went in cave hiding and saw and army swooshing past them, Bulma went to check outside.

Bulma: it looks like they're gone. That was close but I don't think they notice us; they didn't even slow down at all. I don't know, they must be heading something else.

Krillin: …

Gohan: *heavily breathing*

Goofy: What is it, you guys? What's the matter?

Krillin almost knees down.

Krillin: Bulma… Better check the Dragon Radar…

Bulma: Ok, but why?

Krillin: Whe-when we check it before, those four Dragon Balls we saw all gather at the same place look again, see if they're still there.

Bulma: Yeah sure, I got it. *took out the Dragon Radar and check* ! Uh, they're… they're moving, all four of them, whoever those guys are, they have the Dragon Balls with them.

Sora, Goofy, & Donald: *gasp*

Krillin: I was afraid of that, this is bad… *look at the distance* Real bad. *look at Gohan* Gohan.

Gohan: …

Donald: Gohan!

Gohan: ! *look back at the crew* Sorry.

Krillin: Believe me I understand, so you saw the guy flying near the front.

Gohan: Yeah, yeah I saw him alright, h-he was like pure evil and his power level is the highest I ever scents.

Goofy: Pure evil!?

Donald: Highest level!? *leg shaking*

Krillin: Me too, and I got a bad feeling that is the same guy those kids told us about. I don't know it might not be Frieza, but either way our situation it just got a whole lot of worst.

Bulma: Why? I mean he can't be stronger than Vegeta can he?

Krillin: I'll say he is, not just a little bit either I mean a lot, not to mention all of those other guys he had with them, Ngh, and we gotta figure out a way to get the Dragon Balls from them, how are we going to do that?!

Bulma: *checking the radar* Quick, quick look, they're heading directly for another Dragon Ball, it's like they know just where it is.

Donald: Oh, that just great so they have radar too, which way?

Bulma: *pointing the direction* Over there, the Dragon Radar said it's about ten miles that way.

Gohan: Hey Krillin, while we were walking, didn't you sense a group of Namekians coming from that direction?

Krillin: Right, well I guess we better go *take off his hat* to find out what's up.

Gohan: I'm going with you.

Sora: Me too.

Goofy: Me three.

The four looks at Donald, seeing him sneaking away to the cave.

Sora, Goofy, Gohan & Krillin: Donald!

Donald: *quack*! Ah phooey!*arm cross*

Bulma: What!? Are you guys nuts!? What about me?!

Sora, Goofy, Donald: … *sweatdrop*

Bulma: You can't just leave me here all by myself!

Krillin: alright you can come to chase the bad guys with this if you really want to.

Bulma: ! Well, I suppose I can come along, but then again, it might be best for one of us to stay and hold down the fort, don't you think?

Krillin: Good idea Bulma.

Bulma: Now don't do anything stupid.

Krillin: Remember guys, keep your power level pushed down so they won't spot us coming, think you got guys?

Sora, Goofy, Donald, and Gohan: Yeah.

As the gang was ready to set off, Krillin and Gohan mighty jump across the land, leaving Sora, Goofy and Donald behind.

Sora, Goofy & Donald: …

Bulma: Wait, can't you guys fly?

Sora: Umm… No?

Bulma *sigh* Great.

Suddenly the Heartless appear out of nowhere, surrounding them.

Bulma: *scream* W-what are those things?!

Sora: Those are Heartless, get to the cave safely! We'll take care of them.

Bulma: R-right. *run in the cave* (I'll better call Master Roshi to let him know what's going on)

The three saw Bumla went in the cave safely and look back at the heartless ready for combat.

**[Gameplay of Sora, Goofy & Donald vs the Heartless]**

Sora jumps up and slashes his Heyblade at the heartless.

Donald: Sora, that's the last of them.

Sora: *nod and saw a heartless sneak attack Donald* Donald! *throw his Keyblade at the heartless*

Donald: *quack*! *look back and saw the heartless* Thanks Sora,

Sora: *smile*

?: Yes, thank you Sora.

Sora, Goofy, & Donald: ! *covering each other*

Darkness surrounds the team and Maleficent comes out.

Maleficent: Yes, thank you for bringing me to this new universe.

Sora: Maleficent!?

Donald: How are you alive?!

Goofy: Wait universe?

Maleficent: You see, fool, the boy with his Keyblade open up a new universe.

Donald: Huh? How can you tell?

Maleficent: As you can see, I have visited many worlds, but not like this kind of world, your random act of opening gate opens a new universe, a universe I never have seen before, you might help me discover a way to rule the world no, rule the two universes cover in darkness.

Sora: There's no way you'll find something to rule the universes with darkness!

Donald: yeah!

Sora: Once we help our friends, we'll stop you! *glare*

Maleficent: *smirk* Not if I stop you here first.

Suddenly more Heartless appear surrounding them.

Donald: *scream*

Goofy: There more of them!

As the three readies to combat, out of nowhere a dark hooded person appears.

?: *smirk* Heh, save your energy later, your gonna need them.

The three looks at the hooded figure.

Sora: Huh? Who are-

*teleport to somewhere*

Sora: -you?...

All three look around.

Goofy: I wonder who was that guy?

Donald: Where did he go?

Sora: *look at the sky* …

Meanwhile with Maleficent.

Maleficent: … Organization lllX, how dare you interrupt me with that boy, why did you help him?

?: Heh, for your information we need him for important things.

Maleficent: Well now, I don't care for that, now leave before I'll destroy you.

?: Heh, my work here is done. *teleport*

Maleficent: … We'll meet again, boy.

Meanwhile with Sora and his friends.

Donald: *walking and groan* Where are we?

Sora: *walking and sigh* Not sure Donald.

Goofy: Hm? *saw Krillin and Gohan* Hey guys look! *point at them*

Sora and Donald saw Krillin & Gohan and run up to them.

Sora: Krillin! Gohan! *waving*

Gohan: *saw them and loudly whisper* SHHH!

Sora: Huh?

Gohan gave a hand signal of staying low, so Sora and his friends stay low next to Krillin and Gohan, reunited, and begin to look at what they're watching.

Soldier 1: Lord Frieza, we only found five of them, we're bringing them out now, it looks like the others ran up before we got here. *look at someone* Let's get moving, believe me, you don't wanna make me come after you!

The mysterious creature comes out of the house, turns out they're Namekians.

Gohan: *whisper yell* T-they just look like Piccolo!

Krillin: Guess we found the Namekians.

One of the Namekian stares at Frieza while Frieza smirk evilly.

Sora and his friends were having a bad feeling about the situation they're in and something tells them it's only the beginning of their adventure.

To Be Continued


	4. Planet Namek- Part 2

Disclaimer: When there's a [Good Guys vs. mid-boss, boss, or final boss] it's going to have a story (because we all love boss battles). That's all for now.

**Kingdom Hearts: Shonen Adventure**

The Following is a fan-based

**FanFiction**

Kingdom Hearts, Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Naruto, Bleach, Hunter X Hunter, Yu Yu Hakusho, Saint Seiya, Rurouni Kenshin, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Fist of the North Star are all owned by Disney, Square Enix, Shueisha, and Weekly Shonen Jump.

Please Support the Official Release

* * *

Last Time On **Kingdom Hearts: Shonen Adventure**

_Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive on a strange planet called Namek, Donald saw Sora's and Goofy's new forms._

**Donald: *screaming duck***

**Sora: What?**

**Goofy: Hey Sora, since when you got a tail?**

**Sora: Tail?**

_During their adventure, they met their new friends, when Sora, Donald, and Goofy were left behind with Bulma, Heartless starts to appear and when they finish their battle, to their surprise it was Maleficent, Mistress of Evil._

**Sora: Maleficent!?**

**Donald: She's alive!?**

_Before the heroes we're ready to be a wipeout, the mysterious hooded person saves them._

**Maleficent: Organization lllX.**

_Our heroes now reunite with their friends, but the threat wasn't over yet when there's a new kind of evil appear._

**Frieza: *evilly smirk* hehehe...**

_What threat are our heroes now facing against and will they able to get their hands on the Dragon Balls before the villains do? Find out today on-_

**Kingdom Hearts: Shonen Adventure**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Part 2: Approaching The Frieza Force**

Soldier 1: Look Namekian, I'm about ready to put between your eyes and drag you out myself, Got it!? Now move your feet! *push the Namekian*

Elder Nemakian: *been push and grunt*

Kid Namekian: … *looking at the soldiers*

All Frieza's Soldiers: *laughing at the kid*

Soldier 2: Aww, are you scared? You should be *slap the kid head and smirk*

Meanwhile with Sora friends.

Krillin: Those jerks, he better lay off the kid.

Donald: Who are these guys Krillin?

Gohan: Yeah, I mean they all dress like Vegeta.

Krillin: Good question, they wear the same uniforms, but they're not Saiyans, who knows, maybe Vegeta really is the only one left, well that is... *look at Gohan* Except you and Goku.

Donald: Vegeta?

Goofy: Gogoo?

Krillin: Vegeta is the one who killed our friends and GOKU save our butts every time.

Gohan: But, then who?

Krillin: *look at Frieza and his army* Remember what Goku's brother Raditz told us when he came to Earth?

*flashback*

Raditz: We scour space for planets that will bring a high price on the galactic market, once we find them, we send them our warriors that to purge them with any life and make them ready for sale.

*flashback end*

Krillin: My guess is there more members of the planet trade.

Gohan: …

Krillin: although I don't see Vegeta around anywhere, maybe these guys are like the competition or something.

With the Namekians

Namekians: *been pushed and saw Frieza and his minions holding the Dragon Balls* …

Frieza: I doubt I need any introduction, but just in case I'm the mighty Frieza, and yes all the horrible stories you heard are true. Now then, let get right to it we know there were others here with you earlier at least five and since my men and I have much better thing to do than hunt down a bunch of Namekians, I wonder if you be so kind to tell us where they are? *glare* I'm sorry, where are my manners. *glare, even more* I didn't say please *charging a beam from his fingers*

Namekians: *scared*…

Frieza: *evil giggle and wagging his tail* Now then, I'm sure that you really want to cooperate, we can do this one of two ways you can tell us what want we want to know or we can force you to tell what we want to know hehehehe *tail slamming his pod* believe me, you don't want the latter. *stop charging his beam* So, now we understand each other, I think it's time you started talking.

Dodoria smirks

Elder Namekian clenches his fist and starts talking in Namekian language.

Frieza: Heh, clever old fool, don't you can trick us by speaking only Namekian, I know you're fluent in the common tongue.

Elder Namekian: The elder staying in the village with the children, while the men go out to work in the fields, will that do?

Frieza: That's better, see how well you do when we cooperate, now on to the next question, I understand that you have something here in your possession that I will very much like to have in mine, the sixth star Dragon Ball.

Sora, Goofy, Donald, Krillin, and Gohan gasp.

Frieza: I'll give you one chance to tell me where it is.

Elder Namekian: I don't know what you're talking about.

Frieza: *evil giggle* Dodoria.

Dodoria: yes?

Frieza: Do you remember that first Namekian elder we visited; doesn't our new friend remind you of him in some way?

Dodoria: Yeah, methought he could lie down too, he says that he has no idea what the Dragon Balls were, hehehe.

Frieza: Oh yes, he was quite the stumper one at first, but it wasn't too long before he was willing to talk, *smirk* We simply have to start killing his friends one by one.

Elder Namekian: !...

With Sora and his friends

Donald: What!?

With Frieza

Namekians: …

Frieza: After that, he was a regular wealth spring of useful information, for example, he explains to us how long ago the oldest and the wisest of the Namekian created seven Dragon Balls how he places them in different location all over the planet and trust in each one to the care of Namekian elders, and how all of the seven are collected the eternal dragon appears able to grant any wish a heart may desire, he also told us that anyone seeking a Dragon Ball must past test of bravery and intelligence before an elder will turn it over, I offer to take this test of course, but he refuses to give me the Dragon Ball at any cost, so I have no choice but to take it and laugh at his life.

Elder Namekian: You cold blood murderer *grunt*…

Frieza: At any rate, after our difficulties with the first elder, we followed the next three to be quite agreeable. By the time we arrived, they were all true willing to hand over their Dragon Balls.

Elder Namekian: Ngh, they did not hand them over *grunt …

Elder Namekian 2: Our brother will never be willing given a Dragon Ball to the likes of you, not even in the million years.

Frieza: Don't be so sure, you underestimated our powers of persuasion, Zarbon, why don't you show them. *evil giggle*

Zarbon: Gladly… *teleport*

Namekians: !

Zarbon teleport behind one of the Namekian and kick one of the elders sending the elder flying back killed. The Namekians were shock and Zarbon land in front of the Namekians, one of the elder tries to sneak attack Zarbon.

Elder Namekian: NO!

Zarbon throw the Dragon Ball up high and super jump. The elder fire a beam from his hands killing one of Frieza's soldiers. Zarbon super beam one of the elder who attacks him and Zarbon land in front of Frieza, then Zarbon stands up, flick his hair, and caught the Dragon Ball he threw. The elder that been beamed by Zarbon collapse dead.

With Sora and his friends

Krillin: Oh man, they killed them.

Sora & Gohan: *clench fists in anger* (no…)

Sora and Gohan were mad but Gohan was madder than Sora.

Krillin: Gohan you got to keep your power lever down, they'll notice.

The group looks at Gohan.

Gohan: I'm just too angry.

Krillin: I know it's hard but there nothing either of us could have done, we can't beat these guys fighting head-on. We gonna have to be smart if we want to get the Dragon Balls and wish Piccolo and others back to life.

Gohan was still mad about the situation they're in.

Krillin: Whatever happens down there, we have to wait. *clench fists and pull out the grass*

With Frieza

Frieza: What do you say? Do you think you're ready to start cooperating with us yet? Hahaha.

Elder Namekian: …

Dodoria: Hahaha!

Soldier 1: Hahaha! *point gun at the elder*

Soldier 2: Hehehe! *point gun at the elder*

Elder Namekian: … What do you want with the Dragon Balls anyway?

Frieza: Oh, just a tiny little wish, but one thing I don't already have is the power of eternal life.

With Sora and his friends.

Goofy: Eternal life?

Krillin: well that figures is the same thing Vegeta wants to wish for.

Gohan: So, I guess they're really are Vegeta's competitions.

Donald: And they're winning.

Elder Namekian: Do whatever you will with me, but I'm still not gonna give you a Dragon Ball.

Frieza: Of course not, please you stubborn Namekian, you think your so noble, even under threat and pain you refuse to surrender your precious Dragon Ball.

Namekians are scared.

Frieza: Well, we'll see how noble you are, when your children are in the state.

Elder Namekian: ! Please, no!

Frieza point at the child.

Elder Namekian: Please, I'll tell you anything!

Frieza was charging his finger beam when Gohan's anger was rising.

Dodoria: *scouter pick up a power level* Huh!?

Krillin: Quick get down!

Sora and his friends duck down lower.

Dodoria: Lord Frieza, I'm picking up that power level again. *look around and see a huge bridge* up there, it came just from over that bridge, I think someone is watching us!

Sora and his friends were trying to be quiet and tried to not make a sound.

Zarbon: … *observe* You seem to have the situation well under control here Lord Frieza, perhaps I should go check it out.

*scouter beeping*

Dodoria: Huh?! Now it is coming from over there *look at different direction*

Frieza: Hm?

The group of Namekians was coming towards Frieza and the elder was happy to see them.

Elder Namekians: Ah, finally.

With Sora and his friends.

Goofy: look, more Namekians.

Gohan: Do you think it will help?

The Namekians land in front of Frieza's army.

Frieza: Quite the impressive landing, is too bad you got here late, your friend could have used your help earlier.

Namekian 1: ! *see the elders were dead* You! Who are you!? And what have you done to the elders!?

Frieza: Who am I? I suppose you can say, I'm an inspiring Dragon Ball collector, and what I have done to your elders. *glare the Namekian* I'll say it obvious.

Namekian 2: Then the rumors are true, we been talked about a villain attacking our people, stealing our Dragon Balls, you coward!

Namekian 1: *grunt and clench his fist in anger* How dare you do this! How dare you come and harm our people.

The Namekians were ready to fight and Dodoria just laugh at it.

Elder Namekian: Be careful brothers, these creeps are much stronger than they appear.

Kid Namekian: Get them!

Frieza: Oh, so you actually want to fight us? Well, you wouldn't be the first fool to try, Dodoria.

Dodoria: Let's see what they got.

Dodoria is checking the Namekian's power level with his scouter.

Dodoria: Hahaha better watch out boys, those Namekians are packing some serious heat. Their power level is 1,000 each.

Frieza's army: Hahahahahaha!

Dodoria: *sarcastic talk* Hahaha, I don't know guys, maybe we better run away.

The Elder is angry at Frieza's army for mocking them.

Elser Namekian: (Now I understand how they were able to find our villages so quickly, but they knew where we were all along. They use that device over their eyes, it must locate sources of energy and power.)

Frieza's soldier 1: Haha hell, you guys are way out of your league, maybe I should round up a couple of old grannies for you to fight.

Frieza and Dodoria are laughing at it.

With Sora and his friends.

Krillin: No, the Namekians are just suppressing their power levels, but these lunkheads doesn't seem to notice at all.

Gohan: *look at Krillin* Remember how Vegeta and Nappa didn't get it at first either.

It was a showdown with Frieza's army and the Namekians until.

?: hey what are you people doing?!

Sora and his friends turn and his turn around and saw some Frieza's army were behind them.

Solider 1: *notice Goofy* Hey, a Namekian! Gotta report to Frieza immediately.

The soldiers were about to report with their Scouters until Donald use his magic to destroy the Scouters.

Soldier 1: Ngh! Your dead, you roast duck!

Sora: Krillin and Gohan, keep an eye on them we'll take care of the soldiers.

Gohan: No let me help, *anger* I need something to punch, because of them.

Sora: … Ok, let's fight these soldiers

Krillin: remember Sora, keep your power level low than the Namekians.

Sora: *nod*

[Gameplay of Sora, Goofy, Donald & Gohan VS. Frieza's army; Gimmicks: the gameplay will have a power meter with a red line for the magic you use. Stronger magic will raise high the bar and weaker magic will raise low the bar; combat attacks will not affect the meter. If it passes the red line then it's game over.]

The last soldier was knocked out unconscious. Sora is breathing from the fight.

Sora look at Krillin and Krillin gave a happy thumbs up.

Goofy: Why so happy Krillin?

Krillin: Because the Namekians are winning.

Donald and Gohan: really?! *look at each other and laugh*

Sora and his friends lay down low and saw that the Namekians are winning the fight, until the elder jump in the air and blast the Scouters on every soldier with Scouters even Dodoria's.

Dodoria: Grr, you think your pretty smart don't you? But you're not, destroying the scouter won't save you! *big stomp* Y'all have no mercy. *clench his fists* Did you hear me! I'll kill you all Namekians! And I'm going to start with you!

One of the Namekian punch the soldier and yelled at the elder.

Namekian 1: get out!

Dodordia: *jump at the elder* Ready to die!?

Frieza: Dodoria not yet!

Dodoria: *stop and look at Frieza* Huh?!

Frieza: I want you to eliminate these three young warriors first!

Dodoria: …AHH! *fly down and land in front of the Namekians* *look up and gave a laughing glare at them* Alright, a little appetizer before the main course.

Dodoria laughs and walks close to them while the Namekians are in a bit of fear.

Dodoria: Now, which one of you pathetic weaklings want to be first to die?

Namekian 1: Don't be ridiculous! We have you outnumber!

Dodoria: Oh, don't think your safety in numbers, I can take on twelve of you.

Namekian 1: Huh?

Soon Dodoria start to kill all the Namekians warriors one by one until the last one beam blast Dodoria but, it didn't affect Dodoria. With Sora and his friends

Donald: *quack*! It didn't faze him, come on!

Dodoria's body slams the Namekian against the cliff to death.

Elder: …

Sora and his friends: …

Frieza: hehe now you finally understand? As I tried to explain to you from the start, it is impossible for you to defeat us? NOW GIVE ME THE DRAGON BALL!

The elder flies down to the ground.

Frieza: Good, you could trust me when I say you made the right decision, and since you own us something for destroying our Scouters, I think this is more than an equitable trade don't you agree?

The elder looks at the kids and back at Frieza.

Elder Namekian: You wretch, you leave me with no choice, just promise me that you'll leave us in peace.

Frieza grin and the elder went to get the dragon ball.

Frieza: Oh, and don't worry, I'll keep eye on the children until you get back.

With Sora and his friends.

Sora: *grunt* They got what they wanted already; This needs to stop.

Gohan: Ngh, *clench fists* I hate him…

Krillin: Hey calm down Gohan, I told you we're just going must wait, I don't like it either, but we're gonna do good getting ourselves killed.

Gohan: Ngh…

The elder came back with the Dragon Ball and reach his arm with the Dragon Ball to them.

Elder Namekian: Here, now you have what you came for, take it, and leave.

Frieza: I'll do that.

The soldier grabs the Dragon Ball from the elder.

Frieza: while I'm deciding whether not to kill you, tell me where to find the last two Dragon Balls!

Elder Namekian: Grr, how dare you, we had an agreement! Take your Dragon Ball and leave us as promise you'll get nothing from me… Go for the last time, go now and leave us in peace.

Frieza: Oh, shut up, I promise nothing and consider it the circumstances I hardly say yours in position to be issuing threats. Now tell me, what you know… or I'll beat it out of you!

Elder Namekian: ! How dare you! Do your worst!

Dodoria elbow the elder pushing him against one of the Namekian's houses with the Namekian kids are scared and called out the elder while in the distance Sora and his friends were terrified.

Elder: *struggle sit up* You could torture me all you like, it'll won't do you any good, I don't know where they are.

Frieza: one your lying and two you already intrude my search by destroying the Scouters, normally I say that's more than enough the reason to kill you, but I'm feeling generous, I'll give you one last chance to save yourself.

Elder Namekian: Ngh and why would I trust you? Why should I believe of a murderer?

Frieza: Oh ho ho ho, oh well, I guess you caught me, I was planning to kill you even if you talked.

Elder Namekian: You…

Zarbon: We don't need him, even without the Scouters, this shouldn't be difficult to find the next village.

Frieza: *grin* Yes Zarbon, you must read my mind.

Dodoria: Ha.

With Sora and his friends.

Sora: Tch, those scumbags.

As they watch, the elder whisper to the kids to get help and the kids ran to find help.

Elder Namekian: Alright then is a fight you want, so be it! *fighting position*

Unexpected Dodoria beam blast from his mouth and killed one of the Namekians kids, shocking the elder and the heroes. As the Namekian kid cried for his friend, Gohan's anger and power level were rising and Sora & Krillin are trying to calm Gohan down. As the Elder look at the dead child he looks back at Dodoria where he's warming up and charges at the Elder, the Elder tried to punch at Dodoria, but Dodoria teleport behind the elder and grab his head struggle to snap his neck, it was a duel between the Namekian and one of Frieza henchmen, but Dodoria snap the elder neck shocking the child and the heroes seeing the dead elder.

Dodoria: Hahaha, that's two Namekians down one to go.

Dodoria look at the kid and the child ran as he could, but Dodoria catches up to him.

Dodoria: *evil laugh* What's wrong, kid? Don't you want to play? I do and I know just the thing *raise his arms* playing DEAD!

Gohan: STOP IT!

Gohan super jump to Dodoria, Sora and his friends tried to stop Gohan, but it was too late. Gohan was close to Dodoria and power kick Him sending Dodoria flying and crash one of the Namekian's homes.

Gohan: Ha, take that you jerk!

Dodoria get up and saw Gohan.

Dodoria: What?! Where did you come from?!

With Sora.

Sora: Krillin help Gohan, We'll distract them.

Donald: *quack*! we?!

Krillin: Right, well, here we go. *super jump to Gohan*

Gohan: If you want him you're going have to get through me!

Dodoria: *anger* If you insist.

Krillin super kick Dodoria.

Gohan: Good one Krillin!

Krillin: Come on Gohan, we got to get out of here!

Gohan: What about Sora, Donald & Goofy?

Krillin: Don't worry they'll distract them. Now let's go! *grab the Namekian child and flies off*

Gohan: Right *flies off with Gohan*

Frieza: Zarbon, make a note please, I must find out who those little rodents are.

Zarbon: Noted.

Frieza: *saw Dodoria shaking his head* Dodoria what are you doing?! Get off your fat butt and follow them!

As Dodoria was ready to follow them he heard a noise from the cliffs.

Sora: Hey ugly! *make a funny face at Dodoria*

Dodoria: Ngh! Why you… Huh? *notice Sora's tail* A Saiyan?! Ngh! *anger*

Frieza: Dodoria!

Dodoria: Huh?

Frieza: Dodoria ignore them and follow the midget fools!

Dodoria: But-

Frieza: Are you ignoring me!?

Dodoria: Uh…

Sora: Come and get us *mock* we have the Dragon Balls!

Goofy: We do?

Sora: *whisper* It's an act just, play along.

Goofy: Oh, *look at Dodoria and yelled* yeah we got the dragon thinging, come and get us uhh… Umm… *yelled* Um are you related to the octopus lady!?

Donald: *look at Goofy* You mean Ursula?

Goofy: Yeah! *yell to Dodoria* Are you related to Ursula?

Sora and Donald picture Dodoria and Ursula being related and they laugh hard.

Dodoria: *eye twitch* Ngh! ENOUGH! I don't know who this Ursula is, but your mockery is making me mad, I'LL KILL YOU!

Frieza: Dodoria.

Dodoria: But Frieza.

Frieza: I don't care about their mockery all I heard is they have the dragon ball, Zarbon will take care of this, do I make myself clear?

Dodoria: But-

Frieza: DO I make myself clear? *glare at Dodoria*

Dodoria: Ngh! … Yes.

Frieza: Good, now go.

Dodoria flies off to chase at Krillin and Gohan.

Frieza: Zarbon.

Zarbon: Right.

Zarbon chase after Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

Sora: Uh-oh, guys run!

Donald: *quack*!

The three ran off as far as they can until Zarbon land in front of them.

Zarbon: I don't know where you and your friends come from, but hand over the Dragon Ball in the name of Lord Frieza.

Sora: Well, sorry cause… We don't have it. *smile*

Zarbon: What do you mean, you don't have it?

Goofy: We're saying we didn't have it at all. *laugh*

Zarbon: Tch, well better kill you all, no more distraction.

Sora summons his Keyblade and they are in their fighting position.

**[Gameplay of Sora, Donald, & Goofy vs. Mid-boss Zarbon]**

Zarbon: There is nothing for you here except death.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy run towards to Zarbon in a different direction.

Sora: "Aerial Sweep".

Goofy: "Rocket".

Zarbon: Take this! "Super Beautiful Arrow" *rapid-fire at Sora and Goofy*

Donald: Oh no you don't *raise his rod* "Aero"

Donald summon a wind barrier around Sora and Goofy, Sora and Goofy got attack by Zarbon attacks but thanks to Donald's Aero the attacks reduce damage, and Sora and Goofy strike a mighty blow on Zarbon, sending him flying.

Zarbon: *sent flying and stop in midair* Darn you brats "Pinkeye Breaker" *eye laser beam at Sora and Goofy*

Goofy step in front of Sora and use his shield to block the laser. Zarbon kept on laser beam eye at Goofy until he heard a voice.

Donald: Hey you!

Zarbon: Huh? *turn to see Donald*

Donald: "Thunder" *Donald strike thunder at Zarbon*

Zarbon: Ahh! *felt shocked* Ngh. *flies upward*

Donald: Huh? *looking at Zarbon*

Zarbon stops and puts his right hand upward and charges an orange energy sphere.

Zarbon: Take this! "Shooting Star Arrow"

Zarbon puts his hand forward and fires an energy wave at Donald. Donald cries and starts running, the attack miss but causes a big explosion causing Donald to sent flying and fall on the ground.

Sora and Goofy: Donald! *run towards Donald*

Zarbon: Oh no you don't! *flies towards Sora and Goofy*

When Zarbon got to close at Sora and Goofy, he uses his combat technique.

Zarbon: "Bloody Dance".

Goofy steps in front of Sora and uses his shield.

Sora: "Aero" *summon wind barrier around Goofy*

Zarbon start to pummel Goofy, luckily Goofy shield and aero magic increase his defense so he buying time for Sora to heal Donald.

Sora: You okay Donald?

Donald groan. Sora grabs his item from his previous adventure.

Sora: *use Elixir on Donald* Come on Donald.

Donald: Right. *get up*

They both see Zarbon finish his attack.

Goofy: "Tornado" *Goofy whirl at Zarbon using his shield to attack*

Zarbon gets hit and jump back, not noticing Sora and Donald.

Donald: "Blizzard"

Sora: "Critical Plus" and "Blitz"

Zarbon got hit by Blizzard then follow by a finishing attack Blitz with Critical Plus increasing Sora attacks, sending Zarbon flying and he stops midair.

Zarbon: Ngh! Wh-Who the hell are you? (A Saiyan… and Saiyans are dangerous… is he working with the locals here?!) And I've never seen a Namekian with such a high-power level! And whatever that thing is.

Donald: Hey! *anger*

Sora: Hehe it's because we believe in each other.

Zarbon: Tch, you really think a Saiyan, a Namekian and whatever your friend race is, could defeat me?! *smirk* You're a fool to willing to your deaths.

Zarbon put his hand forward at Sora, Donald, and Goofy, and charge an orange energy sphere.

Sora: "Scan"

Sora scans Zarbon's HP, he was at 60, but now he's half of health.

Donald: Uhh Sora? *worried*

Sora: Got it, courage!

Sora uses the Watergleam gem and points his Keyblade upward to the sky.

Zarbon: "Elegant Blaster"!

Zarbon fires it in the form of an energy wave at Sora and his friends.

Zarbon: Hm, it's done.

As the smoke is clearing, suddenly something flies out the smoke.

Zarbon: What!? The hell is that?! *look at the creature*

It appears to be a small Asian elephant with huge ears, wearing a small yellow conical hat, and frilled orange clown collar with a central yellow stripe, It's Dumbo.

Sora: Thanks Dumbo.

Donald: Yeah.

Donald & Goofy: Thank you.

Dumbo gave a cheerful smile and wiggle his ears.

Zarbon: Tch, enough with this foolish game. *flies toward to Dumbo*

Sora: "Stopga".

Donald: "Stop".

Sora and Donald put a spell on Zarbon and he was frozen midair.

Zarbon: (What!? How?!)

Sora: "Firaga"

Donald: "Thunder"

Dumbo uses water splash which he shoots jet waters out of his trunk. Zarbon gets hits with multiple element magic attacks and Goofy jumps off Dumbo and dives toward Zarbon.

Goofy: "Charge". *charge and knock out Zarbon with his shield*

Zarbon got hit with the final blow, the spell wears off and Zarbon was sent flying and crash on the ground.

**[Gameplay ended]**

Zarbon: *struggle to get up* Ngh, they're tougher than I thought. Better retreat to Lord Frieza.

Zarbon flies fast to Frieza. Goofy and Dumbo lands, and Sora and his friends did a little victory dance.

Sora: Thanks Dumbo.

Dumbo toots happily and disappear.

Suddenly, a massive dark aura surrounds Sora and his friends.

Goofy: I think is Maleficent again.

Donald: Ah phooey...

Sora, Donald, and Goofy disappear.

To Be Continued.


	5. Planet Namek- Part 3

**Kingdom Hearts: Shonen Adventure**

The Following is a fan-based

**FanFiction**

Kingdom Hearts, Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Naruto, Bleach, Hunter X Hunter, Yu Yu Hakusho, Saint Seiya, Rurouni Kenshin, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Fist of the North Star are all owned by Disney, Square Enix, Shueisha, and Weekly Shonen Jump.

Please Support the Official Release

* * *

Last Time On **Kingdom Hearts: Shonen Adventure**

_Sora and his friends saw these new threats of the Frieza Force._

**Soldier 1: Look Namekian, I'm about ready to put between your eyes and drag you out myself!**

_Even worse they saw how pure evil Frieza is._

**Frieza: We'll see how noble you are when your children are in the state.**

**Elder Namekian: Please, No!**

Suddenly, the Namekians have arrived, but the soldiers spotted Sora and his friends. While our heroes fight, the Namekians are winning until Dodoria turns the table.

**Donald: It didn't phase him!**

_Dodoria was killing Namekians one by one until the elder has enough and gave up his Dragon Ball, but Frieza wanted more information, so the elder tries to fight back, but he was killed by Dodoria, Dodoria killed one of the children, now when he was about to kill the last one when Gohan rescue the kid. Sora and his friends try to distract Dodoria while the others fly away, but it backfires and battles Zarbon._

**Zarbon: There is nothing for you here except death.**

_After they defeat Zarbon, a dark magic portal appear, Sora and his friends vanish. What adventure are our heroes taken to and will they be reunited with their friends? Find out today on-_

**Kingdom Hearts: Shonen Adventure**

* * *

**Chapter 1 part 3: Maleficent and Frieza Team-Up**

Sora, Donald, & Goofy are in some dark dimension.

Goofy: Say who turn off the lights?

Maleficent: I did.

Sora summons his Keyblade got to his fighting position.

Maleficent: Tell me, where are the Dragon Balls.

Sora, Donald, & Goofy: Huh?

Maleficent: Don't play dumb, I know about the Dragon Balls, now tell me where they are.

Sora: Even if we had the Dragon Balls, we won't tell you, and how did you know about the Dragon Balls?

Maleficent: I have my ways, now I'll ask again.

All the heartless army is rising.

Maleficent: Where are they?

Sora: Sorry, but we don't have it, and keep on spawning them, we'll beat them because I have my friends with me.

Maleficent: Friends? Tch, friends are useless.

Sora: No, they're not, we believe and help each other and fight till the very end, that what friends are for, unlike you, you're just alone in the darkness.

Maleficent: ... Maybe you're right

Sora: Wait, what?

Maleficent: Maybe I do need friends, thank you for the advice boy. *she teleports Sora and his friends somewhere on Namek* and I know which friend to make. *disappear*

Meanwhile, with Frieza waiting for Dodoria and Zarbon, Zarbon arrives and lands.

Frieza: Did you get the Dragon Ball?

Zarbon: Unfortunately, no. What about Dodoria is he back?

Frieza: No.

Zarbon: Are you not wonder what taking Dodoria so long? I mean taking care of those runts shouldn't be that difficult.

Frieza: It's not that important if Dodoria has trouble catching a couple of children then what use is he? Forget him, for now, your task is to locate the remaining Dragon Balls.

Frieza's Soldier: We're not going to let you down Frieza, there aren't many villages left so the last two Dragon Balls shouldn't be hard to find.

Zarbon: If we split up I'm sure we'll able to find the other villages rarity quickly.

Frieza: In that case, I suppose I just take these five back to the ship and wait for you there, you won't disappoint me.

Zarbon and the solider put the Dragon Balls in front of Frieza.

Frieza: Not now that we were so close to using these little toys to grant my immortality.

Zarbon & Solider: Sir.

As Zarbon and the solider were about to leave.

Frieza: Oh, and Zarbon.

Zarbon: Huh?

Frieza: What did you mean "unfortunately no"? I know you change the subject now explain.

Zarbon: Well you see they don't have it.

Frieza: And did you kill them?

Zarbon: Well uhh…

Frieza: Don't lie to me I see your armor is busted.

Zarbon: But my lord the Saiyan, Namekian, and some race I never see before, they were stronger.

Frieza: You were defeated by Saiyan, Namekian, and some kind of race?

Zarbon: I know it sounds ridiculous, but they're different from their own kind. I never see that kind of power level before.

?: It's because they're not from your world.

The Frieza Force look around.

Frieza: Who are you!? Show yourself!

A dark portal appears and Maleficent steps out the portal.

Frieza: What kind of Namekian are you?

Maleficent: I'm not whatever the creature you called, I'm Maleficent, Mistress of Evil.

Frieza: And I don't care who you are, what is your business here?

Maleficent: I'm here to make an alliance and help you collect the Dragon Balls.

Frieza: How did you know about the Dragon Balls?

Maleficent: I got the information from you.

Frieza: *smirk* Well, I don't know you know who you're talking to.

Maleficent: And I believe you also don't know who your talking to also.

Suddenly Heartless surround the Frieza Force.

Frieza: Hmph, let me demonstrate my power to you.

Frieza stares at the plateau and his eyes spark, destroying the plateau with a spark of his eye.

Maleficent: Amazing, but I don't think you have seen my powerful dark magic.

Frieza: Magic? Pff, please, there is no such thing as magic.

Maleficent: In your universe, but in my universe magic exist.

Frieza: Well, magic or not I don't see how you are useful.

Maleficent: And I don't see how your army is strong against one of my enemies, look at your henchmen, he couldn't defeat a Keyblade master, a royal magician, and a royal knight.

Zarbon: Wait, you know who these freaks are?!

Maleficent: Of course, they're from my world planning to collect the Dragon Balls before you do.

Frieza: Tch, they can try if they want, if I see them I'll destroy them.

Maleficent: You can try, but they're not a pushover and not the same kind of fighters you fight over the years they're different and they will have them before you do unless you let me join your force and I'll get rid of them. *put her hand out* So, do we have a deal?

Frieza: … *shake* You have a deal. *evil grin*

Maleficent: Good *evil grin*

Frieza & Maleficent's mind: And when I'm done with those fools on Namek, I'll destroy him/her and grant my wish.

Frieza: *look at Zarbon and the solider* You know what to do.

Zarbon & Soldier: Sir.

Zarbon and the soldier fly up.

Zarbon: You start heading that way, I go the other, you come across a village don't do anything until you notify me. Some Namekians have some decent power levels you can't handle more than one, in any case, we meet back at the spaceship in exactly three hours.

Soldier: Yes sir.

They both fly in different directions.

Maleficent: I'll be back, I got some things I need to do.

Frieza: Well, be back at the ship.

Maleficent: I will, also here a gift.

Maleficent gave dark magic to Frieza.

Maleficent: You can use this magic for seeing your allies, attacks, and summoning heartless. Now I'll be off *teleport*

Frieza's mind: How kind of her, but think I gain trust her that easily, I'll trust her powers for now.

Meanwhile, in the middle of nowhere, a dark portal appears and Sora, Donald, and Goofy came out the portals.

Goofy: Where are we?

Sora: I don't know.

Donald: *groan* Great we're lost.

Sora: Well let just get going.

**[Gameplay of Sora and his friends traveling through Namek]**

Sora and his friends were getting exhausted until they saw Gohan training and Bulma checking the radar.

Sora, Donald, & Goofy: Gohan, Bulma!

Gohan: Huh? Guys! *laugh* I'm glad you're okay, I got worried.

Sora: Heh, sorry about that.

Bulma: *saw something on the radar* Hey guys, come here for a sec, take a look at the radar.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, & Gohan: Hm?

Bulma: One of the Dragon Balls is on the move, it's heading in our direction, umm, so what do you think the chances are if that's Krillin?

Gohan: Pretty good I think he found one, they made it to the grand elder safe and sound, now he's on his way back here to us. *smile*

Bulma: Wait hold on, there's another one right there *pushing button* weird I didn't notice it until now,*sigh* these five right here got to be the ones that the Frieza guy gather up, but then there's one out here all by itself, see.

Gohan: Hey you right, and not that far from us, in fact, is just over that way right?

Bulma: *cheerful smile* Yeah.

Gohan: ! remember the village Vegeta was attacking a while ago, that's the direction it was in.

Sora, Donald, & Goofy: What!?

Gohan: But, he's not there anymore…

Sora, Donald, Goofy, & Bulma look at Gohan.

Gohan: I sense his energy if he was.

Bulma: I get it now; the Dragon Ball is obviously still there, which means Vegeta couldn't find it and he moved on out of frustration.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy gave a cheer.

Gohan: Yeah.

Bulma: He probably off the other side of the planet by now and we practically extort to the last one.

Gohan: Bulma, you got to let me borrow that radar, please, I'm going to track that Dragon Ball down before he comes back.

Bulma: *giggle* You got it pal, here *handed to Gohan* about time we have a little luck.

Sora: Wait, you're going there-

Donald: All by yourself!?

Gohan: *grab the radar* Relax guys, I got this.

Sora: You sure you don't need help?

Gohan: Relax, have faith in me.

Goofy: Gawrsh, he must drink a lot of milk to get strong bones.

Sora: Ok, we'll believe in you.

Gohan nods and flies toward the area where the Dragon Ball is.

Sora: So, Bulma.

Bulma: Hm?

Sora: What did we miss? And what do you guys know and learn about the Dragon Balls?

Bulma: Well it all started When I was a little girl…

A few Hours Later, Bulma already tells Sora, Donald & Goofy the story of Dragon Balls, so Sora and Goofy are laying down relaxing, Donald sleeping on a small flat rock, and Bulma is just reading her magazine. Until Krillin surprised lands in front of the group, Bulma startle and fall off, Donald got scared giving a duck scream and fell, and Sora and Goofy gasp and quickly got up.

Krillin: … Sorry. *saw Sora and Goofy* Hey you guys are okay! *laugh until he did not see Donald* Umm, where Donald?

Sora: Hey Krillin.

Goofy: It's all right Krillin and Donald he was-

Donald: *screaming duck sound* Hey, what's the big idea!? *angry dance*

Bulma: Yeah! What the hell is wrong with you!? Are you trying to kill me?!

Krillin: *sweatdrop* I thought you agree to stay inside the cave? I mean I know you need the light to read by and all, but you're going get spotted out here.

Bulma: Whatever, I'm only out here for like two seconds.

Goofy: *whisper to Donald* Hey Donald, is she like your long-lost cousin?

Donald: What?

Goofy: Well, you both have the same personality, if she was a duck we'll know you both are related.

Bulma: *hears Goofy* If I were a what?!

Goofy: I'm saying if you were a-

Sora heard the conversation and close Goofy's mouth as Goofy was mumbling.

Sora: Nothing! Just go on with your conversation with Krillin *nervous chuckle*

Bulma: *gave a stare and look at Krillin* Anyway, is that what I think that is? You actually found one?!

Krillin: Hehe *holding the Dragon Ball* pretty neat, huh?

Bulma: Wow *look closer at the dragon ball* I guess the homegroup virality is a lot bigger than we used to.

Krillin: You should have seen the grand elder, turns out he's really cool, oh, and that's just the start Gohan still inside right? He and I have to make a little trip back to the grand elder place, you won't believe what the old guy can do.

Bulma: Umm yeah about that he-

Goofy: Found the dragon orb thingy over that village, where that scary Veggie guy rampage on that village, I think over there *point the direction* all on his own like a big boy. *feeling proud*

Krillin: … Please tell me your joking *sense something* what the?! There an energy right on top of us and it is huge!

Bulma: is it Gohan? That didn't take very long.

Krillin: No, we're not that lucky.

Vegeta land in front of them.

Bulma & Krillin: it's Vegeta!

Sora, Donald, and Goofy stand in front of Bulma and Krillin and got their weapons to protect them from Vegeta.

Krillin mind: He must of follow me, I was so punk for getting stronger I didn't notice.

Vegeta: Well would you look at that a Saiyan, Namekian, and a weird race, you have a surprise don't stop do they? I never would expect to your kind king with an inner stellar flight giving the state of a civil station, but judging from the Dragon Ball you clutching so tightly there, it appears you came all this way for the same reason I did, that's right we can do the easy way or the hard way it's up to you *sense someone* now the two of you can choose to stay put here while I intend someone business or you can try to run and make much uglier.

Krillin and Bulma were fear of Vegeta threats while Sora, Donald, & Goofy show bravery to Vegeta that they're not a pushover.

Vegeta: *grin* And it seems we have a guest.

Zarbon arrive and stop midair.

Bulma: *saw Zarbon and blush* Oh, he's cute with a face like that he must be one of the good guys, come rescue us bravely out of harm's way!

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: … *face flop*

Krillin: I wouldn't count on it...

Donald: And what about us?! We're protecting you!

Zarbon land on one foot and flick his hair.

Krillin: Can't this be any worse?

Bulma: What are you talking about? He's gorgeous.

Krillin: ! Have you lost your mind?! Have you ever heard never judge a book by its cover?

Bulma: Well yeah, I mean look at those eyes.

Krillin: Just trust me, I don't want to look at his eyes.

Donald: Yeah, he's evil.

Bulma: Sorry, what were you saying? *showing love hearts*

Krillin: You have no taste in boyfriend seriously!

Zarbon: Interesting, you make me like the fool and all you can do is stand there.

Vegeta grin.

Zarbon: *saw Krillin* Ah, I recognize baldy and huh? *Saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy* You! Curse you and your magic powers! It happens once but do not bet that you can win twice!

Vegeta: Heh, having trouble defeating these low-classes warriors?

Zarbon: *breath* That's right have a laugh then, you absolutely have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy watching Lord Frieza put that mouth of your through the wringer, one way or another you will tell us where's the remaining dragon balls are.

Vegeta: Oh, is that a fact?

Zarbon: Hehehe, that's enough and don't forget I forgot about you three *point at the Sora and his friends*

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: Huh?

Zarbon: A friend of yours gave Frieza some dark magic, but he gave them to me because he knew that I'm loyal to him and now.

Zarbon summon the Heartless, but the Heartless are wearing Saiyan's battle suit and they're surrounding Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Vegeta.

Zarbon: And now this! *Zarbon transforms into Monster Zarbon with dark magic surrounds him*

Goofy: It's Maleficent's magic!

Sora: *grunt* This isn't good.

Vegeta: What's wrong, low class? Too strong for you? Pathetic they're nothing to me!

Zarbon: That's where you wrong, my power plus her dark magic powers are making me stronger than yours, your outmatch.

Vegeta: *grin* Don't count on it *fighting stance*

Sora: And don't think this is over, we will defeat you and the Heartless! *grab his Keyblade and went his fighting stance*

Vegeta: Interfere and I will destroy you.

Sora: your Threats won't scare us.

Vegeta: It's your funeral.

**[Gameplay of Sora, Donald, and Goofy VS. Vegeta VS. Dark Monster Zarbon and the Heartless with commentary with Krillin, Bulma, Vegeta & Zarbon; Gimmicks: how the gameplay work is you could hit and knock out Vegeta, but in twenty seconds he'll get up at full health and power and kept attacking Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Zarbon the game ends by defeating the Heartless and Dark Monster Zarbon]**

Sora strikes the last Heartless and sees Vegeta punch Zarbon gut causing to have a hole on Zarbon's gut. Bulma screams and Zarbon was losing blood.

Zarbon: V-Vegeta… I was just… Just following orders… I-I beg you, mercy…

Vegeta: After the years of being spat and taunted by you, I expect to show you mercy!

Zarbon: Get me out, if we join together we can prevail over Frieza.

Vegeta Ki blast through Zarbon gut, then Zarbon was sent flying, and crash one of the rivers. Zarbon is dead.

Vegeta: Defeating Frieza just the matter of teaming up will be too easy bet on it. *look at Krillin* Hehe well, there no telling how you manage to do it, but I'll say someone up the scale on powers since last we met, be that as it may, you're still no match for me, now that Dragon Ball, are you going to hand over quietly without making a scene or are you going to play the hero?

Sora, Donald, and Goofy step in.

Sora: We won't let you!

Krillin: Sora don't, he's much stronger than you think he is.

Sora: But, if we all work together, I'm sure we can beat him.

Krillin: Trust me we can't, he defeated four guys including Gohan and I, plus after Goku won the fight they both were knocked out pretty badly, trust me.

Sora: *thinking this through and look at Krillin* … *sigh and put away his Keyblade* Okay…

Donald and Goofy look at each other and felt bad.

Krillin: *look at Vegeta* If I hand you the Dragon Ball do I have your word that you leave us alone?

Vegeta: *laugh* You want to strike a bargain with me? How civilized well I suppose as long I get what I'm after there no point wasting more time.

Krillin: You really mean it?

Vegeta: Don't press your luck, quickly put the Dragon Ball in my hand before I have a change of heart.

Krillin slowly walks to Vegeta and give Vegeta the Dragon Ball.

Vegeta: Today is your lucky day runt having all seven Dragon Balls put me a very forgiving mood indeed, but I guess now I about to rule the universe in Frieza place would have that effect and of course immortality. *evil laugh*

Vegeta flies off with the Dragon Ball he has now. Krillin felt bad as he gave the Dragon Ball to Vegeta.

Sora: Hey Krillin *pat on Krillin's shoulder* you did what you could, and you save us all.

Krillin: I know but still trust me, it's not so bad, we still have an ace in a hold.

Sora, Donald, Goofy & Bulma: huh?

Krillin: Don't forget the Dragon Ball Gohan is looking for, Vegeta have it first, but he must tuck it away somewhere to keep Frieza and his goons from finding it if we get that one we're still in a clear.

Bulma: oh yeah, yeah your right Gohan would totally found it by now, he got the radar it's funny I haven't thought of that *wink* the kid probably heading back with the good as we speak.

Krillin: *look down* probably yeah, let hope that they don't cross paths.

Donald, Goofy & Bulma: …

Sora: I'm sure he's ok, we got to believe in him. *smile*

Out in the distance, Maleficent was standing seeing the whole situation.

Maleficent: After that entertainment, I couldn't notice the girl said something about the Earth's Dragon Balls *grin* thanks for the information young girl, well better be back at Frieza ship or else he'll be suspicious of me. *teleport*. A few minutes later.

Krillin: Come on where is he?

Bulma: Is Gohan coming?! We finish packing all the gear in the capsules, how much longer it's he going to be?!

Krillin: There no sign on him yet, oh man, I hope he didn't run over Vegeta yet, that'll be really bad that monster knows where we are now, we got relocate fast, what could Gohan be taking so long? Come on, hurry.

Goofy notices something flying towards them and when he looks closer, it's Gohan.

Goofy: Hey guys look! It's Gohan.

The team looks over and they saw Gohan came back with the Dragon Dall.

Gohan: Hey guys, look what I just found! *showing the four-star Dragon Ball*

The heroes quickly celebrate cheer by jumping.

Krillin: All right, are we glad to see you.

Goofy: Way to go! *laugh*

Krillin: Right, now there no time to really explain, if all of us don't get out of here then we are in serious trouble.

Gohan: Yeah I know already, I got stop by Vegeta on my way back.

All except Gohan gasp.

Gohan: But the good news is I manage to keep it hidden from him, so he never expected I had it.

Goofy: Gawrsh, that means that you're the luckiest person alive.

Gohan: Thanks, I guess *sweatdrop*

Bulma: Yeah, yeah that's great when we're out of here.

All except Bulma: Right.

Donald: Wait, you guys are flying without us again?!

Gohan: Again, what you mean? Haven't you been flying with us?

Sora: Not exactly.

Krillin: !? Then how were you all was able to catch us?!

Sora: Well-

Bulma: Umm guys! We're wasting time here.

Sora: Oh right *raise his Keyblade* give me strength!

Sora twirls his Keblade and when he has his Keyblade straighten up, he twists it and Tinker Bell came out the Keyblade.

Donald & Goofy: Tinker Bell!

Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma scream in surprise.

Gohan: Whoa is that a real fairy?!

Sora: No time for explaining *look at Tinker Bell* Tinker, can we please use some pixie dust to fly?

Tinker Bell nods giving a tiny bell sound and flies around Sora, Donald, and Goofy and they use super glide.

Sora: We're not quite fast so can we have some help Krillin?

Krillin: Umm… Oh! Sure, Gohan lets help them.

Gohan: … Oh! Right.

Bulma: Hey what about me?!

Sora: Oh right.

Sora summons Dumbo.

Bulma: Aww, what a cute elephant, but what with the ears?

Sora: Tinker Bell, please?

Tinker Bell gave a bell sound and help Dumbo to fly. The team flies off with Sora explain about Maleficent, magic, and summoners. Krillin and Gohan flying in the lead behind them, Sora and Goofy holding their legs, and behind Donald is holding Sora and Goofy's legs which leave Bulma closing her eyes while gripping on Dumbo which he uses his trunk to hold on Donald's tail. They arrive somewhere between a huge plateau and Gohan check to see is well hidden.

Gohan: It's pretty well hidden, so I think this outta work.

Bulma: *argue with Krillin* You're completely out of your mind if you think I'm going to play house in a dump like this!

Krillin: Come on Bulma, beggars can't be chooser right? Try to be reasonable were laying low here, not giving tours.

Gohan: Dad will be here soon, you can tap it out until then, it'll be fun.

Bulma: *sarcastic* Oh yeah sure, it'll be a barrel of monkeys *quick talk to Sora* no offense *talk back at Krillin* a lady like me sharing a space narrow than a circuit board full of rub necks oh and non-exist bathroom! *groan*

Krillin: That's just it, you got to place yourself, you see my plan is to take Gohan and I think Sora too back to the grand elder it'll take us a while to get there.

Sora & Gohan: huh?

Bulma: Ahh! Is this your plan?! To ditch me, now I'm going to stay on this hole all by myself?!

Krillin: Trust me on this one, I know what I'm doing, sure it sucks for you to stay here alone, but once I take Sora and Gohan to the grand elder we might able to take on Vegeta.

The crew gasps while Krillin laugh as his plan is successful. The planet starts to rumble as Krillin, Gohan, Sora, Donald, and Goofy with Tinker Bell giving more pixie dust they fly off to the grand elder place.

Krillin: Da** at this speed it'll going to take us a while to get there, but if we tried to boost up our power level, Vegeta will able to sense it and get the drop on us.

Sora: Heh lucky for us, we have magic pixie dust.

Krillin: Heh yeah, but I don't know how it possible, but he even got stronger the last time we saw him as it stands right now, not even the five of us together can't take him down.

Gohan: Umm, well yeah, that's when he came to Earth are you sure the grand elder is going to be able to even the odds I don't think I'm all that strong…

Sora: But if we work together, anything can happen *cheerful smile*

Krillin: Yeah and look how powerful he made me and I'm not even a Saiyan, we get him to bring out your both hidden power and we're talking a serious chance to give Vegeta a rug for his money, worth a shot right?

Sora and Gohan gave a nod and continue to fly soon they took some rest and have a snack break.

Gohan: *sigh* Feel like we been flying forever how much we have to go?

Krillin looks at the distance.

Krillin: Well I'm not sure, so we keep going that direction we'll be there soon.

Donald: You not sure?! *disappointed*

Krillin: But, the grand elder is not doing well hope he can hold out.

Sora and Gohan look down.

Krillin: Only one thing to do *grab his backpack* we're going to risk picking up the pace quite a bit I think we're far off out now that Vegeta may not notice the spike of our power levels.

Gohan: I say we go for he has his hands full once my dad gets here which would be really soon.

Krillin: That settles it then let ratchet ourselves up with full power!

Donald, Goofy & Gohan: yeah!

Sora: Ok, I'll summon Tinker Bell.

Krillin: Right.

Sora summons Tinker Bell and the fly off to the grand elder.

Krillin: At this rate, we'll about to reach the elder in an hour or so!

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Gohan nod and kept on flying. A half-hour later.

Krillin: Hang in their guys! The grand elder place is up ahead we'll be there soon.

Gohan: Right.

*strange noise*

Krillin & Gohan: Huh? *look back*

Sora kept his eye shut, Donald was making screaming duck noise and Goofy was being… Goofy.

Krillin & Gohan: Hehe. *sweatdrop*

Krillin was thinking how strong Vegeta was getting and sure if Gohan and Sora got their full potential they have to stall Vegeta until Goku get here. They kept flying until they found the grand elder place. They thought they're going to make it until Krillin and Gohan stop.

Sora, Donald, & Goofy: Whoa!

Donald: Hey! What the big idea?! We're almost there!

Krillin: I know Donald but… There a huge power level coming right behind us…

Goofy: Gawrsh, you don't possibly think it's-

Gohan: *sense Vegeta's power level and scream* Don't tell me… it's Vegeta?

Sora gasp, Donald duck scream, and Goofy flick his ears up. They were shiver in fear that Vegeta is coming.

Krillin: you guys go to grand elder place I'm going to stall Vegeta.

Sora: … Donald, Goofy, and Tinker.

Donald, Goofy & Tinker Bell look at Sora.

Sora: Stay with Krillin. I'm going with Gohan.

Donald: You got it Sora.

Goofy: You're the boss

Tinker gave a nod bell sound.

Krillin: Sora are you sure? I do-

Sora: It's fine Krillin, just believe in us.

Krillin: Right.

Sora: Come on Gohan.

Gohan: But wha-

Krillin: Just go Gohan, we'll be fine.

Gohan gave a nod and carry Sora to the grand elder.

Krillin: Alright guys let do whatever we can.

Donald and Goofy: Right!

Meanwhile, the elder places his hands on Gohan and Sora's heads.

Grand Elder Guru: *gasp surprise* This is incredible. *couch* Such worth serves of strength the two-child has locked within you both are Earthling are you not?

Sora: Wait, how-

Gohan: No disrespect sir, but if you hurry up that be grea- *sense Vegeta*

Nail: He has come, grand elder.

Grand Elder Guru nod and unlock Sora's and Gohan's hidden potential.

_Sora has learned **Unlock Potential: **This is an ability that raises Sora's attacks and defenses, Sora's MP raise up for a time limit_.

With Vegeta outside with Nail and Sora friends.

Vegeta: Come out coward!

Sora and Gohan step out and went to their fighting position.

Vegeta: *felt Sora and Gohan powers* What!? The hell is going on?!

To Be Continued


	6. Planet Namek- Part 4

**Kingdom Hearts: Shonen Adventure**

The Following is a fan-based

**FanFiction**

Kingdom Hearts, Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Naruto, Bleach, Hunter X Hunter, Yu Yu Hakusho, Saint Seiya, Rurouni Kenshin, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Fist of the North Star are all owned by Disney, Square Enix, Shueisha, and Weekly Shonen Jump.

Please Support the Official Release

* * *

Last Time On **Kingdom Hearts: Shonen Adventure**

_Sora and his friends were teleported to the dark dimension meeting Maleficent again, asking them where are the Dragon Balls._

**Maleficent: Tell me, where are the Dragon Balls.**

_When Sora gave Maleficent an idea, Maleficent teleport Sora and his friends somewhere on Namek, while Maleficent cooperates with Frieza._

**Maleficent: Let me join your force and I'll get rid of them.**

**Frieza: *evil smirk* You have a deal.**

_Meanwhile, Sora and his friends reunite with their other friends, Gohan left to get the Dragon Ball then Krillin came in with the other Dragon Ball, but they have unexpected visitors which Vegeta!_

**Bulma and Krillin: It's Vegeta!**

_What makes matter worse, Zarbon comes in, after Vegeta kills Zarbon and took the Dragon Ball from Krillin, Gohan comes back with the Dragon Ball, now they must find a new hiding spot and flies over to the Grand Elder Guru for Sora's and Gohan's hidden potential. When our heroes almost made it Vegeta was close and Krillin, Donald, Goofy, and Tinker Bell were left to distract Vegeta. Will our heroes defeat Vegeta? and what is Maleficent endgame? __Find out today on-_

**Kingdom Hearts: Shonen Adventure**

* * *

**Chapter 1 part 4: The Ginyu Force Arrive**

Vegeta was surprised and yelled at Sora and Gohan.

Vegeta: What are you two doing in there and why your both power levels suddenly shoot up?! *he looks around as he was surrounded and start to laugh* So, you both think whatever a trick both pull you're strong enough to lock horns with me? Really?

Gohan felt weak but Sora stands up.

Sora even we are weak, together we can stop you!

Vegeta: Tch, trust me kid your still light years away from being able to tangle with someone who knows how to fight.

Sora grunt and Nail walk closer to Vegeta.

Vegeta: Stepping up?

Dende: *step out the door* Wait please, the grand elder said something powerful that it's about to land on the planet.

All look at Dende.

Nail: What?

Vegeta: Grand elder? Who in the hell is that?

Krillin: Hey, he's right I can totally sense it.

Gohan: Wow he wasn't kidding, they are strong.

Donald: Do you think it could be that Goku guy you guys talk about?

Vegeta: What?! Kakarot?!

Gohan: Uh, I don't know I mean it feels like they're more than one.

Vegeta: NO! It can't!

Vegeta looks at the sky and starts to count.

Vegeta: 1… 2… 3, 4, 5. It is them! Frieza summons the Ginyu Force to this ball of dirt!? Da****! *quickly ran to Gohan and grab Gohan's white-collar* Look I don't have time to play with you brat hand over that dragon ball!

Gohan: No! I won't, you don't scare me.

Vegeta: I make a deal with you, give back the Dragon Ball and I promise I won't lay a finger on you and your friends. Things are about to turn very ugly for all of us unless we act right now!

Sora: As if we're dumb enough to fall for that. You want us to take your word for it, why should we trust someone like you?

Vegeta: *throw Gohan* Alright listen up I'll explain this once, imagine someone strong as I become since our first meeting waits, no, no someone even stronger now imagines five of these monster, five with Scouters from halfway across the planet and they aren't here to make friends!

Donald: We don't believe you; you're just making this up!

Vegeta: Idiot!

Donald: *quack*!

Vegeta: Can some of you sense the power?! This only courses open to us! I'm telling you our only hope for beating the Ginyu Force is for me to become immortal!

Nail: He may be actually telling the truth, I can sense it, whoever they are there are five and they're hustle.

Krillin: Ngh, fine then, why not make Gohan or Sora go make immortal?

Vegeta: Are you kidding?! That low class has no technical experience, you might as well point a ladybug to defend us!

Krillin: If we do this… Then we… We waste our wish we came here for…

Nail: You can get more than one.

The rest except Nail: Huh?

Nail: The Dragon Balls will grant you three, with two to spare I'm sure you all came here for.

Goofy: Gawrsh, that changes everything, sounds like the Genie.

Krillin: So… We get three…

Vegeta: *inpatient* Oh, come on already! * grabs Krillin's Gi* Great we get three wishes instead of one! The longer you stand the less time we all got to act!

Goofy: Now hold on there, we got to make sure just in case. *look at Nail* Now the dragon orbies here, they'll grant us three wishes?

Nail: Indeed.

Krillin: … All right then but, you got to promise to never lay a finger on us.

Sora: Tinker.

Tinker nods and the heroes fly off to Bulma to get the Dragon Ball. Once they got there, they fly again where Vegeta left the Dragon Balls. Meanwhile with Frieza.

Frieza: *waiting on his ship and sense someone* Took you long enough.

Maleficent: My apologies, I was gathering information *saw something in the sky* your expecting visitors?

Frieza: Nah, just bringing the force.

The five space pods crash land near Frieza ship and Frieza and Maleficent were on top of Frieza's ship.

***Ginyu Tokusentai Theme***

The five steps out the pods then fly to Frieza and Maleficent and dramatically introduce themselves.

Frieza: Hohohoho.

_**Tokusentai, Tokusentai, Tokusentai, Tokusentai!**_

?: ... *yell and SP Fighting Pose 1* I'm Recoome!

?: ... *yell* I am… *SP Fighting Pose 2* Burter!

?: ... *flick hair, flip, yell and SP Fighting Pose 4* I'm Jeice!

?: ... *funny karate moves* I'm… *SP Fighting Pose 3* Guldo!

_**Tokusentai, Tokusentai, Tokusentai, Tokusentai!**_

?: ... *yell and downward duck and SP Fighting Pose 5* Ginyu!

Recoome: Fight!

Burter: As!

Jeice: One!

Guldo: To-!

Ginyu: -Gether!

Ginyu Force: *Ginyu Force Team Poses* WE ARE THE GINYU FORCE! *suddenly roses came out of nowhere*

***Theme end***

Frieza and Maleficent's reaction was only dumbstruck silence.

Maleficent: My, what an entrance.

Frieza: Yeah *evil smirk* a splendid entrance.

The Ginyu Force grins.

Captain Ginyu: Thank you, we always aim to please, say who's that female right beside you?

Frieza: Oh? Her, she part of the Frieza Force.

Captain Ginyu: Well, an ally with the Frieza Force is an ally to the Ginyu Force.

Maleficent: How very kind of you.

Frieza: Yes, yes, now on with the mission, that traitor Vegeta has run off stolen with the Dragon Balls that I been working so hard to ever collect.

Captain Ginyu Force check their Scouters.

Frieza: Your mission is to find him, suede him, and bring him to me, then we'll see I can persuade him to tell me where he's hidden them.

Captain Ginyu: Oh, well if that all it is then, it's good as done our Scouters is already tracking his locations, he's actually on the move not too far from here and in a hurry from the looks of it. *scouter pick up* Huh?

Frieza: Is there something wrong?

Captain Ginyu: It seems that Vegeta is not traveling alone, he has five others with him five with substantial power levels.

Maleficent: Really? Then it might be those brats.

Frieza: Yeah and the same little pest who interferes with us before, so *look at Maleficent* it means they been working together all this time.

Captain Ginyu: What do we do with them?

Frieza: I don't care, have fun.

Captain Ginyu: As you wish, this will make a good sport for my man.

Jeice: *pick up a case* Lord Frieza, we brought the top of the lines Scouters you ask for.

Frieza: Good excellent work, before you go *look at Maleficent* partner?

Maleficent: *grin* Gladly.

Maleficent walk to the Ginyu Force and gave them dark magic.

Maleficent: use these dark magic to boost your power levels, summon minions, and dark magic attacks.

Captain Ginyu: the Ginyu Force is very thankful for your assistance to the Frieza Force.

Maleficent: It's my pleasure.

The Ginyu Force line up and they do the traditional dance for their mission and they all fly off to search for Vegeta. Meanwhile, Sora and his friends are still flying off with Vegeta on their side they're getting close to the Dragon Balls where Vegeta have left them, they rush as they could and when they got to their destination Krillin, Gohan and Vegeta rush to the Dragon Balls while Sora, Donald and Goofy crash roll over and Tinker Bell disappear.

Vegeta: Now they're mine! *quickly rush to the Dragon Balls*

When Vegeta got close to the Dragon Balls, they were too late. The Ginyu Force quickly land in front of Vegeta. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Krillin, and Gohan already catch up and when they saw the Ginyu Force, they gasp.

Ginyu: Hello Vegeta.

Jeice: Hey mate.

Burter: Long time no see.

The Ginyu Force laughs at the heroes.

Vegeta: Dam***! A few more steps and we were there.

Captain Ginyu: I don't suppose that's a Dragon Ball you are holding there.

Recoome: Mmm, *look back* and look it here, we got five more just like it.

Captain Ginyu: Hehehe, seems we quite make the score, Lord Frieza will be very pleased. The idea is to collect seven of these things is that right? We got five and you got two, I'm no mathematician, but I'd say that add up nicely.

The Ginyu Force laughs.

Krillin's mind: *nervous* Vegeta wasn't kidding, I wouldn't last two seconds against these guys, their powers are incredible. *look at Ginyu* This guy in front, his powers seem the rest of them look like kittens.

Vegeta: *clench fist* What, you think I'm going to hand this over? Forget it!

Guldo steps in front.

Krillin: ? Well, this one doesn't look tough at least, so how did he make in with the rest of these groups?

Guldo steps closer to Vegeta.

Vegeta: Stay back! *smirk* I can't handle your stitch.

Guldo: Ngh!? Why you!

Recoome: *stop Guldo* Don't try to get greedy on this Guldo, I don't think we ever decided this was your kill now, did we?

Captain Ginyu: Look Vegeta, just give us the ball, we're still going to kill you no matter what, so how about it? Be a sport.

Vegeta: Question? These fancy new Scouters of yours, aren't equipped to track the Dragon Ball are they?

Captain Ginyu: What if they're not?

Vegeta throws the Dragon Ball to the opposite direction as hard as he could, but suddenly, Burter quickly flies to the Dragon Ball and caught it, this shock Sora and his friends, and quickly fly back to Ginyu.

Ginyu: Welcome back.

Burter: Miss me?

Vegeta: What!?

Krillin and Gohan scream, same with Donald and Goofy, but they hug each other screaming instead, while the Ginyu Force laughs.

Sora: How can anyone be that fast?!

Captain Ginyu: I suppose you thought you were being clever? I guess you forgot *look at Burter* when it comes to raw speed, Burter is the fastest in the universe, now then, the other one.

Vegeta: ! Destroy it!

Krillin was about to destroy the Dragon Ball, but out of nowhere, the Dragon Ball vanish.

Donald: *quack*! Where did it go?!

Guldo: Right here *holding the Dragon Ball*

Sora and his friends gasp.

Vegeta: So, it seems that little rumors are true…

Goofy: What rumors?

Vegeta: That fat little blob, somehow he has the powers to stop time at will.

Krillin: B-but that impossible!?

Guldo: Don't be so sure, dear buddy. *creepy laugh*

Captain Ginyu: Now we got that business out the way, I say it time we have some fun. Let show our friends here a good time.

Jeice: And when he said a good time, he doesn't mean we're going to play dress up and dress each other hair *shake his head* ah ah it means we're going to murder you.

Captain Ginyu: Did you really need to explain that!?

Sora: So, what now, are we going to fight these guys?

Vegeta: You already see them, we can't outrun them, it best we all stand together, what I saw that baldy and Kakarot's son ability on earth I doubt the two of them will worth much and I don't know about you, the Namekian, and your weird race friend thing is.

Donald: I'm a duck!

Vegeta: Whatever, but it better than nothing.

Captain Ginyu: I'll take Vegeta myself, the rest of you can do rock, paper, scissors or something, to figure out who can get the five little ones.

The Ginyu's team start to argue how Captain Ginyu always get the better fighters to kill.

Captain Ginyu: Fine, fair is fair, in that case, I'll take the Dragon Balls back to Lord Frieza to explain the situation, you boys can sort this on your own.

Ginyu's team: Whoo-hoo! All right!

Captain Ginyu: Who's the greatest captain in the universe?!

Ginyu's team: You! Ginyu rules!

Guldo: Okay, the winner will get Vegeta, and for second place-

Recoome: The two earthlings, make them a set.

Krillin and Gohan shiver in fear.

Burter: And that will make the rest third place *glare at Sora*

Donald Duck scream, Goofy hide behind his shield wobbling, and Sora clench his fist and glared at the Ginyu Force.

Recoome: Good, let's go.

Guldo: Ginyu's ready!?

Ginyu's duke it out in a rock, paper, scissors to see who gets to fight their opponent, while the heroes except Vegeta sweat drop and stare the Ginyu Force.

Donald: Are you sure we shouldn't try to run away now?

Ginyu's team kept playing rock, paper, scissors until Recoome won first place, Jeice got second place and Guldo won last.

Guldo: Ahh, I get the runts *disappointed*

Captain Ginyu: Ah well, it's better than nothing right?

Recoome: I'll tell you what Guldo, once I had my fun you can finish him off.

Guldo gives a creepy laugh and Ginyu psychokinesis the Dragon Balls.

Captain Ginyu: Now then, if you excuse me, Lord Frieza has a date with immortality, hahaha!

Ginyu flies off with the Dragon Balls leaving his team to fight them. Gohan tries to stop Ginyu, but Vegeta stops him to save his energy. Vegeta gather Sora and his friends for a plan, Vegeta warns Sora about Guldo stats and time stop abilities, then Vegeta asks about Goku and Krillin told Vegeta that he'll be here soon, but it wasn't good enough. Gohan was thinking in fear of how bad the situation is now. Recoome, Jeice, and Guldo step closer to them.

Recoome: So, who's first? Hey, Guldo why not you take the honors?

Jeice: Yes mate, go knock yourself out.

Guldo: Great, you want me to clear out the runt so the big boys can play, some honor, thanks, guys.

Vegeta: Quit messing around and let get this over with.

Sora, Donald, & Goofy were up first and got their weapons ready.

Sora: We're stronger than you think!

Guldo: Oh well, at least this should be fun a second or two I guess. But just in case.

Guldo began to power his dark magic and summon the Heartless.

Goofy: It's the Heartless!

Sora: Tch, Maleficent.

**[Gameplay of Sora, Donald, & Goofy VS. Guldo and the heartless with commentary; Gimmick: stop magic won't affect on Guldo but when Guldo uses his time-stop ability you can use stop magic to cancel Guldo's time stop, make sure to use it on Sora, Donald and Goofy]**

As Sora, Donald, & Goofy charge at Guldo, but Guldo uses his secret technique with his dark magic.

Guldo: "Paralysis"

Guldo curls his fingers and power up. Then, he fires a white-clear beam that paralyzes Sora, Donald, and Goofy by surrounding them with dark purple cloud-like aura.

Goofy: H-hey, what's going on?! *struggle to move*

Sora: I'm not sure. *struggle to move*

Guldo: Hahaha, that my paralysis spell with dark magic, you three are not going to move until I decided to let you go.

Sora and his friends struggle to move.

Guldo: Look like all the fire you have for went out, whoopsie, hahahaha!

Recoome: Guldo must be feeling the pressure if he is busting out the big guns, he hardly uses his hidden paralysis trick unless he's in trouble.

Jeice: Against these weaklings, no doubt.

Guldo: Ha! Now I'm going to show you what happens if you embarrass me in front of the boys. "Psychic Rock Throw"

Guldo psychic all the rocks and threw them at Sora, Donald, and Goofy as they were like bullets. Then Guldo psychic the tree into a tree trunk skewer and start to tease them with it. As Sora and his friends struggle to get free, Guldo was about to get ready to stab them until something fast went through Guldo. It was Vegeta cut Guldo's head completely off cause Sora, Donald, and Goofy to be free. Guldo's head rollover near Vegeta.

Guldo: Dam*** Vegeta, no fair… Th-this was supposed to be a fight between me and those runts, just us…

Vegeta: I believe those were your rules, I never agree to follow them, all is fair and wore Guldo, you should know that by now.

Guldo: Tch, never thought I would go down like this not even in a million years killed by a da** Saiyan! All of this is really embarrassing.

Vegeta: Ha, you won't have to feel that way for long.

Guldo scream as Vegeta raise his arm towards Guldo's head and blast him. Guldo's head was no longer there which means, Vegeta kills Guldo.

Sora: Why did you kill him?! You didn't have to kill him!

Vegeta: Tch, I saw an opportunity to strike it and I took it.

Sora: *groan* How heartless can you be, is killing always your solution.

Vegeta: It's the way of surviving.

Sora: Ngh, there is no reason for killing, you do not need to kill them!

Vegeta: I been through hell, so it's not always going to be cupcakes and rainbows goodie two shoes, now pull yourself together this isn't over, and we won't be lucky a second time.

With Ginyu's team.

Jeice: What the hell!? You're seeing this?! Guldo got himself killed!

Burter: Ngh, this is bad.

Recoome: Yeah right, without Guldo our trademark Ginyu Force poses is going to be all out of whack.

The three looks at each other.

Recoome: *pose* Recoome!

Burter: *pose* Burter!

Jeice: *pose* Jeice!

Recoome, Burter, Jeice: *pose* WE ARE THE GINYU FORCE! *felt awkward*

Reccome: Yep I knew it, the balance is all off... The captain is not going to be happy about this, we work really hard to work on that pose, now he's going to have to come up to make a new one.

Jeice: That's later, right now, we need to pick who going to step in for Guldo and finish off those little runts.

Recoome: I still got Vegeta.

Jeice: And I still get the earthlings.

Burter: So that means I get the weirdos.

The three give a menacing look at the heroes.

Vegeta: I have a feeling the real hell is about to begin…

Recoome: *evil giggle* My turn Vegeta, what do you say? Let do this thing, your little friends can play too come all at me at once I don't care, your cheap tricks on Guldo aren't going to work on me.

Sora: They're not tricks.

Goofy: Yeah they're treats- I mean magic.

Sora: And we got plenty more magic to surprise you.

Burter: Great there's go my fun.

Jeice: Hey easy Recoome! Don't go killing them all off yourself, we get our fighters, remember!

Krillin: Jerk!

Donald: Ah I hate these guys.

Recoome: *use dark magic to power up and pose* The name is Recoome! *pose* And it rhymes with doom! *pose* And you're going be hurting! *pose* All! *pose* Too! *pose* Soon!

**[Gameplay of Sora, Donald, Goofy, & Vegeta VS. Mid-boss Dark Magic Recoome]**

Recoome: Go ahead, use your dirty little tricks. I'll use my dark magic to power up.

Vegeta power up with full power and flies around Recoome giving hard blows on Recoome, then Vegeta throws Recoome to one of the giant plateaux and uses his technique final flash.

Vegeta: This ends now!

Vegeta fires his attack at the plateau causing to explode with Recoome in it.

Sora: Whoa…

Donald: ... *jaw drop*

Goofy: Gawrsh… He's turned into dust…

Vegeta: *sense* N-no!

The smoke clears out revealing Recoome in his pose.

Recoome: *evil laugh* Hi.

Sora: Tch, it's our turn.

Vegeta: Don't get in my way boy!

Sora: Vegeta we must work together, it's our only option is you have to trust me.

Vegeta: *look at the situation* Tch, fine!

Sora: *nod* First I need time, Donald and Goofy.

Donald and Goofy: right!

Donald: "Aero"

Donald spell cast then the wind barrier around Vegeta and Donald gave Vegeta a power boost from the items. Goofy step in front and use Adamant Shield.

Goofy: "Second Chance" *gain a second chance spell*

Recoome: "Recoome Kick"

Recoome super jump to Goofy and he mighty kick Goofy's shield causing Goofy to sent flying to the plateau.

Donald: Goofy!

Goofy: *sent flying* DAHHH HOO HOO HOOEY! *crash to the plateau*

Vegeta power up and fly towards Recoome and they both trades mighty blow each other meanwhile Sora summon a Disney character.

Sora: Give me strength! *use the Earthshine and point his Keyblade straight forward and twist, and start swinging his Keyblade and point toward the sky*

A paw steps out the light to reveal a lion and he roars on Pride Rock and then launches into battle.

Sora: Simba!

Simba: Hey Sora, need help?

Sora: Yeah.

With Vegeta and Recoome still trading blows.

Recoome: Hehahaha, not bad Vegeta, you got some good moves, let see how tough you really are! "Recoome Elbow" *elbow Vegeta to the ground*

Sora: Now!

Recoome: Huh? *saw Sora riding on Simba charging at them*

As Recoome was about to dodge, Donald cast gravity magic on Recoome causing him to lose balance. Simba paw strike and power roar at Recoome, pushing Recoome back and Sora jump off Simba.

Sora: "Vortex" *got close to Recoome and power spinning strike* "Critical Plus" and "Hurricane Blast" *powerful vertical spin slash on Recoome sending him flying to the ground*

Recoome: *land on the ground* Now my turn! *quickly fly behind Sora*

Sora: ! "Aeroga" *barrier himself*

Recoome super kick Sora sending him flying straight to the ground crashing. Vegeta fly rush at Recoome's gut like a rocket, Recoome felt the pain then he evil smirk and grab Vegeta's waist.

Recoome: Good, that was a really nice try, "Recoome Death Driver"

Recoome dive-bomb Vegeta into the ground face-first

Vegeta: Ahhh!

*crash*

**[Cutscene when Vegeta health is almost gone]**

Recoome: Hey there *pick up Vegeta's half body from underground* you weaklings haven't kicked the bucket on me have you? *evil giggle*

Vegeta Ki blast Recoome, forcing him to let go of him. Recoome sent flying back then fall on his back and Vegeta falls, Vegeta struggles to get up while Donald cures Sora.

Simba: Sora, you ok?

Sora: Yes, thanks, Donald.

Donald: You're welcome.

Sora looks back at the plateau where Recoome kicked Goofy.

Sora: Simba, can you please get Goofy here?

Simba: Sure thing Sora.

Simba ran off to get Goofy while Sora and Donald watch Recoome quickly get back up as it was nothing.

Sora, Donald & Vegeta: !?

Recoome: Now your fighting dirty, just the way I like it. If you got any more move to try, your welcome to use it, if not I'm just going to kill you.

Vegeta mind: Da****, is there no stopping him? I knew he was strong, but th-this is ridiculous., he was toying with us as our attacks were nothing, if I don't think of something quickly, I'm good as dead.

Donald: Sora, can't you use any magic or summons to help Vegeta.

Sora: There is but, I'm low on MP and Goofy got the items I need.

Donald gives a worried look.

Sora: That doesn't mean we should give up like I said "we fight till the very end"

Donald: Yeah!

Both were ready to use their last magic spell.

Recoome: It's time to *pose* die! Ok goodbye, it was nice knowing you!

Sora: *whisper to Donald* Ready?

Donald nod.

Recoome: "Recoome Eraser Gun"

Recoome charges pink energy in his mouth and when he about to fires it, Sora and Donald use their stop magic on Recoome causing him to be frozen while the beams still in its mouth.

Sora: Vegeta! We froze him! Now it's your chance to escape!

Vegeta pant and he collapsed on the ground. Sora and Donald were shocked and they were far away to help Vegeta and when they think they lost, Krillin's power kick Recoome head causing his mouth to be shut and Gohan pick up Vegeta and fly off. The spell on Recoome wear off and Krillin saw he was about to explode, so he tried to fly fast as he could, but Recoome explodes causing Krillin to lose balance and fall crash near Sora. Gohan flies to Sora and put Vegeta down.

Vegeta: Brat! Get off me, do you think I needed your help?! *struggle to get up* Fools! What good of saving me huh?! You couldn't use that opening to attack Recoome instead, *groan* stupid, your complete lack of battle scene makes me want to throw up.

Sora, Donald, & Gohan: …

Krillin got up and look back and saw a huge crater where in the middle Recoome is still alive flop on the ground.

Krillin: *shock* Check that size of that crater… man if any of us taken that shot at full force… I don't want to think about it.

Recoome: *get up quickly and chuckle* That sneak attack not bad, you surprise me, you pop me on top of my head making me close my mouth *breath to show steam coming from his mouth* I can feel it, I will probably be very upset next time I look in the mirror.

The heroes were surprised.

Recoome: *look at Jeice and Burter* Hey Jeice! Burter! Do me a favor and let me take on the earthlings too!

Recoome began to beg to leave them no choice which Burter tells Recoome he can kill all of them, but Recoome will have to treat them so desserts.

Recoome: Awesome! *look at the heroes* You heard them maggots, your all mine now.

The heroes got ready for their next battle until Recoome quickly kick Krillin knocking him out easily, Gohan cried and went to comfort Krillin.

Donald: Krillin! *get angry at Recoome and careless charge at him*

Sora: Wait, Donald!

Donald cast every element magic spell on Recoome, but he stood there as they were nothing and he kicks Donald as he went flying passing Gohan and Krillin.

Gohan: Donald!

Recoome laugh as he thinks is funny until he heard someone and looks behind them.

?: "Berserk", "Cheer" and "Charge"

Recoome: Wha- *been hit*

It was Goofy that used Seven Elements but now he used Mighty Shield to gain more attack with the berserk spell. Recoome was push back, Simba jumps in and get a few swipes on Recoome and let out a powerful roar attack on Recoome, Recoome was pushed back being attacked.

Sora: Goofy! *was happy to see Goofy*

Goofy: hmm? *turns to see Sora* Sora! *happy*

Suddenly Recoome was right behind them and use his technique.

Recoome: "Recoome Kick" *kicked Goofy and Simba over Sora*

Sora: Goofy! Simba! You are ok!?

Goofy eyes circle as he sees Dragon Balls flying over his head.

Goofy: I think I'm seeing Dragon Balls…

Sora: *relief sigh and look at Simba* Thank you for your help Simba.

Simba: *struggle to get up* Sorry, it's all I can do… *disappear*

Sora: Your action won't be a waste.

Gohan sees as everyone is getting hurt the only fighter can stand to Recoome is Sora and himself, this gets him really mad.

Recoome: awe I goofed didn't I?

Goofy: Hey, that's almost my name ah-yuck.

Recoome: I was hoping to toy with them a little longer, you know, really have some fun.

Gohan: *raging mad* Ahhh! You big jerk! this is isn't over! I'm not giving up yet!

Donald: Me too!

Gohan looks back and was happy to see Donald and ready to fight.

Recoome: *evil laugh* You will. *continue to laugh*

**[Back to the gameplay with Sora, Donald, & Gohan VS. Recoome]**

Sora walks up to Goofy and Goofy gives Sora the items; Sora grabs them and ran up to Gohan and uses the item to fill up their energy. It was only Sora, Donald, and Gohan vs Recoome. Sora and Donald rush forward while Gohan fire a Masenko technique, but Recoome use his super-breath the fire back the Masenko at Gohan, so Gohan flies up avoiding the attack, but when Sora and Donald were about to attack, Recoome quickly fly past them and power hit Gohan to the ground.

Sora & Donald: Gohan!

Recoome was about to use his technique, but Sora cast a stop spell on Recoome before Recoome can do anything.

Sora: (Well, here goes nothing) Donald hit Recoome with everything you got!

Donald: You got it! *random spell attack with elemental magic on Recoome*

Sora: Here goes nothing "Berserk", "Critical Plus" and "Power Boost"

Sora boosting up his attacks even with the hidden potential that Elder Guru unlocks him. Sora brings out his powerful Keyblade to go out with full power, the Ultima Weapon.

Sora: *got close to Recoome* "Combo Plus" *combo attack Recoome* "Vortex" *powerful spinning attack on Recoome* "Blitz" *end the combo with a powerful strike* I'm not done yet! "Ars Arcanum" *Sora rapidly assaults Recoome for thirteen powerful blows* "Firaga" *blast a powerful fire attack pushing Recoome back* "Strike Raid" *hurl the Keyblade at Recoome and grab the key* Donald!

Donald: Right!

Recoome: huh?

Sora: "Thundaga"

Donald: "Thunder"

They both cast thunder magic and strike Recoome causing an explosion.

**[Gameplay ended]**

Sora: Did we win?

*Silence*

Donald: We did! *victory cheer*

Donald was doing his victory cheer until Recoome comes out of the smoke and ran toward Donald.

Recoome: "Recoome Mach Punch" *punch a powerful blow on Donald causing him to go unconscious*

Sora: Donald!

Recoome looks at Sora and laughs evilly.

Gohan: *look at the situation and struggle to get up* D-dad… Where are you?... No *getting up struggling* as I said…

Sora and Recoome look at Gohan.

Gohan: As I said, I'm not giving up!

Recoome: Great here we go *flies up* "Recoome Renegade Bomber"

Recoome fire a continuous energy bullet at Gohan. Sora saw this and went to Gohan and try to reflect the attack with his Keyblade as he can to protect Gohan.

Gohan: Sora…

Recoome: *stop shooting and evil grin* "Recoome Buster Magnum"

Sora reflect the last energy bullet leaving Sora an open space for Recoome to attack, Recoome kicks Sora up in the air, then kick Sora in the stomach, knee Sora in the head, and lastly, Recoome give a powerful kick on Sora that send Sora falling to the ground and crash. Gohan sees this in fear and looks Recoome giving him a creepy smile.

Gohan: I got to be strong, like dad… He keeps fighting and I… I won't stop fighting!

Recoome: Wow look at you still talking, you're a tough one. Guess they grow stubborn on your planet, huh? Ha, I should know, I'm stubborn too.

Gohan: I won't quit! I won't let you win! *charge at Recoome*

Recoome evilly smiles and kicks Gohan's neck causing him close to death. Krillin, Goofy, and Vegeta saw Gohan and were fear as they have lost the battle. Sora struggles to get up and sees Gohan on the ground almost dying.

Sora: GOHAN!

Krillin: No… *smash his fist to the ground and start crying* Gohan…

Vegeta: *struggle* T-that pathetic runt… and here I thought he gain a little strength.

Recoome: What a jig, you guys are just bunch of pushovers, seriously I didn't get a chance to break a sweat, I don't why Frieza even bother calling the Ginyu Force to deal with you losers, guess I just finish you all off and be done with- *hear something* hm?

A spaceship flies over and crashes land miles away from the Ginyu Force. The space pod door open and a figure slowly step outside the spaceship made by the Capsule Corp. the figure was wearing an orange and blue Gi, there were two symbols; the one on his is King Kai's symbol and the front on the chest was the Son family's symbol, blue wrist bands, blue boots-like, a bag tied to the waistband and have pointing hair. It was Son Goku.

To Be Continued


	7. Planet Namek- Part 5

**Kingdom Hearts: Shonen Adventure**

The Following is a fan-based

**FanFiction**

Kingdom Hearts, Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Naruto, Bleach, Hunter X Hunter, Yu Yu Hakusho, Saint Seiya, Rurouni Kenshin, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Fist of the North Star are all owned by Disney, Square Enix, Shueisha, and Weekly Shonen Jump.

Please Support the Official Release

* * *

Last Time On **Kingdom Hearts: Shonen Adventure**

_Vegeta met face to face with Sora and Gohan, but he laughs as they were still weak._

**Vegeta: Trust me, kid, your still light-years away.**

_But suddenly they sense high powerful energy from out of the atmosphere._

**Vegeta: Frieza summons the Ginyu Force to this ball of dirt?!**

_Now the fighters and Vegeta must work against the Ginyu Force, but when they were close to the Dragon Balls, it was too late, the Ginyu Force has already beaten them._

**Captain Ginyu: Seems we quite the score, Lord Frieza will be very pleased.**

_Captain Ginyu left with the Dragon Balls leaving his squad behind to kill the heroes after Vegeta kills Guldo, our heroes were up against Recoome, but Recoome was too much to them after defeating them and almost killing Gohan._

**Sora: GOHAN!**

_When all hope is lost, the mysterious space ship crash-landed, the figure comes out and it was no other than Son Goku! Will Son Goku save our heroes from the Ginyu Force and will the mighty Lord Frieza finally achieve his wish? Find out today on-_

**Kingdom Hearts: Shonen Adventure**

* * *

**Chapter 1 part 5: Goku Has Finally Arrived!**

Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Vegeta, and Krillin are watching the distance where the ship lands.

Sora: What's going on?

Sora is confused about the situation when Recoome spoke.

Recoome: What the… Who the heck is that?

Krillin: *giggles* It's Goku, I knew it… I Knew he'll make it.

Sora gives a small smile hearing Goku have arrived.

Sora: Hear that Recoome? Goku is here.

Recoome: *look at Sora* Who is Goku?

Suddenly a light appears in the sky and the pebbles start to rise.

Jeice: I don't like the way this feels, What the heck is it?

A mysterious red light zooms past Jeice and Burter, and it passes Recoome only for Recoome to be spinning. Recoome gasp when the figure stops in front of Gohan only to turn out to be Goku.

Sora's mind: *seeing Goku for the first time* so that Goku…

Goku: *whisper* Gohan…

Vegeta: Ha, Kakarot, of course, so he finally decided to show up.

Krillin giggles seeing Goku, Goku notice Krillin.

Goku: Hey Krillin, I brought a surprise, but hold on I'll be right there.

Sora watches at Goku seeing his kindness and his funny hair almost resemblance as Sora.

Sora: Huh…

Recoome: Hey! Who the hell do you think you are? *shouting at Goku* You can't just barge in here!

Goku ignore Recoome shocking Sora.

Sora's mind: Whoa, he isn't intimidated…

Goku: Hey, how do you feel?

Gohan: Daddy… Dad, is it really you!?

Sora: Gohan is heal!? Did Goku have Elixir?!

Goku: *Notice Sora* Hey! It's nice seeing you again! *cheerful smile*

Sora: W-what?

Goku: *look at Sora confuse* Umm… Don't you remember me? We fought against King Piccolo, remember?

Sora: Wait, Piccolo was a bad guy?

Goku: Um… Well, Piccolo wasn't a villain, he's a misunderstanding guy. *scratches his head*

Sora: Ok, but king?

Sora and Goku were having a conversation leaving Recoome shock and frustrated.

Recoome: That's it! Recoome has had it enough! Feel the strength of the Recoome!

Goku: Uh-oh, talk later. *in his fighting stance*

Sora: Right! *in his battle stance*

Goku: *pass the bag to Gohan* Gohan, pass the Senzu beans to the rest!

Gohan: R-right! *hurry over to Krillin*

**[Gameplay of Sora and Goku Vs. Mid-Boss Recoome's wave round]**

**(Round 1 Recoome (Normal Form))**

Recoome: *laughs* This is turning out to be a really fun day *turn his head at Burter and Jeice* Hey, how about give a reading on this little punk's power level you guys!

Burter: *scan Goku* heh, yeah right, you got to be kidding me. *shouts at Recoome* Don't sweat it, it's only 5,000!

Recoome: Ah! Aw man, that really bumps me out… *look at Goku* You're just like the rest all talk…

Sora's mind: He's disappointed?!

Recoome: All right, let's do this tough guy. *give the middle finger at Goku and Sora* This is what I think of you and your puny 5,000 power level.

Sora: Hey! That wasn't nice!

Recoome eviler laughs.

Goku: Heh.

Sora: Umm… Goku, you understand that he's about to kill us, right?

Goku: Don't be so sure Ventus, He won't lay a hand on us?

Sora: Ventus?

Goku: Yeah, that's your name right?

Recoome: *laughs* Oh boy, that's a good one. *look at his squad* Hear that! He says I won't lay a hand on them; guess I have to pound them on my feet instead. *fighting stance at Goku and Sora* Okay, enough of the comedy routine, will you say we'll get down to business, hands, feet, or whatever, it won't matter, you'll still gonna die.

Sora in his fighting stance while Goku standstill calmly.

Recoome: Prepare to be scared. *deep breath and pose* You feel the power! *pose* Recoome, Yeah!

Goku and Sora: *sweatdrop*

Recoome: Die! *charge towards Goku*

Sora: Goku!

Recoome swing his fist, but Goku wasn't there as he was vanished.

Sora: Where did… Where did Goku went?

Recoome was searching for Goku until.

Burter: What!? How did you?!

Jeice: What are you trying to pull?!

Recoome: Hey, what's going on!?

Sora's mind: *shocked seeing Goku at Burter and Jeice* so that where he is wow…

Goku flies over and land a few feet from Recoome.

Recoome: Oh, you cocky little punk, that's enough showing off, we get the idea you're pretty quick *grin* yeah, except speed alone isn't enough to save you. See I got this special little move I like to use and trust me you won't be able to dodge this one, no sir. I'm going to wipe out this whole place, everything you see is going to be rubble, just one shot, and your all dead. I hope your ready chief because I'm about to send you little wimps straight to hell!

Recoome place his both fists on the ground and charging his attack.

Recoome: Dodge this, punk!

Rock and pebbles start to rise while the ground is rumbling and shatter.

Recoome: Here it comes!

Sora: Goku we have to stop him! *charge at Recoome*

Goku: Wait.

Sora stops and turns to him.

Goku: leave it to me…

Sora: …

Recoome: Now full power! Now "Eraser Gun"!

Recoome was about to strike when suddenly something hurt Recoome very badly. It was Goku, elbow his gut while Recoome is gagging for air.

Goku: Sorry, I saw an opening that seems to scream attack, so… I did. *chuckle*

[Cutscene when Recoome slowly flops on the ground]

Sora's mind: T-that's it?! With one punch, that's crazy!

Goku: I guess he was a pushover. *turn to Sora and Laughs*

Suddenly dark magic showing around Recoome, then Recoome rise.

Recoome: *laughs* I'm didn't finish, now, let's try this again with the help this time

Recoome places his fists on the ground again, but he summons the Heartless, now the Heartless have Frieza's ship design, and Namekian features.

**[Round 2 Sora and Goku VS. Recoome (Dark magic form) and the Heartless with Krillin and Gohan commentary on the fights; Gimmick: The gameplay with show a 5 minutes limit timer, the objective is to defeat all the Heartless before the timer runs out, you can use stop magic on Recoome and the timer will stop, but when the timer reaches to zero and it's game over.]**

**(After round 2)**

Recoome: Ngh! You guys are tough, now time to get really serious, ultimate full power!

Goku: Whoa, this guy doesn't back down.

Sora: I'm running out of magic…

?: Sora!

Sora turn and see Donald and Goofy.

Sora: Guys! How did you guys heal?!

Donald: It was the Senzu Beans!

Sora: Umm… What?

Donald: Senzu Beans! *screaming duck*

Goofy: It was the magic beans that heal us.

Sora: Magic beans?

Goku: Hey, a Nemekian and… a talking duck?

Donald: *quacking*

Goku chuckled nervously not understanding Donald.

Sora: *notice Recoome* Guys, the fight is not over.

Donald and Goofy: Right!

**[Round 3 Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Goku Vs. Recoome (Full dark magic power)]**

Recoome: Go ahead, use all your dirty little tricks! *fighting stance*

Sora: Goofy and Donald help Goku. I'm going to summon someone.

Donald: You got it!

Donald and Goofy stand next to Goku.

Goku: Ready guys?

Goofy: Yep.

Donald: Oh, wait, "Aero" *spell cast on Goku*

Goku: Hehe, thanks, now go!

Goku, Donald, and Goofy: Hah! *charge at Recoome*

Meanwhile with Sora.

Sora: Courage! *use the Naturespark Gem*

Sora's Keyblade shine and he toss the shine on the ground to summon him. It was a young mule deer has wide eyes, and spindly legs, it was Bambi.

Sora: Hey Bambi, good to see you.

Sora pat Bambi while Bambi nudges.

Sora: Bambi, I'm running low on MP, care to help?

Bambi nod and prance around dropping MP orbs.

Sora: Thanks, follow me! *run off*

Bambi follows Sora meanwhile with Goku. Goku slam his fist against Recoome, but Recoome block the attack was about to strike when someone stops him.

Donald: "Stop" *cast spell on Recoome*

Goofy: "Rocket" *strike Recoome's stomach*

Recoome: *spell wears off* That puny attack didn't hurt.

Sora: Well what about this! "Firaga" *fire blast Recoome's back*

Recoome: Ngh! *turn to see Sora* You again, I'll kill you!

Sora: Bambi, go with Donald.

Bambi nod and ran off.

Recoome: Die! *charge at Sora*

Sora dodges and keep Recoome busy.

Donald: *notice the deer running towards him* It's Bambi!

Goku: Bambi?

Goofy: You mean, "The Great Prince of the Forest"?

Donald: yeah!

Suddenly Bambi tackle Donald nudging him.

Donald: *screaming duck*

Goofy: Hey, Bambi, what you doing here?

Bambi get off Donald and gives MP orbs.

Donald: *groan* Thanks…

Goku: Hey, Donald.

Donald: *quack*?

Goku: Do you have a power boost magic? I need to end it in one shot.

Goofy: Oh, so you can have the magic to counter his magic.

Goku: Yeah. *cheerful smile*

Donald: Sora has it!

Goofy: Then we must distract the Recoome guy busy.

Goku: Right, I'll get Sora *flies off*

Goofy: Let's go! *run off*

Donald was about to run when Bambi tuck Donald.

Donald: *quack*?

Bambi give Donald an Elixir.

Donald: Thanks, Bambie. *takes the Elixir*

Bambi nod and disappear.

Meanwhile, Sora is having trouble with Recoome.

Sora: "Strike Raid"

Sora hurls the Keblade, but Recoome knocks it back to Sora catching it.

Recoome: Haha, so weak.

Donald: "Thunder"

Recoome: *been strike and glare at Donald* You're going to be my lunch! "Recoome Mach Punch" *charge at Donald*

Sora: Donald!

Goku: Ventus, wait!

Sora: Huh?

Goku: Magic boosts me, trust me.

Sora: … Right.

Goku: Give me everything you got!

Sora: *spell cast on Goku* "Critical Plus" *cast more*

Goofy and Donald are trying their best to keep Recome busy.

Jeice: Oi mate! You're getting distracted!

Recoome: *Stops* What was that?

Burter: He said, You're- *been spell cast with stop magic*

Recoome: Hey! *Glare at Donald*

Donald: *quack*

Recoome: Nobody mess with the Ginyu Force! *charge at Donald*

Donald: *screaming duck running*

Meanwhile with Sora and Goku.

Sora: *stops and drop* Th-that's all I can do. *panting*

Goku: Thanks, I won't waste this. *flies towards Recoome*

Recoome: Your dead Duck!

Goku: "Pressure Point Attack"!

Recoome: *stops and turns to Goku* huh?

Goku elbow Recoome in the gut again, but with Critical Plus effect. Recoome gags then his dark magic disappears and falls to the ground, knock out.

**[Gameplay Ended]**

Sora: *saw the action and lay down* Phew, glad that's over.

Donald's hand holding the Elixir holding over Sora.

Sora: Oh *grab the Elixir* Thanks.

Goku: I'm glad you guys are okay.

Gohan: Dad!

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Goku notice Gohan and Krillin running towards them

Krillin: That was awesome, oh, *grab a bean from the bag* here's the last Senzu Bean *toss it to Goku*

Goku: *grab it* thanks. *notice Vegeta still injured* You haven't given it to Vegeta?

Krillin: Umm… no, why?

Goku tosses the Senzu Bean to Vegeta leaving Sora, Krillin, Gohan, Donald, and Goofy gasps. Vegeta grabs the Senzu Bean confuse.

Goku: Eat it Vegeta!

Donald: *quack*! Are you nuts!?

Gohan: Why you do that?

They saw Vegeta eat the Senzu Bean and recovers.

Sora: Whoa, those really are magic beans…

Krillin: Listen Goku, I hope you know what you're doing because I'm sure don't! You're taking a huge risk!

Goku: I owe Vegeta a favor.

Krillin: Huh?

Goku: if it wasn't for him, that with Frieza time would of finish you guys.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Krillin, Gohan: !

Goofy: Gawrsh, I guess you got a point there Ah-yuk.

Krillin: …

Goku: Hm? *notice Krillin looking down* Something wrong Krillin?

Krillin: … I'm trying not to be negative, it just… Well, I think we're out class, I know your really strong, but man I'm telling you, we never dealt with anything like this, these guys are too much, I mean Vegeta couldn't even stop them and he's stronger than ever.

Goku: Yeah, about Vegeta…

Krillin: Uhh…

Goku: What was Vegeta doing fighting them in the first place? I thought he was on their side?

Krillin: *sigh* I don't know where to begin, it's been crazy here.

Goku: Don't speak *place his hand on Krillin head*

Krillin: Huh?

Goku: This will be a lot faster, just relax.

Krillin: Umm, okay?

Goofy: Hey, Gogoo-

Donald: Goku.

Goofy: -whatcha doing?

Goku: going to read Krillin's mind. *focusing*

Goku focusing Krillin's mind and read everything.

Goku: Thanks, I understand everything.

Krillin: How?

Goku: I'm not really sure, that was my first time, it's weird, I finished my training program on the ship and something happens. I didn't think it was a big deal at the time, but I guess exercise 100 times normal gravity has benefit.

Donald: 100 times!?

Krillin: How was that possible?! You be crushed!

Goku: Nah, I must have tough skin or something, I feel just fine. Well I'm really proud of you guys, for everything you had done so far, what of an ideal, until I saw your thoughts, I didn't realize just how much of a struggle been for you five.

Sora: Heh, thanks.

Krillin: But we tried our best not to let you down.

Goku: Aww, neither of you can't ever let me down.

Sora: Umm, Goku.

Goku: Hm? What is it Ventus?

Sora: Actually, I'm not Ventus, I'm Sora.

Goku: Whoa, really? I guess you're a twin brother, you guys look a lot like each other.

Sora: Actually, I don't have a twin brother.

Goku: Really? Huh.

Sora: And this is Goofy and Donald.

Goku: Oh well, nice to meet you. *smile*

Sora give a cheerful smile back.

Goku: Now *glare at the Jeice and Burter* time to teach the Ginyu guys a lesson

Jeice and Burter: …

Goku: You two! I'm warning you! Leave this planet now and don't ever come back! I don't want to fight you, but I will if I have to, and if it comes to that I promise you that you both will be joining you're here on the ground, understand me!

Jeice: Hehehe, Oi, did you hear that Burter, these guys defeat him, and he thinks he can take on the Ginyu Force.

Burter: Yeah Jeice, I think he must just hit himself pretty hard when he landed here. They overwhelm Recoome that's all that doesn't make him tough just lucky, right?

Jeice: Right.

Krillin: Man, I don't like this at all… We better get ready you guys.

Donald: Yeah

Jeice and Burter jumps and flips landing between Sora and his friends.

Jeice: Now say hello to the Ginyu Force! *pose* Jeice!

Burter: *pose* I am your worst nightmare! *pose* Prepare yourself for… *pose* Burter!

Goku: … You want to dance or fight?

Jeice: To make sure you punks don't get in our way.

Jeice and Burter user their Dark magic to summon the Heartless.

Donald: Heartless!

Goku: Sora, you and your friends deal with the dark creatures I'll deal with them.

Sora: Right!

Jeice and Burter jumps and land next to each other and got to their running stance.

Jeice: Get ready!

Burter: Set!

Jeice: Go!

**[Gameplay of Sora, Goku, Donald, Goofy, Krillin, and Gohan VS Jeice, Burter, and the Heartless with Vegeta commentary; Gimmicks: Finish all the Heartless, you can fight Jeice and Burter, but they won't be knock out, knock them down and they got ten seconds to recover, if Goku gets knock out then game over]**

Sora knock out the last Heartless when suddenly he hears a cry in the sky, so he looks up and it was Burter falling down. When Burter was about to crash Goku was on the ground and punch Burter guts causing him to go unconscious.

Sora: Whoa.

Goku: *toss Burter to the ground* You been deceiving yourselves; this fight is fruitless.

Jeice is shocked seeing Burter knock out cold.

Goku: Listen, it's not too late for you to leave this planet, your choice, but if I were you I get out of here.

Vegeta: Don't be a fool Kakarot! He's a strong more men than you can count!

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Gohan, and Krillin: !

Goku: Don't you remember Vegeta, we let you go on earth! Don't you think they deserve the same chance?

Jeice: *stutter* I don't know who these guys are or where did they came from but they're good, geez I never seen anything like it, Ahh they're too powerful *looking at Goku and Sora* now that bunch of bad dudes, ngh, I'm bad, but man I ain't that bad, sometimes when you gotta know when to go, go, go! *flies off quickly*

Goofy: Gawrsh, he some friend isn't he?

Donald: Goofy, they're bad guys. *frown*

Goofy: Oh, right! *laughs*

Goku: At least these guys are fine, they might recover for a while. *looking at Recoome and Burter* Strong fighters, but weak characters.

Sora: But what happen when they want to fight us again?

Goku: I guess we'll fight them again.

Suddenly Vegeta knee on Burter's neck.

Sora: Hey! Stop that!

Vegeta stand in front of Burter evilly grinning.

Goku: Vegeta, That's enough! What are you doing!?

Vegeta ki blast Recoome killing him.

Sora: What's your deal!?

Goku: Seem like you know how to receive mercy, but you can't give it, too bad, I was hoping you might of change.

Vegeta: *spit* They don't deserve any favors, they scum Kakarot, believe me!

Goku glared at Vegeta.

Vegeta: Would they have taken mercy of your son and your friends?! If you have arrived ten minutes late, they will be gone right now!

Sora: …

Vegeta: Your too soft to be a Saiyan, that freak you let go could cost your life.

Goku: No way, not him!

Vegeta: He doesn't have to be stronger than you to beat you, He can take your kid hostage and make you walk right to their hands like a lab, these ruthless people are savages Kakarot, They're warriors and they'll do whatever it takes to win the game, and here you are Mr. Nice Guy, they're going to chew you up and spit you out with that attitude.

Goku: We'll see, I don't think having a little compassion isn't a disadvantage.

Vegeta: you poor fool, a fight with Frieza is a fight till the end, and it will be your end, your nothing compare to Frieza, Kakarot!

Sora: Are you blind? Goku defeats three guys of the Ginyu Force.

Krillin: Yeah, He was a league of his own, they couldn't even touch him and this guy is supposed to beat him? Not likely.

Donald: Yeah.

Vegeta: Kakarot strong, but not strong enough.

Krillin gives a disappointing look.

Sora: Then we must work together!

Goofy, Donald, and Gohan: Yeah!

Vegeta: Fools, not even all of us combine can defeat him, we'll be dead, and besides Frieza is been after the dragon balls and if I know him, he probably already made his wish by now, which means you won't be dealing with an all-powerful maniac, you'll be dealing with an immortal.

Krillin: Hmm… No, I don't think the Frieza guy uses his dragon balls yet.

Vegeta: Huh? Why not?! Explain!

Krillin: Well on earth when you summon the dragon, all kinds of crazy stuff starts happening, for one thing, the entire sky turns pitch black, plus they're always a lot of lighting, radical lighting, and high winds.

All of the heroes look at the sky except Krillin.

Krillin: Nope, the sky is still really calm.

Vegeta: What?! Then Frieza hasn't summon the dragon yet?! But why not, he bound them for a while now!

Goku: Hey, I think I know why, I bet Frieza doesn't know the password, huh? These balls aren't like the one on earth, here, you need a password.

Vegeta: A password? *clench his fists* Then there still hope.

Goku: Hey, that means they're still a chance to wish piccolo and others back to this dimension.

Krillin: All right!

Goku: What do you say, guys?

Gohan: *giggles*

Donald and Goofy: Yeah!

Goku: You guys should be proud; this means all of your hard work might still pay off.

Donald: Yay!

Krillin: Everything is still going to be okay!

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Krillin, and Gohan hold hands and jump around happy.

Goku: Haha, we might have a chance.

Vegeta's mind: A very slim chance…

Meanwhile with Jeice.

Jeice: Dig with style mates, you're not conflicted you're the Ginyu's!

The soldiers dug a hole for the dragon balls to hidden it, after they dug the dragon balls to the ground, Jeice pat the ground where the dragon balls are.

Jeice: Not too shabby captain, these soldiers know how to dig!

Captain Ginyu: yes, yes they do, now men, I'll be leaving for a while to take care of business, line up!

The soldiers line up.

Captain Ginyu: I want you all to sit this one out and watch but PAY close attention.

?: Leaving so soon Captain?

Captain Ginyu: *turns and see Maleficent* Ah, Maleficent, Jeice and I are leaving to pay someone a beating, take care of these men while I'm gone and make sure they practice their poses when I get back.

Maleficent: Of course and take these with you just in case.

Maleficent gives Ginyu and Jeice dark magics.

Captain Ginyu: Thanks, now Jeice.

Jeice: Right Captain.

Ginyu and Jeice stand next to each other.

Captain Ginyu: We are-

Ginyu and Jeice pose.

Captain Ginyu: -the Ginyu-

Ginyu and Jeice pose again.

Captain Ginyu: Force!

Ginyu and Jeice pose once more. All the soldiers nervously clap while Maleficent sweatdrops and give a slow clap frowning.

Jeice: It's just not the same without the other guys…

Captain Ginyu: We're like two puppies that been separated from their letter… *furious* That guy is gonna pay dearly for this, you hear me! *shows aura with little dark magic*

Jeice: I-I heard you, Captain.

The two flies off while Maleficent watches them fly off she walks to Frieza's ship.

Maleficent's mind: Thank goodness they're gone, now let's see what Frieza has in store…

Sora: What do we do now?

Krillin: Yeah, where do we go from here?

Goku: Hey Vegeta, you know Frieza and the others are a lot better than us, how would you suggest we approach this situation?

Vegeta: Oh, it quite simple, all you have to do is finish Frieza.

Goku: You don't think I can't do it do you? I know King Kai warn me about Frieza as well and stay away from him at all costs.

Vegeta: Good advice.

Goku: But heck, if we can get to the dragon balls and wish our friends from Earth back, we might have a chance.

Vegeta: Your friends from earth? If you think they're going to tip the scales in your favor, you're out of your mind, but I have an idea, let me wish for immortality and we'll win for sure.

Sora: You can forget that! There's no way we'll let you become immortal!

Vegeta gives an evil smirk, then suddenly he senses two life forms heading in their directions.

Krillin: Two big powers are coming.

Gohan: Oh great, they're heading right for us, aren't they? And the other one feels powerful…

Vegeta: You better believe it, Jeice the one your dad let go is coming back with Captain Ginyu. Oh, you have done it now Kakarot, you're not having any regrets, are you?

Krillin: Hey shut up! We're here for you Goku, just tell us what to do and we'll do it!

Vegeta: Wait for a second, if those guys are coming here, and I can't sense Frieza over there where the ship is, Kakarot quick, help me locate where Frieza.

Goku: Right, no problem. *use his sense to look for Frieza*

Goofy: I don't get it? What's the big deal?

Vegeta: The big DEAL is the Dragon Balls are at their spaceship, and Frieza isn't there for some reason.

Goofy: Then those space aliens are coming here to leave the dragon thinging-

Gohan: -unguarded at the ship!

Vegeta: Precisely.

Goku: There a huge power in that direction *point over the horizon* but it's pretty far off, that's him it's unmistakable now.

Gohan: Uh-oh, That's Guru's place…

Krillin: This is not good, Guru is old, and he can't defend himself.

Goku: And that's not all.

Krillin: That's right! Guru creates the Dragon Balls, so if Frieza destroys him, the Dragon Balls are history as well!

Vegeta: Say what!? Your mean there some old Namekian dies the dragon balls will vanish!?

Goku: All things must pass, not even the dragon balls will last forever.

Sora: But would this Frieza guy hurt Guru if he knew?

Krillin: But he doesn't know…

Donald: *screaming duck*! This is bad! *running around screaming*

Gohan: Guru is a pure Namekian he reminds of you a grandfather or something, how can anyone want to hurt such a great guy?

Vegeta: All of you shut up! What world do you live in?!

Goku: Cool it guys, we got company!

The heroes got to their fighting position as Ginyu and Jeice lands glaring at them

Jeice: Meet the boss mates, his name is Captain Ginyu and he has a few words with you concerning our last encounter earlier.

Sora: Hey Goku, what's the plan?

Goku: You and your friends take Krillin and Gohan to Bulma and ask her for the dragon radar.

Sora: Okay.

Goofy: Wait a minute isn't that Maleficent's magic?

Sora looks at Ginyu and covers with a little dark magic.

Sora: Goku, change of plan, those guys have dark magic gifted from my enemy Maleficent, we need to be here.

Goku: Okay, Krillin? *looks at Krillin*

Krillin: You can count on us.

Captain Ginyu: *read his scouter* All right, let's see, the Scouter says… 5000…

Jeice: That's impossible, somehow he can deny his true level from the scouter.

Captain Ginyu: Shut up Jeice.

Jeice: Huh?

Captain Ginyu: Of course, he's hiding his true power level, that's ridiculous obviously, you're looking at a rare fighter there, a guy like this can quadrupole his fighting power in an instant, I estimate when he really gets going, he'll have a power level of 6000 or maybe more.

Jeice: What?! 6000! But he said he's a Saiyan no bloody Saiyan that we ever met is that strong!

Captain Ginyu: Well this one is, think about it he might be a mutant like us, I mean he's defiantly different, he's a first I have seen without a tail, what a magnificent opportunity to showcase my fabulous strength *smirk* a chance to reveal of full extend of grander in battle, you gotta love it.

Sora: Krillin and Gohan, fly there as fast as you can to Bulma.

Gohan: What about Dad, you, and your friends? There's no way we can't leave you all by yourself.

Donald: Don't worry.

Sora: The five of us can take them on.

Krillin: Okay *look at Gohan* let's get out of here and let them do their thing, don't forget we got a mission to finish.

Gohan: Piccolo and the others…

Goku: Now you're it, you guys.

Sora: *saw Vegeta walking towards Captain Ginyu* Vegeta, we need to work together if we're going to survive, we need to trust each other if we're going to take on Frieza.

Goku: Well, how does that sound Vegeta, will you do it?

Vegeta: Yeah sure, why not.

Goofy: Wait, you mean it?

Sora: *notice Krillin and Gohan* What are you guys waiting for? Hurry before anything bad happens.

Krillin: You got it Sora, come on Gohan!

Gohan: Right!

The two fly off.

Jeice: Hey, there they go!

Captain Ginyu: Let them go, big deal.

Goku: *in his fighting position* Well, I guess it's now or never.

Vegeta: And I'm right behind you.

Sora: Same with us.

Donald and Goofy: Yeah!

It was a staredown between the five heroes against the two Ginyu Force until Vegeta quickly flies off.

Vegeta: Hahaha! Have fun Saiyans!

Sora: Vegeta!

Donald: You big coward! *screaming duck*

Captain Ginyu: Prepare to die! Hahaha!

To Be Continued


	8. Planet Namek- Part 6

**Kingdom Hearts: Shonen Adventure**

The Following is a fan-based

**FanFiction**

Kingdom Hearts, Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Naruto, Bleach, Hunter X Hunter, Yu Yu Hakusho, Saint Seiya, Rurouni Kenshin, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Fist of the North Star are all owned by Disney, Square Enix, Shueisha, and Weekly Shonen Jump.

Please Support the Official Release

* * *

Last Time On **Kingdom Hearts: Shonen Adventure**

_When our heroes were fallen, Son Goku comes in._

**Krillin: *laughs* It's Goku!**

_When Recoome felt a mockery from Goku, he rages to use his strongest attack, but to everyone's surprise, Goku finishes him off with one blow, but thanks to Maleficent's magic he rises again, now Goku needs to fight him again, but with Sora and his friends help._

**Goku: Ventus, Magic boost me!**

_After defeating Recoome, Jeice and Burter steps in and fight, after Goku knocks Burter out cold making Jeice flies to his captain, out of nowhere Vegeta Kills Recoome and Burter!_

**Sora: Hey! Stop that!**

_When our heroes find out that Frieza hasn't used the Dragon Balls, Jeice and Captain Ginyu comes in, when they find out no one was at the Frieza's ship, Krillin and Gohan fly off to get the Dragon Balls leaving the other heroes to fight the remaining Ginyu Force, but then Vegeta storms off to get the Dragon Balls for himself!_

**Vegeta: Hahaha! have fun!**

**Donald: You coward!**

_Will Sora and his friends defeat the remaining Ginyu Force? Will Krillin and Gohan get the Dragon Balls before Vegeta? Find out today on-_

**Kingdom Hearts: Shonen Adventure**

* * *

**Chapter 1 part 6: Captain Ginyu Rage In The Fight**

Ginyu Zoom in and elbow Goku, launching him and Ginyu chase after him.

Sora: Goku!

Sora and his friends were about to run after them, but then suddenly Heartless appears out of nowhere.

Jeice: Where you going, mates? Let the Captain have his fun. *smirk* You're going to pay what you did to the Ginyu Force.

Jeice summons more Heartless.

Jeice: Blast you! The Ginyu Force will not be insulted by an ape-like you! Prepare to feel the heat of the fearsome Red Magma!

**[Gameplay of Sora, Donald, and Goofy VS. Jeice and the Heartless; Gimmick: Defeat Jeice, Heartless will keep spawning until you defeat Jeice]**

Sora slash Jeice and they back up a few feet then they watch over and saw Goku and Ginyu land. It was silent until.

Jeice: Haha way to go Ginyu!

Donald: Goku needs help…

Sora: I know Donald, but the red guy is not letting us fight with Goku thanks to Maleficent's magic.

Goofy: How do we get past him?

Sora: … I don't know…

Goku and Ginyu charge at each other and fight… Until they pose.

Sora: … Why are they posing?...

Donald: I don't know…

They watch as they're having a conversation.

Jeice: Outta boy Captain! He looks worried now; you got this blob right where you want him!

Sora: Goku doesn't worry about anything, he's a strong fighter!

Jeice: *grin* We'll see about that.

Ginyu fire his ki blast which Goku jumps out of the way, the blast flew a few yards away until it makes a huge explosion causing a huge crater. Goku tries to kick Ginyu, but he dodges the kick and they start fighting.

Sora: Goku!

Jeice: Oi! I said let the Captain fight!

Sora: Then we get through you. *battle stance*

Jeice: You're a fool to challenge the Ginyu Force's Red Magma! Me, Jeice! And to make sure it just us.

Jeice summons more Heartless in front of Donald and Goofy.

Sora: Guys!

Jeice: Take This!

**[Gameplay of Sora VS. Jeice]**

Jeice back off when Sora knocks him then he saw Goku and Ginyu flying up high, so he fires his ki blast at Goku causing Goku to get distracted and Ginyu holds Goku from behind.

Jeice: *laughs* yeah we did it, Captain! *laugh*

Sora: You cheated!

Jeice: *ignoring Sora* Yeah! It's your turn Captain, give him a final blow!

Ginyu was holding Goku until… He let him go.

Sora: What?

Jeice: No Captain! We had him, why in the world did you do that for?!

Suddenly Ginyu ki blast almost at Jeice.

Captain Ginyu: I did not recall asking for help!

Jeice struggles to gain his balance in the air from the explosion.

Jeice: But sir, why?! Why did-

Ginyu: Hush! You know better than to interfere with me bide! Do it again and your through, do you hear me!? Finished!

Jeice nervously nods.

Ginyu: Now finish those rookies and don't interfere!

Jeice: …

Donald: *laughing duck*

Jeice watches over and sees Donald and Goofy finish defeating the Heartless while Donald laughing.

Jeice: How dare you! *aura and dark magic showing around*

**[Gameplay between Sora, Donald, and Goofy VS. Jeice (Full dark magic power form), battling while hearing a conversation between Goku and Ginyu while Goku shows his full power, during the fight ki blasts will interfere with the battle]**

Jeice knee down as Sora, Donald, and Goofy was ready to strike until.

Captain Ginyu: Hey Jeice!

Jeice: *look up* Y-yes Captain?

Ginyu drops his Scouter and Jeice catches it.

Ginyu: Hold on to that…

Sora, Donald, and Goofy looks up and can't believe what they saw, Ginyu stab himself badly injure close to his heart.

Sora: W-why?!

Ginyu: "Change"!

A yellow beam comes out from Ginyu's mouth and went to Goku's mouth. After some kind of attack, nothing happens.

Donald: What happen?

Sora: I'm not sure…

Jeice flies up towards Goku.

Sora: Goku, watch out!

But Sora did not expect Goku and Jeice to have a quick conversation and flies off.

Goofy: So… Did we win?

Sora: I'm confused…

Ginyu slowly flies down feeling painful.

Donald: *notice Ginyu* Ginyu! *charge towards Ginyu while duck screaming*

Ginyu: No, No wait! It's me Goku!

Donald: *stop screeching* Goku?

Goku (Ginyu's Body): Yes Donald, Ginyu switches my body. *groan while holding his chest*

Goofy: He switches your body?

Goku (Ginyu's Body): yes, now they're heading to the Dragon Balls *groan* I feel pain…

Sora: We got to get his body back.

Donald: But how?

Sora: … ! *raise his key* Courage!

Sora uses a Watergleam gem and summons Dumbo.

Donald and Goofy: Dumbo!

Goku (Ginyu's Body): You sound happy to see him, but why you calling him a mean name?

Sora: Oh, it's actually his name.

Goku (Ginyu's Body): Oh, okay.

Sora: Hey Dumbo, can you carry Goku?

Dumbo looks at Goku and backs off scared.

Sora: oh no, he's a nice guy inside a bad guy body. Dumbo looks at Sora's confusion.

Sora: I know it's sound bizarre, but you got to trust me okay?

Dumbo wiggles his ears as a yes and stands next to Goku.

Goku (Ginyu's Body): Hehehe, t-thank you. *lays down on top on Dumbo*

Sora: Goku rest on Dumbo we'll do the rest.

Goku (Ginyu's Body): You got it.

Sora: Okay let's head where the Ginyu is heading.

Donald and Goofy: Right!

**[Gameplay of Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Goku in Ginyu's Body on top of Dumbo traveling through Namek; Gimmick: Heartless will head straight Goku, Protect Goku at all times and get through obstacles the game ends when you reach the end or when Goku's HP is at 0]**

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Dumbo, and Goku (Ginyu's Body) have arrived and saw Krillin and Gohan up against Ginyu (Goku's Body), but he's powering up his power level.

Sora: Krillin! Gohan!

Gohan: *notice Sora and his friends* Sora!

Goofy: Hey, what's going on?!

Krillin: Ginyu said he achieve greater power because he switches Goku's Body and he's demonstrating his greatest power!

Sora: Goku, how bad is this?

Goku (Ginyu's Body): * looks at himself* Really bad… Krillin, Gohan, listen to me *seeing Gohan scared* be brave Gohan, and listen very carefully, you must defeat him right away, trust me, I know you can do it!

Krillin: What!? Are you out of your mind!?

Ginyu (Goku's Body): Hahahaha! Jeice, check your Scouter display, and give me a strength reading!

Jeice: Right! *use his scouter*

Ginyu (Goku's Body): Ahhh!

Jeice: …

Ginyu (Goku's Body): Now Jeice, hurry up will ya!

Jeice: Umm… You're at 23…

Ginyu (Goku's Body): Will you speak up!

Jeice: 23,000 Captain!

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Krillin, and Gohan: …

Ginyu (Goku's Body): Yeah, now you all are toast!

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Krillin, and Gohan: …

Ginyu (Goku's Body): You pipe size pukes, don't stand a chance, against me! Hahaha!

…

Ginyu (Goku's Body): … ! *look at Jeice* 23!?

Jeice: A-and getting weaker!

Ginyu (Goku's Body): It's not possible!? M-maybe you should check it again Jeice…

Goku (Ginyu's Body): You still don't get it, do you Ginyu!?

Ginyu notice Goku.

Goku (Ginyu's Body): Unless you know how to use your mind and body as one TOGETHER, you only get weaker and weaker!

Sora: *cheerful laughs* Hit him hard you guys! *throw his fist in the air*

Krillin, Gohan, and Ginyu (Goku's Body) start fighting.

Sora: Crud I'm low on MP… What about you Donald?

Donald: Same…

Sora: Goofy, Do you still-

Goofy: No can't do Sora, I'm all empty… *take his inside pockets out only to show a butterfly flying out*

Donald: Where did the butterfly come from?

Sora: I only have enough to summon one...

Donald: Well, who it's going to be?

Goofy: A miracle will be nice…

Sora: Miracle… I know! *use Fireglow gem* Give me strength! *slam his Keyblade in the ground and twist it like a key*

Black smoke starts to spread from the Keyblade, something big rises from the smoke, this caught Goku (Ginyu's Body).

?: Did I hear someone ask for a MIRACLE!? Let me hear you say "Whoa"!

Goku (Ginyu's Body): Whoa!

?: That's exactly right! Get ready because your serpentine salvation is at hand! For I have heard your calls and you summon me! To help you in your battles, So heed my word! Cause if you lose the war, they'll make sure your DEAD!

Sora rolls his eyes, Goofy giggles, and Donald facepalm and groans.

Goku: Who are you?

?: Who am I? Who am I?! I am the god of lost souls, I am the powerful, the guardian spirit of the Fa family, the * jump out the smoke* indestructible Mushu!

The creature jumps out the smoke and appears to be small and slender red Chinese dragon, blue horns, gold mustache, yellow underbelly, dark red nose, claws, tail tuft, spikes on his back, and black eyes, overconfident about himself, of course, it's Mushu.

Goku (Ginyu's Body): … You're a lizard?

Mushu: Hey, dragon, DRAGON, is it not obvious that I have horns and mustache? I don't even do the lizard tongue thing. *hissing showing tongue*

Goku (Ginyu's Body): Well dragons are large so… hehehe. *nervous chuckle*

Mushu: Okay, listen here you purple horns freak! *crawl on his armor and face to face with Goku trying to threaten him* If I was my real size I would teach you a lesson, but NO dishonor, dishonor on your all family!

Sora: Mushu.

Mushu: *notice Sora* Sora, nice to see you! How are you doing? And quick question what's with this place, it's all… greeny?

Sora: No time, can you use your fire attacks on him?

Sora pointing at Ginyu (Goku's Body) while Ginyu fighting Krillin and Gohan.

Sora: Krillin and Gohan need supports.

Mushu: Well you ask the right dragon for the job *climbs on Sora head* time to save the day again!

Vegeta appears and starts fighting Jeice.

Goku (Ginyu's Body): Vegeta… Hey Mushu!

Mushu: *looks at Goku* What is it two horns?

Goku (Ginyu's Body): Try not to hurt Vegeta.

Mushu: Veggie?

Goku (Ginyu's Body): Vegeta, the one with pointing hair fighting the red guy.

Mushu: You got it, pal, *looks at Ginyu* let's fire this baby!

**[Mini-Game: The objective is to finish Ginyu (Goku's Body) before Krillin's and Gohan's Hp are at 0, the tap button is to shoot fireballs, but hold the button and Mushu fires a big fireball attack. Vegeta and Jeice will interfere so try not to shoot at Vegeta because if you do, he'll ki blast back at you, but shoot at Jeice so they won't interfere, middle of the mini-game Vegeta will ki blast Jeice killing him in the background. When Ginyu (Goku's Body) is at 0 the game is over]**

Mushu fire breath at Ginyu (Goku's Body) as the fire impact Ginyu.

Ginyu (Goku's Body): *glare at Mushu on top of Sora* You little-

Suddenly Vegeta comes from behind Ginyu (Goku's Body) and starts launching him in the air until Vegeta launches Ginyu (Goku's Body) to the ground crashing.

Donald: W-what happen?!

Vegeta: The WINNER! *charging his power level*

Ginyu (Goku's Body): I'll get you…

Goku (Ginyu's Body): That's enough Vegeta! He can't fight back!

Vegeta flies charging straight at Ginyu (Goku's Body) until Ginyu smirks.

Goofy: Say, why is he smirking?

Goku (Ginyu's Body): Oh no! He's about to change body!

Vegeta is heading towards Ginyu (Goku's Body) really fast until…

Ginyu (Goku's Body): "Change Now"!

The beam of light comes out Ginyu's mouth (Goku's Body) and was heading straight towards Vegeta. Vegeta notices the beam, so he tries to slow down, but the beam was getting closer quickly until Goku (Ginyu's Body) flies in front of Vegeta getting caught in the beam. Now the beam is connected with Goku's and Ginyu's mouth, their bodies have returned to their original body.

Captain Ginyu: Wait, what this? *look at his arms* My own body? *groan and look at Goku* It's you!

Goku: *grunt feeling pain* haha… Yep, I did it… I got… My body back…

Mushu: Okay now I'm really confused, Hey Sora give me heads up, what just happen?

Sora: Well you see…

Goofy: Gogoo-

Donald: Goku…

Goofy: -and that Ginyan-

Donald: Ginyu…

Goofy: Has switch bodies, but now they're back to their original bodies, ah-yuk.

Mushu: *confuse looked* … Okay, now I'm really lost.

Sora: We'll talk about it someday when this is over.

Mushu: Well okay, but my work here is done, see you soon Sora. *disappear*

Sora smile when Dumbo toots in front of Sora.

Sora: Oh, hey, thank you Dumbo.

Dumbo gives his last toot and disappear. It was silent until…

Goku: HA!

Sora, Donald, and Goofy quickly look over and saw Goku perform a Kamehame Wave attack, but he misses and collapses.

Sora: Goku!

Sora, Donald, and Goofy was going to help Goku, but Vegeta comes in and starts pummeling Ginyu as they flew fighting so Sora and his friends came to check on Goku.

Sora: Goku, you okay?

Goku: Y-yeah, just low on energy right now…

They hear a crash and look over and saw Ginyu slowly getting up while the rocks crumble, Ginyu grin until…

?: My, my, my, having trouble Ginyu?

Maleficent appears coming out from Frieza's ship, everyone notices her, but Vegeta is confused.

Vegeta: (What?! Who is she and where did she come from?! I never saw her when I was attacking Frieza's ship.) *looking at her dress* (She not part of Frieza's army. Is she working with Frieza?)

Captain Ginyu: Maleficent? *angry* Where have you been! My team and men are all wiped, what have you been doing?!

Maleficent: Relax Ginyu, I was called Frieza for his assistant and I was on my way making a bargain with someone.

Vegeta: (She is working with Frieza, why the hell would she be working with a maniac like him?!) * glares at her* (what's her goal…) *clench his fists*

Captain Ginyu: Oh, my apologies.

Maleficent: It's ok Ginyu. *notice Sora* Nice to see you *glare* boy.

Donald: Hey! We're right here!

Maleficent ignore Donald.

Captain Ginyu: So, who were you bargaining with?

Maleficent: Him.

Maleficent points her staff over a distance at the ground and summon Opposite Armor, but the head is half missing and the hands are shaped like shotgun tubes.

Sora: Is that-

Donald: Opposite Armor!

Goofy: But why are the hands look weird and the head is half missing?

Captain Ginyu: You made a deal with a weird robot?

Maleficent: Not it, him.

What appears on the top head is a figure slender, muscular, fair skin, brown hair with gray sides, thinly mustachioed, gray eyes, stubbles on his limbs and wearing yellow clothing, it was **Clayton**.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: Clayton!

Krillin and Gohan fly down next to Sora.

Krillin: You know this guy?

Sora: Yeah, we beat him at the Deep Jungle, that poacher's goal was to kidnapped and sell wild gorillas at the black market for a high price of money.

Gohan: That's horrible.

Goofy: But wasn't he was crush by Stealth Sneak?

Clayton interrupts them.

Clayton: I was, but I made a deal with Maleficent that if I destroy you all, I'll get to get back at Deep Jungle to finish what I started after I get rid of Tarzan!

Sora: It won't happen!

All the heroes (except for Goku) got to their fighting stance.

Captain Ginyu: Really?! This guy you bargain with?! This runt doesn't stand a chance against those warriors!

Gayton: *notice Ginyu and point his shotgun at Ginyu* I don't know what you are, but you better watch your mouth.

Captain Ginyu: How pathetic, using your weapons against me? You have no idea how powerless you are. *smirk*

Maleficent: Now, now boys, we have other things to worry about.

Captain Ginyu: Tch, fine. *battle stance*

Clayton: Same here. *control the Opposite Armor and have his giant shotgun arms towards the heroes*

Sora: Get ready.

Krillin: Right!

Suddenly a bunch of heartless appearing.

**[Gameplay of Sora, Donald, Goofy, Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta VS. Boss Captain Ginyu, Clayton (Controlling Opposite Armor), and Heartless]**

Vegeta charges first and launch Ginyu in the air and starts fighting

Sora: (low on MP) Krillin, Gohan. Can you keep Clayton busy?

Gohan: Sure thing!

Krillin: Go! Krillin and Gohan kept Clayton busy fighting.

Sora: Donald uses your Jackpot.

Donald: Right!

Sora and Donald: "Jackpot"!

They cast their spell and they charge towards the Heartless, meanwhile with Krillin.

Krillin: "Destructo Disc"

Krillin shoots a razor-sharp disc Ki at Clayton, But Clayton jumps out of the way.

Clayton: Take this! *rapid-fire his shotgun hands at Krillin*

Gohan was ready to charge his attack on Clayton, but Clayton notices Gohan and smacks him before he attacks.

Krillin: Gohan!

Clayton quickly shoots his shotgun hands at Krillin, Krillin block it, but was launch to the ground. Clayton smirk until.

Vegeta: "Galick Gun" Fire!

The Galick Gun was supposed to hit Ginyu, but Ginyu dodges the attack and the Ki blast impacts the ground close to Clayton causing Clayton to be launch and crash. Clayton was off the armor, but he quickly gets back on and starts firing at Vegeta.

Clayton: Take this!

Vegeta was dodging the attack, but Ginyu was almost getting hit.

Captain Ginyu: Watch where you are firing you runt and don't INTERFERE! "Milky Cannon"!

Ginyu holds his right-hand forwards and then releases a strong purple energy wave at Clayton, Clayton notices this and tries to jump back further, but a huge impact on the ground cause Clayton send flying and crash nearby plateau. Ginyu smirk, but Vegeta saw an opening and launch Ginyu to the ground and charge at him. Clayton slowly move from the plateau, until-

Krillin: "Destructo Disc"

Krillin throws another Destructo disc and cut the Opposite Armor's right arm.

Clayton: *anger* You little-! *point his shotgun hand at Krillin*

Gohan: "Masenko"

Gohan puts his hands above the head with the palms facing Opposite Armor's body and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going in opposite directions and thrust his hands forward fire a beam of yellow energy. The Opposite Armor has been hit and crash at the plateau again.

Clayton: You brats!

Krillin and Gohan laughs and flies away. Clayton chase after them. Sora finishes the last Heartless able to regain their MP's. They look over and saw Clayton chasing Krillin and Gohan.

Sora: Donald, go help Krillin and Gohan, Goofy back me up!

Donald: You got it! *Go help Gohan and Goofy*

Sora and Goofy chase after Clayton.

Sora: "Fire"

Sora uses a fire spell on Clayton to notice Sora's attack then block and shoot at Sora. Goofy steps in and use his Adamant Shield to block Clayton then Sora jump out.

Sora: "Super Glide"

Sora head straight at Clayton, Clayton saw him and bring out his cutlass and they both clash their weapon. Gohan stops and notices Sora fighting Clayton, as Clayton fighting the Opposite Armor is following Clayton's movement.

Gohan: Krillin, look!

Krillin: It's Sora!

Donald: "Cure"

Donald cures Krillin and Gohan.

Gohan: Donald! *happy*

Krillin: Thanks Donald, now what do we do?

Donald: Fire the leg.

Krillin: What?

Donald: The leg, the leg! *tries pointing the leg*

Krillin: *ignore Donald's pointing* The egg?

Donald: No! Leg!

Gohan: The hag?

Donald: Leg! Leg! *screaming duck and doing his angry dance*

Goofy: Hey guys, I got a plan!

Gohan: *saw Goofy* Goofy!

Goofy: How about you guys shoot the opposide ammo leg. *points at the legs*

Krillin: Good idea Goofy! * looks at Donald* Hear that Donald, we need to shoot his legs! *point the legs confident*

Donald: … *frown* Oh, brother…

Krillin: Now let shoot that leg!

Gohan: "Masenko"

Donald: "Thunder"

Krillin: "Destructo Disc"

The three fire their attack and was able to break the Opposite Armor's leg causing the armor and Clayton to lose balance, Sora saw this opportunity and strike Clayton off the armor. Clayton falls off the armor but when he looks up he saw the armor was about to crush Clayton.

Clayton: AHHHH!

The armor crush Clayton killing him, the armor vanishes with no sign of Clayton's body.

Sora: *lands on the ground and saw the armor vanish* Clayton…

A crash was heard, and the heroes watch over and saw Ginyu on the ground, Ginyu notice the heroes.

Captain Ginyu: "Mi-

Donald: "Stop" *cast spell on Ginyu*

Sora and his friends run after Ginyu then suddenly Vegeta comes in and launch Ginyu up in the sky.

Sora: Vegeta! Stop!

Goku: Sora!

Sora: *sees Goku* Goku!

Goku: Heal me, quickly!

Sora: But Goku-

Goku: There is no time! Hurry and heal me!

Sora: *gasp and nod* Donald, I need help!

Donald: Right!

Sora: "Curaga"

Donald: "Cure"

Goku was healed but was not able to get up, he did have enough strength to throw something.

Sora: What was that!?

The stop magic on Ginyu wears off and saw Vegeta, so he took this opportunity.

Captain Ginyu: "Change" Now!

A beam from Ginyu's mouth fires straight at Vegeta then suddenly a Namekian frog comes out of nowhere and was hit by Ginyu's attack, now the frog and Ginyu switch bodies.

**[Gameplay ended]**

The Frog and Ginyu lands.

Namekian Frog (Ginyu's Body): Ribbit, Ribbit. *hops away*

Goku: Hehehe, can't believe it works…

Krillin: Goku *run-up to Goku* are you alright?

Gohan: *next to Goku* talk to me dad…

Sora and Krillin help Goku getting up, and Vegeta lands in front of them.

Goku: I-I guess that's taken care of Ginyu, just don't forget Vegeta, y-you own me a big one, haha.

Vegeta: Right, but explain this to me Kakarot, what happened back there to Captain Ginyu?

Goku: *chuckle* You don't get it, do you Vegeta? Take a good look at the frog over there and say hello to… Captain Ginyu.

Vegeta looks over at Ginyu.

Ginyu (Frog's Body): *croak* *croak*

Vegeta: Well, looks to me it's frog stomping time. *smirk*

Ginyu is frightened and tries to hop away, but Vegeta was getting closer when suddenly Maleficent appears.

Sora: Maleficent!

Vegeta: That Namekian woman *fighting stance*

Maleficent: How dare you call me a Namekian you fool!

Vegeta: Well, a friend of Frieza it's an enemy of MINE!

Vegeta tries to punch Maleficent, but Maleficent hypnosis on Vegeta.

Goku: Vegeta!

Vegeta flops on the floor and Maleficent disappears with Ginyu. Donald cure Vegeta and Vegeta wakes up.

Vegeta: What!? *looks around* Where is that Namekian woman?!

Sora: She's disappeared with Ginyu.

Vegeta watches over the distance clenching his fists, meanwhile with Maleficent over a few miles away from where she can see Frieza's ship. Maleficent holding Ginyu in her hand understand that Ginyu wants his body back.

Maleficent: I understand you want your body back, but…

Ginyu (Frog's Body): *croak*?

Maleficent: *drop Ginyu* Your no use to me anymore, as you can see I just need to get rid of your boss Frieza.

Ginyu (Frog's Body): *croak*!

Maleficent: Oh captain, my captain, did I scare you? You should because when I get my hands on the Dragon Balls, I don't want to rule the world or become Immortality, I just want to cover the two universes, cover in darkness. *glare at Ginyu*

Ginyu (Frog's Body): *croak*! *croak*! *CROAK*!

Maleficent: What did you expect? Oh, and before I do something I want to let you know that I do have powerful allies, but the reason why I choose Clayton is that he's the weakest ally just like you. *evil smirk*

Ginyu (Frog's Body): ...

Maleficent: Have you forgotten? I'm Maleficent, Mistress of Evil, I bow down to… NO ONE!

Maleficent uses her powerful magic on Ginyu destroying him into nothingness, Ginyu is now dead. Maleficent watches over and saw Sora and his friends enter the ship,

Maleficent: I have no use of the ship no more; I have what I need *holds a Scouter* this will help me finds the Earth's Dragon Balls just in case, now time to check in Frieza to see if he needs, "help". *disappear*

To Be Continued


	9. Planet Namek- Part 7

**Kingdom Hearts: Shonen Adventure**

The Following is a fan-based

**FanFiction**

Kingdom Hearts, Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Naruto, Bleach, Hunter X Hunter, Yu Yu Hakusho, Saint Seiya, Rurouni Kenshin, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Fist of the North Star are all owned by Disney, Square Enix, Shueisha, and Weekly Shonen Jump.

Please Support the Official Release

* * *

Last Time On **Kingdom Hearts: Shonen Adventure**

_Captain Ginyu sucker punches Goku while Sora and his friends deal with Jeice and his Heartless'._

**Jeice: *laughs* Yeah we did it, Captain! *laugh***

**Sora: You cheated!**

_Son Goku shows Captain Ginyu his true power giving Ginyu a despicable plan._

**Ginyu: "Change" Now!**

_Ginyu has injured himself and switch his body with Goku leaving Sora and his friends behind! When they arrive, Sora summons Mushu to support Krillin and Gohan fighting against Ginyu (Goku's Body). Out of nowhere Vegeta came in and kill Jeice and launch Ginyu (Goku's Body) to the ground._

**Vegeta: The WINNER! *charging his power level***

_After Goku got his body back, Maleficent comes out of Frieza's ship and summon her ally to the battlefield._

**Sora, Donald, and Goofy: Clayton!**

_After defeating Clayton and Goku throws a Namekian Frog towards Ginyu's attack, Maleficent escapes with Captain Ginyu (Frog's Body), but what Ginyu didn't know was Maleficent reveals her plan to get rid of Frieza's army and his henchmen, and take the dragon balls from Frieza!_

**Maleficent: ****I'm Maleficent, Mistress of Evil, I bow down to NO ONE!**

_Will Maleficent succeed in getting her to wish? Will our heroes get to their wish first or will Frieza achieve his wish to become immortal?! Find out today on-_

**Kingdom Hearts: Shonen Adventure**

* * *

**Chapter 1 part 7: The Mighty Frieza's Wrath (part 1)**

Sora and his friends follow Vegeta enter the ship but to their horrible surprise, many dead corpses lying everywhere in the ship. Vegeta ignores the corpses and leads them to a door.

Vegeta: In here.

Sora: *injure* You first.

They enter the room and it was some kind of observatory lab

Vegeta: By tapping into the system, we should have Goku up to speed in no time.

Sora: What is this?

Vegeta wipes some equipment at the table looking for something, Goku hears something and look down only to see a needle.

Goku: NGHHHHHHHHHH! AN N-NEEDLE!?

Goku forcefully struggling to try to run while Sora, Donald, Goofy, Krillin, and Gohan trying holding him back.

Goku: Nghhhhh! Oh, no, no I hate needles, get me out of here! GET ME OUT OF HERE! please, I rather to be sick than get a needle!

Donald: *struggling* How is that any good?!

Vegeta: Would you shut up already! I not even giving you a needle! Idiot!

Goku: ! Oh... Nevermind then.

Sora, Donald, Krillin: ...

Gohan: (Oh man, how embarrassing...)

They put Goku in the pod and start the machine.

Goofy: Say Veggie, what is this machineie for?

Vegeta: Watch it Namekian or I'll blow you, and it's called an isolation chamber, it'll give Kakarot strength back in no time, the liquid in the capsule anesthetic Saiyan's DNA, which will penetrate poor to makes him good as new.

Krillin: Whoa, mondo cool.

Vegeta: (That's right boys, mondo cool, but get a good look at it now because once I through with Freiza, there will no need to resuscitate any of you all) ... *smirk* This chamber is one of the older models, but it shouldn't take too long before Kakarot is back to normal.

Donald: Older model?

Gohan: And you don't have a newer one?

Vegeta: I kinda broke them *sweatdrop* BUT don't worry this one will work just fine. *typing something on the machine*

Sora: uhh, Goku is not going to drown in there is he?

Goku: *breathing through the tube* (I was thinking the same thing)

Vegeta: Good, everything seems to be operating properly, as for you five, a little armor might help you out.

the five turn to Vegeta.

Donald: Armor?

Vegeta smirk and lead them to another room.

Goofy: Gawrsh, all these fancy things look so high techy.

Gohan: Yeah, no kidding.

Vegeta passes them battle suit and armor.

Vegeta: Here put these under your clothes, now hurry, there isn't much time.

They put their suit on but during changing a small green being comes out from Sora's clothes. A small and slender cricket, light green skin, antennae, suit, shiny top hat, white Opera gloves, tan pants, black shoes with yellow spats on them, it was Jiminy Cricket.

Vegeta: What the hell is that?!

Jiminy Cricket: Oh my! Such value words to say things to people... *sad look*

Gohan: It talks?!

Krillin: That's a weird-looking talking Senzu Bean I have ever seen!

Jiminy Cricket: Oh golly *giggles* I'm no Senzu Bean, Cricket's the name, Jiminy Cricket, at your service. *take off his hat and bow*

Sora: Oh, hey Jiminy, what's wrong?

Jiminy Cricket: Sora, what has happened? I hear lots of yelling, explosion, and feel such high wind through me.

Sora: Oh! I'm so sorry, this universe it's a lot different from ours.

Krillin: Universe?

Gohan: A lot different?

Sora: wait we never tell you where we come from?

Krillin and Gohan shake their heads.

Sora: Well it all started-

Vegeta: We don't have time for a story when Frieza is here on this planet! *grunt and feeling collapse*

Jiminy Cricket: Golly, you ok there sir?

Vegeta: Ngh, yes, won't you mind your own business.

Jiminy Cricket: Oh my, I'm sorry, but I was trying to help, when you let other people help your's problems, then your problem will go away. *cheerful smile*

Vegeta: (Soon you can help my problems when I finish Frieza)

Krillin: But I would like to know one thing, how long till Goku is healed?

Vegeta: I'm not sure, but safer than hiding and wait, it shouldn't take more than an hour.

Krillin: ... You guys, I think it's best that if I make a quick trip to Guru.

Donald: What?

Krillin: I might run into Frieza, but I guess I'm going to have to take that chance. Besides, without the correct password, we never going to get our wishes from the Dragon Balls.

Sora: Then we'll go with you.

Donald and Goofy: Yeah!

Krillin: No, I need everyone to look after Goku, *smirk* I'll be back. *flies off*

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Gohan: ...

Sora sees Gohan a bit worried, so he places his hands on his shoulders and comforts him.

Sora: It's ok Gohan, We need just to believe in him.

Gohan: Uh, hmph. *nod*

Sora explains to Jiminy about the situation then Sora, Donald, and Goofy take a nap, Vegeta takes a nap inside the ship while Jiminy sitting on Sora's shoes while having a conversation with Gohan.

Jiminy: So Gohan, are you nervous or scare about this?

Gohan: Oh, umm...

Jiminy Cricket: It's okay to be scare, everyone is afraid of something, there's nothing to be ashamed of.

Gohan: But seeing my dad, Sora, and Vegeta they're aren't afraid of anything...

Jiminy Cricket: Well I don't know about your dad and Vegeta, but what I do know was Sora was scared.

Gohan: Huh, really?

Jiminy Cricket: Yes, you see, Sora, Donald, and Goofy traveled to a place called Hollow Bastion.

Gohan: Hollow Bastion?

Jiminy Cricket: Yes, literally called the empty castle, over there he met his old friend Riku, Now during Sora's adventure, Riku has sadly mistaken joining the dark side, but don't worry he's good again.

Gohan: Oh, that's good, so what happens?

Jiminy Cricket: Riku was beating a defenseless Beast.

Gohan: A beast?!

Jiminy Cricket: Yes, the Beast was trying to save a girl.

Gohan: Wow, that sounds crazy.

Jiminy Cricket: It is, but it's true, anyway Sora step in trying to stop Riku, but Riku somehow steals Sora's Keyblade.

Gohan: Keyblade? Why is that important?

Jiminy Cricket: Only the legendary Keyblade Masters can wield the Keyblade and Sora was the only one who can wield it, but I'm not sure how Riku did it, but Donald and Goofy went with Riku.

Gohan: What?! How come?

Jiminy Cricket: It was not their fault, they were following King Mickey's orders.

Gohan: King Mickey?

Jiminy Cricket: You see Donald and Goofy are Mickey's royal servants and friends, and they have been for the longest time.

Gohan: *look at Donald and Goofy* Wow... *turns back to Jiminy* So, how did Sora got his Keyblade back?

Jiminy Cricket: Well thanks to Beast advising Sora, Sora knows what is his purpose being at Hollow Bastion and stand up to Riku, Riku was about to finish Sora off, but then Goffy and Donald jumps in and protect Sora, in believing his friends and determine in his heart to win, he got his Keyblade back and won the fight.

Gohan: Wow...

Jiminy Cricket: Now tell me Gohan, what is your purpose being here?

Gohan: ... *look down* My purpose...

A little while Gohan sees someone and fly over then flies back and land in front of Sora.

Gohan: *whisper* Sora wake up.

Jiminy Cricket: *hop on Sora's nose* Sora, wake up, Gohan has something for you.

Sora: *waking up* Huh? *slowly sitting up* what is it Gohan?

Suddenly he sees Krillin and Dende.

Krillin: *smirk* I have a plan.

Meanwhile, with Frieza, Frieza lands a hard punch on Nail and Nail falls holding his nose.

Frieza: So just to set the ground rules, that was my last warning, either you devolved what I want or you will never get up again. *smirk* You truly are a pathetic Namekian.

Nail still grunting until his grunts turn into laughter.

Frieza: Hmm? Now tell me what's so funny?

Nail continues to laughs.

Frieza: Ngh! *charge his Ki* Answer me or you'll be crisp!

Nail: *slowly stop laughing* Hehe, you have no idea, it's so hard not to laugh when a mighty lord emperor so clueless to know what's happening, I don't care if I die, you're already lost.

Frieza's anger starts to blood boil seeing a Namekian mocking him until.

?: Lord Frieza.

Frieza looks back and saw Maleficent holding her staff as if she been injured.

Frieza: Maleficent? What are you doing here? Explain yourself!

Maleficent: We were under attack, and there was someone stronger than Vegeta you mention. So much stronger than the Ginyu Force full power.

Frieza: Stronger than the Ginyu Force!? Impossible.

Maleficent: What worse is he's a Saiyan.

Frieza: Another Saiyan!? Those filthy monkeys! This is why I destroy Planet Vegeta because I fear of what eventually they become.

Maleficent: I'm so sorry my Lord, but I'm the last survivor, Vegeta shows no mercy and wipes us out, I'm the last one standing, now they got the Dragon Balls and they have someone with the password heading towards them.

Nail: (Oh no!)

Frieza: *clench his fists* D*** MONKEYS! I'LL THEM IF THE LAST THING I DO! *flies off raging*

Maleficent looks at Nail.

Nail: So, you're going to kill me?

Maleficent: *smirk* Why would I kill my minion?

Nail: Minion?

Maleficent: I don't want immortality, I want both universe cover in Darkness. *evil glare*

Nail: Cover in darkness, what the hell are you talking about?!

Maleficent: You see a fool after I know how to defeat Frieza, so after he kills them I'll use his attack to destroy him and grant my wish to turn every two universes' worlds cover where there's no light to be reached.

Nail: ! Are you insane!? two universes would be destroyed!

Maleficent: Destroy? No, it would be glorious.

Nail: Ngh, you won't getaway!

Maleficent: I already have. *teleport away*

Back with Sora and his friends a few miles away from the ship.

Krillin: Yeah! We did it!

Sora: We're counting on you Dende.

Dende: Yes. *cheerful*

Suddenly Gohan senses something.

Gohan: Umm, Krillin I think I sense someone coming and he's closing in fast.

Krillin and Dende look over the horizon and it shocks Krillin.

Krillin: I-it Frieza! *looks at Dende* Dende, you better use that password before it's too late.

Dende speaks in Namekian language, then suddenly the skies turn dark and lighting starts to striking down in the ground and the Dragon rises from the Dragon Balls, the enormous buff dragon appears in front of them.

Sora: Wow...

Goofy: Gawrsh, I bet Mushu would be jealous if he sees his cousin.

Dende: His name is Porunga, and in Namekian it means Dragon of Dreams, but to be honest this is the first time I ever had a chance to see him.

Porunga: *Speaks Namekian Language*

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Krillin, and Goofy: Uh...

Dende: He said that we collected seven Dragon Balls and it has written that we can grant three wishes wisely.

Sora: All right three!

Krillin: Right, now Dende, can you ask the dragon to revive our friends that Vegeta has killed to bring them back to our dimension?

Dende nod and speak to Porunga.

Porunga: *speaks Namekian language*

Dende: Oh, no!

Sora: What is it Dende?!

Dende: Our wish is denied, only one life can be restored for each wish that we used.

Donald: Ah phooey, that's not good.

Sora: Then who do we revive?

Suddenly Gohan was happy.

Gohan: It's Piccolo! *smiles*

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Krillin: Huh?

Piccolo's Voice: Listen to me Gohan.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Krillin: Ah!

Krillin: *looks around* Uh, where is he?

Gohan: I can hear you, but I can't see you.

Piccolo's Voice: I know, King Kai open a direct telepathically between the two of us. Now I know you don't have much time, so I'll get straight to the point, use your first wish to wish me back to life! If I come back, Kaimi will return to earth as well and so the Dragon Balls so you know what that means.

Krillin: Then that means we have plenty of wishes!

Sora: To bring the others back!

Donald, Goofy, and Gohan give a cheerful smile.

Piccolo's Voice: and use your other wish to bring me back to Namek. Frieza will pay for killing my kind!

King Kai's Voice: Wait for just a moment! You can't never figh- AHHH! *being griped harshly*

Piccolo Voice: I know how much you care about me, but this is my fight now, so use those two wishes!

Sora: Actually how about this.

All except Sora: Huh?

Sora: Dende ask Porunga to bring Piccolo back to life to Namek.

Krillin: Wait isn't the same thing we're wishing.

Goofy: Oh, I get it, instead of asking two wishes you're making those two into one wish.

Sora: Yep. *smiles*

Krillin: Hahaha, that's clever.

Dende: Okay. *speak Namekian to Porunga*

Porunga: *speaks in Namekian language and glow his red eyes*

Dende: He said that our wish has been granted.

Donald: Huh? *looks around* I don't see him.

Dende: Then that means... We weren't being specific! He could be anywhere in Namek!

Gohan: Oh, No!

Dende: Don't worry I'm sure we can use the Sec-...

Dende was frightened as the group turns back and sees Vegeta angrily standing in front of them.

Donald: V-Vegeta!

Vegeta: What's the matter? not too happy to see me?!

Krillin: Umm, W-we were, we're just about to g-get you about the Dra-

Vegeta: Save it! How dare you try to trick me, you brats! You'll pay for this, you fools!

The group slowly backing away from Vegeta.

Vegeta: You've taken the only chance we had to defeat Frieza and wasted it! The only way we can win is if I am made immortal, you d*** brats! *clench his fists*

Gohan: W-wait! We only made one wishes, there's two more!

Krillin: Gohan! Why did you tell him that!?

Vegeta slowly calms down.

Vegeta: Well now, I'm quite relieved to hear this. *smirk* All right Kid, we're out of time, ask him to make me immortal now! *grab Dende and raise him* Hurry up, now!

Dende: Let me go!

Sora: This has gone far enough! *bring out his Keyblade*

Donald and Goofy step next to Sora and bring out their weapons.

Vegeta: Are you seriously going to fight me!? Have you forgotten Frieza is on his way here!?

Sora struggle unsure of what to do.

Krillin: Dende! ask the dragon to grant Vegeta's wish!

All: *look at Krillin* What?!

Krillin: We're out of time because Frieza is here! Vegeta is our best bet... at least is better than dying, right?

Sora: ... Your right...

Vegeta: *starts to laugh and drop Dende* Go ahead, grant my wish.

Dende: ... *stands up and speak Porunga in Namekian language*

Sora: Then I guess that means we have to use the last wish to mortal Vegeta when it's over.

Krillin: Right, let's hope we can wish it back as soon when it's finished...

But all of a sudden Porunga start glowing off and on.

Vegeta: What just going on?!

Porunga stops glowing then his eyes turn dark and explode, shining the heroes' eyes.

Sora: What's happening!?

Gohan slowly opens his eyes and saw the Dragon Balls falls and crashed to the ground, now they turned into stone orbs.

Vegeta: W-what the hell? Is that suppose to happen, am I immortal?

Silence

Vegeta: Well, someone speaks up! am I immortal or not!

Dende: No... *kneel* Your not immortal...

Sora: Dende?

Dende: it's Guru... He's dead... *starts crying*

The group gasp.

Sora: I... I'm sorry...

Dende: He was like a grandfather to me...

Vegeta: You mean to tell me when the Namekian dies the Dragon Balls is completely useless!?

Dende: Yes, they're part of him...

Vegeta: Ngh! You're all dead! If you hadn't double-crossed me, none of this would have happened! You're going to pay! You d*** fools! You-!

the group saw what Vegeta was looking at and when they follow Vegeta's eyes direction, to their fearful eyes, it was Frieza standing a few feet from them.

Frieza: You have really done it now, have you not gentlemen? You have done an outstanding job of shattering my dreams of becoming immortal. *glare* I certainly trust that you fools are now prepared to pay the price. *slowly walking towards them* It is unfortunate that the Dragon Balls have turned to stone just before I could have used them, quite unfortunate eh Vegeta? But perhaps more so for myself. As a matter of fact, in all my years, I have never been so angry as I am now.

Frieza stomps his foot on the ground causing the group to slowly walk back.

Frieza: How incredibly irritating not to see the writing on the wall. *anger* You pay!

Heroes: ...

Frieza: AHHHH! YOU FILE FILTH SUCKING MAGGOTS! You will rule the day you cross my path! PREPARE YOURSELF TO EMBRACE OBLITERATE!

**[Gameplay of Sora, Donald, Goofy, Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan Vs. Frieza, Krillin, and Gohan commentary the fight. (P.S. You don't win the fight, the game ends when Sora is low on HP)]**

Frieza fire his Ki blast at Krillin, Gohan, and Dende then Vegeta knocks the Ki blast off.

Frieza: Did you think that only six ants could defeat a whole dinosaur?

Krillin and Gohan were speechless and fearful.

Sora: We can win!

Frieza: Hm?

Sora: If all of us fight together, we'll find a way to beat you. It's one of all and all for one!

Donald and Goofy: Yeah!

Frieza: *smirk* What's that? All of you can beat me?

Sora: That's right.

Frieza: Hohohohohohoho, how very childish of you to say.

Vegeta: *smirk* Apparently, not even the great Frieza realizes that these five guys battle powers have been rapidly increasing, especially the ugly one. *looking at Donald*

Donald: *quack*! *realize it was him*

Vegeta: And the Saiyan and the short kid sitting on a power reserve that not even they are fully aware of.

Sora and Gohan: Huh?!

Sora: (is Vegeta giving us hope?!)

Vegeta: I'm in the process of becoming the Super Saiyan you've always feared.

Sora: (Super Saiyan?)

Frieza: *snicker* You brag quite well, what with that talk of Super Saiyans... You irritating rat!

**[Gameplay of Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Vegeta Vs. Frieza Round 2]**

Frieza: *lands on his feet* So, apparently you aren't just talked, are you? Sadly you have no idea I have so much power, it's difficult for me to control it otherwise.

Goofy: Difficult?

Sora: (What is he talking about?)

Vegeta: Ignore him, he's bluffing. *look at Frieza* Hurry up and change already!

Donald: Change?!

Frieza: Fine, then, if you want to die that badly, I'll show you., so watch carefully because this is not something you'll see every day when I destroyed the planet Vegeta, home of the Saiyans. *smirk*

Sora: ! (It's that why Vegeta like this, because of Frieza wiping almost all the Saiyans? I guess that's why almost everyone in this world is surprised because I'm a Saiyan...)

Frieza: Now then, marvel at this! *transforming*

Frieza 1st form is a relatively short humanoid with a large chestnut-shaped skull and two horns. He also has a tail with a spiked end, as well as having three talon-like toes, but Frieza transforms, his 2nd form is much larger, both in height and muscle mass. He grows longer horns, which now instead of protruding sideways from his head curve sharply upwards into near right angles.

Vegeta: This can't be real, it got to be some kind of trick!

Gohan: We'll be torn from limb to limb!

Donald: *screaming duck* It's out of a nightmare!

Frieza (2nd Form): You're in for it now, my second form makes the one you're familiar with a look as gentle as a sleeping kitten. *laughs* Come on your highness, don't tell me that are you nervous, chosen this of all the moments to leave you in the lurch, have you nothing to say? You who spat on my face so eloquently, not just a few moments ago? *chuckle*

The ground rumbles and then, a tail pops out trying to stab the heroes. but luckily they dodge and the tail strike at the plateau causing to break the plateau in pieces. Then the tail reduces to the normal size, it was Frieza's tail.

Goofy: Gawrsh, this is crazy.

Frieza (2nd Form): I tried to warn you, its work, keeping such raw power tied to a leash tends to get away from me, but I suppose that's the nature of the beast when you're trying to hold a pack of a power level of one million. *snicker*

Vegeta: No! It can't!

Donald: O-o-one million!?

Vegeta: No one is that strong! Not even you!

Frieza (2nd Form): Well, let put it to the test then.

Frieza has his fist clench, but he released his fist, it creates enormously powerful energy crushing the lands around Frieza, causing the calm sea to turn into a tsunami and our heroes were push back from Frieza's powerful energy.

Krillin: Dende!

Dende: Ahh!

Gohan: Sora!

Sora: Gohan! Donald! Goofy!

Donald: Ahh! *screaming duck*

Goofy: DAH-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!

Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan, and Dende balance their flight while Sora, Donald, and Goofy lands on the same plateau.

Gohan: Sora! You guys are okay?

Sora: Ngh! *slowly getting up* we're fine, how about you guys?

Gohan: I am.

Krillin: Ngh *his head bruised blood* Same here, don't worry I just got crazed by a rock or something.

Frieza (2nd Form): Hehehahaha, well done, runts. Heh, I have clawed your swifts withdraw, but that was just me saying hello huhahaha, even a lowly Saiyan could be capable of that.

Vegeta: (D*****!)

Frieza (2nd Form): Oh, the look on your face Vegeta, I'm guessing that means you really have no idea being powerful as I could exist, after all, now then, *menacing look* which one of you should be the first to see hell, hmm...

Heroes: ...

Frieza gave a menacing look to the heroes showing fear in their eyes until...

Frieza (2nd Form): YOU!

Frieza has stab Krillin in the heart.

Sora and Gohan: YOU MONSTER!

Frieza (2nd Form): *smirk*

To Be Continued


	10. Planet Namek- Part 8

Shoutout to TeamFourStar for the Nail voice in Piccolo's mind idea.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: Shonen Adventure**

The Following is a fan-based

**FanFiction**

Kingdom Hearts, Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Naruto, Bleach, Hunter X Hunter, Yu Yu Hakusho, Saint Seiya, Rurouni Kenshin, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Fist of the North Star are all owned by Disney, Square Enix, Shueisha, and Weekly Shonen Jump.

Please Support the Official Release

* * *

Last Time On **Kingdom Hearts: Shonen Adventure**

_Sora and his friends enter Frieza's ship to heal Goku in the healing pod._

**Goku: A-an Needle!**

_Krillin decided to fly over to Guru's place to get the password for the Dragon Balls, while Krillin is on his trip Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Vegeta took a nap while Jiminy Cricket and Gohan talked._

**Jiminy Cricket: Now tell me Gohan, what is your purpose being here?**

**Gohan: *look down* My purpose...**

_Krillin made it back with Dende and they plan to take the Dragons Balls and grant their wishes away from Vegeta so he won't be immortal, While that's happening Frieza kept on beating Nail for his amusement and commend him for the password, suddenly Maleficent comes in faking her injuries and lied to Frieza about the situation except telling her the truth of the Dragon Balls, this causes Frieza to rage and furiously flies to our heroes while Maleficent's plan was put in action._

**Nail: Ngh, you won't getaway!**

**Maleficent: I already have. *teleport away***

_Our heroes revive Piccolo to Namek but Vegeta comes in and demands them to grant Vegeta immortal, Krillin agrees because Frieza is on his way!_

**Krillin: Dende! Ask the dragon to make Vegeta immortal!**

_But it was too late as Grand Elder Guru dies causing the Dragon ceased to exist, what's worst Frieza has appeared having death to his eyes_

**Frieza: AHHHH! YOU FILE FILTH SUCKING MAGGOTS! You will rule the day you cross my path! PREPARE YOURSELF TO EMBRACE OBLITERATE!**

_Frieza transforms into his second form and stabs Krillin in his heart!_

**Sora and Gohan: YOU MONSTER!**

_Will Krillin live? Will Goku be healed in time to fight Frieza and how would our heroes try to stand up against Frieza? __Find out today on-_

**Kingdom Hearts: Shonen Adventure**

* * *

**Chapter 1 part 8: The Mighty Frieza's Wrath (part 2)**

Krillin starts to bleed as his blood travel to Frieza's horn and to his mouth where he licks them.

Vegeta: Ngh, Bungling jack***! That's what you get for being distracted by that Namekian kid! You should have focused more on saving yourself than protecting the weakling, you idiot!

Frieza (2nd Form): Oh, my fault, my fault. It seems I have too much power, and can't control myself all that well. *snicker and push his horn through Krillin*

Krillin was so much in pain that he tries to knee Frieza, but Frieza caught his leg.

Frieza (2nd Form): Who would have thought you could still be this spirited?

Gohan charges toward Frieza angrily.

Soran: Gohan, no!

Frieza smacks Gohan with his tail.

Sora: Gohan!

Krillin: Gohan...

Sora gets angry and points his Keyblade at Frieza.

Krillin: Sora, don't...

Sora: !

Frieza (2nd Form): So, you've finally snuffed it, then?

Frieza throws Krillin and Krillin splash into the deep sea.

Gohan: Krillin!

Gohan tries to fly to save Krillin, but Frieza stops Gohan in front of him.

Frieza (2nd Form): *chuckle* You're thinking of saving him? it's pointless, he'll die momentarily.

Gohan: ...

Frieza (2nd Form): How about instead, you worry about your own safety? *evil smirk* Then again, you can worry all you like, it doesn't matter if you're an Earthling *looks at Gohan* Namekians *look at Goofy and Dende* Saiyans *look at Vegeta and Sora* or an ugly creature *look at Donald* it won't, of course, change the fact that you're going to die.

Gohan: *clench his fists* Out... Out... OUT OF MY WAY!

Gohan starts to superkick Frieza's head and starts pummeling and launching Frieza in Gohan's rage.

Sora: Gohan... ! Donald, Goofy we need to help Krillin.

Donald and Goofy: ... ! *turns to Sora* right!

Sora summons Tinker Bell and flies where Krillin falls meeting up with Dende.

Sora: Dende!

Dende: There's no time, we need to help Krillin!

Sora nods and they both swim deep-reaching Krillin when they found Krillin they carried him and swim-up, during swimming they saw and felt a huge explosion.

Sora: (What was that!?)

They reach the surface Donald, Goofy, and Tinker Bell help them to get them to land.

Gohan: Krillin!

Sora: *looks up* Gohan! *wave*

Goofy: It's okay! Kuririn-

Donald: Krillin...

Goofy: -will be okay!

Gohan: Okay!

Dende: Come on guys!

They reach the surface and heard a scream.

Gohan: AHHHHHHH!

They look over and saw Frieza crushing Gohan's body.

Sora: Donald! Help me cure Krillin!

Donald: You got it!

Dende starts healing Krillin.

Sora: "Curaga"

Donald: "Cure"

Krillin started to wake up.

Krillin: *groan* What happened? I thought I was dead... *scratching his head*

Sora: Luckily we just heal you just in time.

Krillin: Thanks I thought I was a gon- *saw Frieza crushing Gohan* Gohan!

Sora: We know, now come on!

Sora was about to fly off when Krillin stops him.

Krillin: Hold on, I got a plan. *grin*

Frieza (2nd Form): *smirk* Now the big finish. *was about to crush Gohan's head*

Krillin: "Kienzan"

Frieza immediately looks to his left and saw a Destructo Disc, this cause Frieza to fly up.

Donald: "Stop"

Suddenly Frieza stopped in mid-air and couldn't move, he was stiff.

Krillin: "Destructo Disc"

Another Destructo Disc was heading towards Frieza, Frieza manages to break the spell and flip backward, but got his tail cut off.

Frieza (2nd Form): Who did that!? *shocked*

Frieza saw Krillin standing up next to Donald.

Frieza (2nd Form): He was supposed to be dead, how is he alive!?

Krillin raises his arm and Donald points his powerful staff, the Meteor Strike.

Krillin: "Destructo Disc Triple Blade" *threw three Destructo Disc*

Donald: "Fire" "Blizzard" "Thunder" *throws random elemental attacks*

Frieza was able to dodge the attack when-

Krillin: "Destructo Disc Hexa Blade" *throws six Destructo Disc*

Donald: *screaming duck and kept on firing elemental attacks*

Frieza barely able to dodge them, but after he dodges two Kienzans, he looks over and saw Krillin and Donald making faces at Frieza.

Frieza (2nd Form): W-what!? *anger*

Krillin: If you don't like it, come on over here! Come and paddle my bum!

Krillin smacks his butt and Donald starts laughing and points at Frieza.

Frieza (2nd Form): *anger* Why you... How dare you make a fool of me!

Krillin and Donald start to flies off distracting Frieza while Sora and Dende heal Gohan. Krillin and Donald try to lose Frieza in some crevices, but Frieza kept cutting them at every pass until he was ready to stop toying with them and ready to use his attack until Donald use his stop magic and Krillin uses his Solar Flare, Frieza has been stiff and blind. When Krillin use the opportunity to throw his Kienzan at Frieza, but someone stops Krillin's attacks, they look to see who stop Krillin's attack but notice Frieza is beginning to move and getting his vision back, so they quickly fly back to the group, out the distance Maleficent was standing on the plateau and was responsible for stopping Krillin's attacks.

Maleficent: Not yet...

Maleficent sees Frieza fly after they and Maleficent teleported somewhere. Krillin and Donald made it back and they saw Vegeta in mid-air.

Krillin: Vegeta! He's coming! We need to attack!

Vegeta: ... *watched Gohan been healed thanks to Sora and Dende* (I have seen that Saiyan can heal but not as much as the Namekian kid, that brat is limited to heal, but... that Namekian kid is limitless of healing!?) *anger and clench his fists*

Krillin: What are you doing, Vegeta!

Donald: *watch where Vegeta was looking* Krillin! Gohan is healed!

Krillin: Huh? *look over* Hey, your right Donald! This is perfect!

Vegeta: Why did you guys keep a secret about the Namekian kid's healing ability?!

Donald: *quack*! Are you serious!?

Krillin: We didn't know about it either! If we had known, we would have him heal Goku already!

Suddenly Frieza shows up.

Donald: Oh no! Frieza!

Gohan flies in front of Krillin and charges his power level.

Frieza (2nd Form): What the!?

Then Sora and Goofy riding on Dumbo Sora has summoned when Frieza shows up with the support of Tinker Bell.

Sora: Let give everything we got! *bring out his strongest Keyblade the Ultima Weapon* "Critical Plus" and "Unlock Potential" *boosting his attacks*

Donald and Goofy: "Cheer" *boosting Dumbo's attack*

Gohan has done charging.

Vegeta: All right, slight though it may be, fate has somewhat turned to our favor, with the six of us fighting now, something may turn out. *smirk*

Frieza (2nd Form): Impossible! That runt has been revived! How many times do I have to kill them until they're dead!?

Vegeta: Now, blast him!

Sora: "Firaga" "Blizzaga" Thundaga"

Donald: "Fire" "Blizzard" "Thunder"

Goofy: "Splash" *point at Frieza and Dumbo shoots water jets*

Gohan: "Masenko"

Krillin: "Destructo Disc Hexa Blade"

Vegeta: "Galick Gun" Fire!

They all use their attacks on Frieza causing a huge explosion. The smoke spreads as our hero's pants.

Sora: W-we won, right?

Suddenly Frieza comes out of the smoke filling dark magic around him.

Frieza (2nd Form): My, my, you guys just don't know when to quit, do you? *Smirk* To be honest, I would have been dead if it wasn't thanks to her magic *smirk* your attacks are useless.

Sora: Oh no! Maleficent!

Vegeta: D*****!

Gohan: I'm not giving up! How can we possibly give up?! Whether we've had it or not, there's nothing we do but try! *charge at Frieza*

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Krillin: Gohan!

Gohan charges towards Frieza until someone flies in front of Gohan causing him to stop. He's a Namekian wore Demon cloths and turban, it was Piccolo.

Gohan: Piccolo! *smiles*

Piccolo: Sorry to keep you waiting.

Gohan: Thank goodness you're here, I was started to get worried about you!

Sora: (So he's Piccolo...)

Piccolo: *observing Frieza* (So that's Freiza, is it?)

Nail's Voice (Piccolo Mind): Yes.

Piccolo: Indeed, he's more hideous than I imagine.

Vegeta: Well, if it isn't the guy we slaughtered back on Earth. How the hell are you alive? I thought Nappa killed you unless they waste the Dragon Balls brought a low life piece of trash back to life.

Piccolo: That "piece of trash" line was uncalled for, and I want you to remember something that after I defeated Frieza, I'm coming for you next.

Vegeta: After you defeated Frieza? *chuckle* I didn't think you Namekians were capable of telling jokes.

Sora: Vegeta, that's enough, we need all the help we can get if we wanted to defeat Frieza.

Vegeta: Shut it low class, since you're really not knowledge about him, he's the Namekian we killed because he was weak, he won't last a minute with Frieza.

Piccolo: Don't be so sure. *notice Sora and his friends* (Another Saiyan, Namekian, and-) *look at Donald* (A duck? Nail have you seen this Namekian before?)

Nail's Voice (Piccolo Mind): No, I never saw that Namekian before, they're different from their kind.

Vegeta: Huh?

Frieza (2nd Form): (There's still a surviving Namekian, is there? But there's something different about him from the other Namekians. There seems to be something special about him and even so, he's still utterly no match for me) *glare*

Piccolo: Now, time to put this scum to hell where he belongs, *look at the group* I'll do this myself, you guys stay out of it.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta: !?

Sora: You won't fight him alone!

Piccolo: This is my battle, not yours.

Sora: Except it's not, Frieza has teamed up with an enemy of mine, now Frieza has dark magic powers I can use my Keyblade to take that away.

Goofy: It's true, look at Freezer-

Donald: Frieza...

Goofy: -over there with dark aura around him, it shows pure evil.

Piccolo looks at Frieza again and senses unfamiliar energy he's not familiar, it's like the dark magic it's not met to exist.

Nail's Voice (Piccolo's Mind): He's telling the truth this energy feels like it's not supposed to exist.

Piccolo: (After we're done with Frieza, This Saiyan better explain himself of why is he here) Fine, just don't get in my way.

Sora: *smile* You won't regret it.

Piccolo lands on the ground and notice Dende behind.

Nail's Voice (Piccolo's Mind): Is that Dende!? Piccolo, please ask him to take cover!

Piccolo: (Got it) Take shelter somewhere, Dende! You'll get caught in our crossfire.

Dende: Huh!?

Piccolo: Do it quickly!

Dende starts to run somewhere to hide. Sora, Donald, and Goofy land next to Piccolo then Tinker Bell and Dumbo disappears, same with Frieza landing just a few feet away.

Frieza (2nd Form): *snicker* You appear to be quite sure of yourselves, but soon enough, that surety will shatter, give way and turn to your begging for your life from me. *glare*

Piccolo: ... Shut the hell up.

Piccolo sucker punch Frieza by surprise, Frieza stumbles back and looks at Piccolo, Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

Frieza (2nd Form): *smirk* Oh my... You've really let yourself go... *grows dark magic and power energy and charge at them*

**[Gameplay of Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Piccolo VS. Dark Magic Frieza (2nd Form) Round 3 with Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta commentary on the fight; Gimmick: When Frieza starts charging his dark magic you and your allies attacks won't have an effect on Frieza unless you use "Critical Plus" and then use your Keyblade attacks on Frieza to get rid of his dark magic, once his dark magic wore off you and your allies can attack with all your might. The game ends when Frieza HP is low]**

Sora strikes his Keyblade, Goofy bash his shield and Donald use his stop magic on Frieza, Frieza struggles to move when he saw Piccolo charging his Makankosappo techniques. Frieza smirks and waits till the magic wears off and when it did, Frieza uses his super-speed to get behind Piccolo and slams him, launching him to the ground.

Sora: Piccolo!

Sora, Donald, and Goofy run-up to Piccolo and stand next to him facing Frieza

Frieza (2nd Form): *lands a few feet from them and snicker* Sorry about that just now, I didn't give you enough credits, but you are capable of more than I imagined, I decided to show you my true power. *glare* A mere fraction of what I'm capable of. Piccolo gets up.

Sora: Piccolo!

Piccolo took off his heavy chest plate and turban.

Donald: *quack*!

Piccolo cracks his neck heavily.

Goofy: Gawrsh...

Piccolo: *grin* I guess we both been holding back.

Frieza (2nd Form): Your joking, *smirk* you poor fools, you all just came here charging in oblivious, *look at Sora* haven't you forgotten that I have already transformed once before that Namekian arrived?

Piccolo: *notice he's now talking to Sora* Transform, *look at Sora* What is he talking about?!

Sora: *shocked* I have forgotten that he mentions that his form is his second form, so that means he has more transformation!

Frieza (2nd Form): My, my what a smart monkey, you sound like that this is my final form, I never mention my final form, only my second. For figuring out my transformation, why don't I treat you to the same feeling of terror like before when that Vegeta and the others have the pleasure to experience?

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Piccolo: ...

Frieza (2nd Form): Yes, perhaps this would be the simplest way to make you understand, just how truly helpless you all are against me, you see each time I transform myself, my power increase exceptionally as it happens I still have *give two fingers* two transformations beyond this one, *smirk* so are you beginning to see the big picture here?

Piccolo: Your bluffing!

Sora: I don't think he's not...

Piccolo: Ngh...

Frieza (2nd Form): Now then allow me to demonstrate, you scums should consider this as an honor, you'll all be the first one to ever laid eyes abound me in this next phase.

The Heroes: *gasp*!

Frieza (2nd Form): *evil laughs* Prepare yourself and behold! The third transformation of the mighty Frieza!

Frieza transforms into a different shape his thrid form appearance seems to resemble the horror movie character Alien from the Aliens franchise with horns on his back and more horns on his head.

Frieza (3rd Form): *grin* What do you think of my third form?

Sora and Piccolo step back, Donald scream, and Goofy add one comment before the fight.

Goofy: Hmm, why do I feel like he's going to be sued for this?

Goofy said as he's not unaware he broke the fourth wall.

Frieza (3rd Form): Muahahahaha, come on, what are you waiting for?

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Piccolo: ... *battle stance*

Frieza (3rd Form): You seem to have quite a bit of confidence in your power earlier, did you not? So, why don't we start putting that to the test!?

Piccolo: Get ready!

Frieza (3rd Form): Do you really think you can defeat me with your power level? *battle stance*

**[Gameplay of Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Piccolo VS. Frieza (3rd Form) Round 4 with Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta commentary on the fight (P.S. You don't win the fight, the game ends when Piccolo HP is low)]**

Piccolo tries to punch Frieza, but Frieza dodge and kick Piccolo's back.

Sora: Piccolo!

Frieza slams them back sending them a few yards away. Piccolo and Frieza start fighting in mid-air then suddenly Frieza is firing mini Ki blasts like bullets at Piccolo.

Sora: We got to help Piccolo!

Vegeta: Hey Saiyan! Get over here!

Sora: Vegeta!? Ngh, Donald, Goofy go help, Piccolo.

Donald: You can count on us!

Sora: *holds his Keyblade* Sorry Tinker Bell, we need your help again.

Sora summons Tinker Bell again, and they split. Donald and Goofy fly and help Piccolo with Gohan and Krillin while Sora and Tinker Bell fly to Vegeta.

Sora: What is it Vegeta?

Vegeta: I need you to listen carefully, *grab his shoulders* you have to attack me with all the power you have, hear me? don't hold back!

Sora: What, Why?!

Vegeta:what do you mean why!? Did you forget we have a Zenkai Boost!?

Sora: Zenkai?! What is that!?

Vegeta: Don't you know anything about our race?!

Sora: No I-

Vegeta: USELESS! Okay, I'm going to say this once and that's it, we don't have time. Zenkai is an ability that is genetically exclusive to us Saiyans. The ability is a genetic trait that allows a Saiyan's power to increase substantially after recovering from near-fatal injuries or near death, got it!?

Sora: Yes.

Vegeta: *hold Sora's Keyblade tip to his chest* Now hurry up before it's too late.

Sora: *give Vegeta a Potion* Okay, but I need to get to them after this.

Vegeta: *grabs the Potion* Tch, fine, just hurry up!

Sora: (I need to save my MP, only have two Power boost, Unlock Potential, and Critical Plus, I have is one shot...)

**[Mini-Game, Rythm Beat Game; Objective: Hit the exact buttons on the screen to boost your powers to attack against Vegeta's chest, the game is over when you get to 30 points or over]**

**[Cutscene] **

Sora: "Firaga"

Sora fire blast a hole on Vegeta's chest, Tinker Bell hold her mouth as Vegeta falls.

Sora: Sorry Vegeta, I hope you know what you're doing...

Sora and Tinker Bell fly back to the battle with Frieza.

Vegeta: *falls* (Yes! Finally! Now I can reach to a Super Saiyan!)

**[Complete]**

Sora saw Gohan is charging his giant Ki blast while Frieza close to the ground ready to attack Gohan when suddenly-

Goofy: "Rocket"

Goofy shield bash Frieza's back by surprise.

Frieza (3rd Form): What!? *stops and turn to Goofy* You pesky Namekian, I'll-

Sora: "Stopga"

Donald: "Stop"

Frieza has been spell cast and frozen in mid-air

Gohan: Take this! *throws the giant Ki blast at Frieza*

Krillin: "Destructo Disc Hexa Blade"

Goofy flies out of the way and the blast caught Frieza and made a huge impact on the ground causing a massive explosion adding with six Destructo Disc. the hero's pants as they believe it's over until to their shocked Frieza still standing with the dark magic showing.

Gohan: What!? No way!

Sora: He still has dark magic!? (How much did Maleficent give him!?)

Frieza (3rd Form): *chuckle* (Ah, this just won't do, I think it's time to wipe all of you at once for all, *smirk* not that I have a put much stock in those ridiculous Super Saiyan legends they ban me about, but I have always believed it is better to air on the side of caution and their little power-ups worrying me). Hohoho, very well, It will be a relatively simple matter for me to obliterate you all in my current form, but rather do that, it will be far more satisfying to leave you with one final vital and more terrifying than death!

The Heroes except for Vegeta and Dende: !?

Krillin: I don't like the sound of that...

Frieza (3rd Form): Considering this, my final party gifts to you! A nightmare beyond even the horrors of hell! Witness my true ultimate form!

Sora: We got to stop him!

Donald: "Thunder"

Donald uses his thunder attacks towards Frieza but out of nowhere, Maleficent pops in and knocks Donald's attack.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: Maleficent!

Frieza (3rd Form): About time you get here.

Maleficent: Sorry my lord, was busy with something.

She cast a dark magic barrier around Frieza and Maleficent and Maleficent summons more Heartless and to their surprise some Frieza's soldiers.

Maleficent: I manage to find them to be unconscious, so I heal them.

Frieza (3rd Form): Ah wonderful, thank you. (You really think I trust you that easily? I don't know what's your endgame, so I'll keep you for a while until I get rid of these pests) *smirk evilly* AHHHH! *starts transforming*

Piccolo: D*****!

Goofy: There's too many of them!

Krillin: This is bad!

Sora: We can't give up, it's all for one and one for all! *raise his Keyblade*

Donald, Goofy, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo: Right!

Sora: Charge!

**[Gameplay of Sora, Donald, Goofy, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo VS. The Heartless and Frieza's soldiers]**

Sora strikes the last Heartless and flies towards the barrier as fast as he can, but he was too late. Frieza has succeeded transform into his final form pushing Sora and Tinker Bell away. Sora and Tinker Bell fall on the ground as the other heroes lands near Sora. Sora saw Tinker Bell and she gives a disappointing bell sound saying sorry for not being helpful enough and she's disappeared.

Sora: *gets up* It's okay Tinker Bell, you were very helpful in the battle, I won't disappoint you...

Maleficent opens the barrier and thick smoke starts to spread as they can't see Frieza and Maleficent.

Sora: *saw Dende* Dende has you seen Vegeta?

Dende: I did.

Sora: Where is he?

Dende: He was dying and... I couldn't heal him! I can't! *scare*

Sora: Dende, I know what Vegeta did but now we have a bigger threat.

Piccolo: He's right.

Dende: Huh?!

Piccolo: Without Vegeta's help, we're all going to die...

Dende looks over at the smoke almost clearly to see Frieza.

Gohan: Dende please, you're our only hope *beg*

Dende: ... *flies to Vegeta*

Gohan: *whisper* Thanks Dende.

Piccolo: They're coming in the view, get ready.

The heroes got to their stance, but suddenly... A purple beam past through them and the heroes look back and to their horror eyes... The beam passes Vegeta where Vegeta is already healed and impacts Dende causing to explode... The smokes clear out and Dende on the ground... Dead.

Gohan: *tears* N-no...

Sora: ... (he didn't)

Sora and Gohan: DENDE!

Piccolo looks back at the smokes and the smokes clear out showing Maleficent stands next to a new form of Frieza, his final and powerful form Frieza. Vegeta caught up with the other groups when suddenly, Frieza appears a few feet from them.

Piccolo: Tch! He so fast!

Frieza: *snicker* I promise you didn't I? That I show you a nightmare beyond the horrors of hell?

Heroes: ...

Frieza: Of course, I had hoped to all of you, but from the looks of things, it seems the little one won't be joining us. Oh, such a shame don't you think?

Gohan: ... *anger* Ngh!

Frieza: *point his finger at them* When you see him in the next world, I suppose you'll have to tell him nothing more than this. *smirk*

Gohan: AHHHHHH!

**[Gameplay of Sora, Donald, Goofy, Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta Vs. Frieza Round 5 (P.S. you all lose)]**

Frieza knocks every last one of them on the ground

Piccolo: D*****! He's too powerful...

Frieza: Hohohoho, I guess it's to finish you, Maleficent, You know the drill.

Maleficent: On it my lord.

Maleficent uses her dark magic powers around Sora, Donald, Goofy, Gohan, and Krillin, and teleports them away and she does the same thing with herself.

Piccolo: Gohan! Sora!

Vegeta: This isn't good!

Piccolo: *glare at Frieza* You monster!

Frieza: Hohohohohoho... *evilly grin*

To Be Continued


	11. Planet Namek- Part 9

**Kingdom Hearts: Shonen Adventure**

The Following is a fan-based

**FanFiction**

Kingdom Hearts, Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Naruto, Bleach, Hunter X Hunter, Yu Yu Hakusho, Saint Seiya, Rurouni Kenshin, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Fist of the North Star are all owned by Disney, Square Enix, Shueisha, and Weekly Shonen Jump.

Please Support the Official Release

* * *

Last Time On **Kingdom Hearts: Shonen Adventure**

_Frieza was killing Krillin close to death and throws him deep to the sea when Gohan tries to rescue Krillin, but Frieza strops Gohan tracks._

**Gohan: OUT OF MY WAY!**

_While Gohan fights Frieza, Sora and Dende rescue Krillin, until they hear a cried, Krillin's plan was put in action as Krillin and Donald distract Frieza while Sora and Dende heal Gohan, When they regroup they fire with their full might at Frieza, but to their surprise, Frieza was fine thanks to Maleficent's magic._

**Sora: Maleficent's magic!**

**Vegeta: D*****!**

_As the heroes were out of option, Piccolo came in to turn the table._

**Piccolo: Time to put this scum to hell.**

_As they were winning, Frieza has transformed again, Now Frieza is back on his winning hand, meanwhile, Vegeta asks Sora a favor._

**Vegeta: Attack me with all your might!**

**Sora: "Firaga"**

_Sora blast a hole in Vegeta's chest as Vegeta's plan succeeds._

**Vegeta: ****(Yes! Finally! Now I can reach to a Super Saiyan!)**

_Sora helps the others defeating Frieza, but Frieza cheated death again, Maleficent appears and kept the heroes busy as Frieza transforms into his final form. Our heroes failed as Frieza finally transformed and killed Dende!_

**Sora and Gohan: DENDE!**

_Our heroes take on Frieza to take revenge on Dende, but they have failed as Frieza was unstoppable, which makes the matter worse Maleficent teleported Sora, Donald, Goofy, Gohan, and Krillin! Leaving Piccolo and Vegeta against Frieza! Will Piccolo and Vegeta keep Frieza busy to wait for Son Goku? What happened to Sora and the Others? Will Maleficent's plan work? __Find out today on-_

**Kingdom Hearts: Shonen Adventure**

* * *

**Chapter 1 part 9: Maleficent's Ally Attacks and Goku Back in Action!**

Piccolo: B******! Where did you take Gohan!?

Frieza: Don't worry, I order a babysitter to look after them while you, Vegeta, and I played. *evil smirk*

Piccolo: Ngh!...

Vegeta: Well then, that's too bad.

Piccolo and Frieza: Huh?

Vegeta: I just want to have more audience to witness my victory.

Piccolo: Your victory?

Vegeta walk in front of Piccolo.

Piccolo: Wait, what are you saying? Do you seriously think you can beat him?!

Vegeta: Heh, easily. Now, how about you stay back, just keep your eyes peal and enjoy the show.

Piccolo: Ngh! Do you think I'm going to let you fight Frieza? Forget it, He's gonna pay for what he did to Gohan! *stand next to Vegeta* So I suggest you stay out of my way. *glare at Vegeta*

Vegeta: Heh, funny, I was about to say the same thing to you, Namekian. *glare Piccolo*

Frieza: My, my, look at you poor fools the helpless of this situation made you both delusional.

Vegeta: *look at Frieza and smirk* I doubt you'll be so smug when you realize what you're up against. Just take a good look of what stands before you now, it's a thing you feared most, I'm a Super Saiyan!

Frieza: Hmm! *shocked*

Nail's Voice (Piccolo Mind): Super Saiyan? What is that?

Piccolo: (Not sure, I don't know what is he talking about.)

Vegeta: Yes that's it, take a good look at me.

Frieza: ... *giggles* I never knew you have a sense of humor, funny. Hohohoho.

Vegeta: Ha, fine, you can scuff all you like, in the meantime allow me to show you, what a true super-elite like me is capable of and why were you right to fear the legends!

Piccolo: Talk all you want I'm getting Frieza!

Piccolo charges at Frieza then Vegeta charges his full power and flies towards Frieza.

Frieza: Ahh... You both seem to have a death wish.

Meanwhile somewhere in the dark void.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Krillin, and Gohan teleported in mid-air and fall on top of each other while Donald is at the bottom.

Donald: *groan* Why does this always happen to me...

Gohan: Oh, sorry Donald. *get off*

Sora: Yeah, sorry. *little chuckle*

They all got up and saw they standing a huge circle, no platforms, pitch black to see the distance and an endless pit, they were stuck there.

Krillin: Say where are we?

Goofy: I guess Maleficent teleport us to some kind of dark dimension.

Krillin: Hey hold on, How come you can't say our names right, but hers!

Goofy: What do you mean Kuririn? I have been saying your names right, right Goham? Ah-yuk!

Krillin flops on the ground while Gohan giggles.

Gohan: Umm, sure Goofy. Hehehe.

Krillin: So, how do we get out?

Sora: I'm not sure...

?: By defeating my ally.

They look up and saw Maleficent.

Donald: Maleficent!

Gohan: Ngh! Let us out!

Maleficent: I'm afraid I can't do that, child. As you can see, there someone want's revenge on you, Keyblade master.

Sora: So who is it? Jafar, Oogie Boogie, Ursala? Because we can take them down again!

Maleficent: Actually it's him.

A huge portal appears and it was the Heartless Battleship, but it was gigantic.

Sora: Captain Hook!

Maleficent: Guess again, Ventus.

Sora: Wait, I'm not-

Maleficent was gone.

Sora: -Ventus...

The heroes got to their battle stance, what appears on the ship he was gigantic, hulking, slender gray humanoid, shark-like/whale-like space creature, small, slanted sky blue eyes, thin black eyebrows, light gray muzzle, torso, and underarms, a pair of three fingers, elephant-like feet with dark gray toenails, horns on both sides of his face, small dorsal shark fin on his head it was **Captain Gantu**.

Krillin: Whoa, another alien!

Sora: Wait, who are you?

Captain Gantu: Don't play with me Ventus! I'm Captain Gantu used to be the Galactic Federation.

Gohan: "Used to be"? What happens?

Captain Gantu: Thanks to him and his friends, they let Experiment 626 escape!

Sora: But, Donald and Goofy didn't do anything.

Donald: Yeah!

Captain Gantu: Not them! Your friends, Aqua, and Terra.

Sora: I don't know anyone names Aqua or Terra.

Captain Gantu: Don't lie to me! After Grand Councilwoman discharges me as Captain of the Galatic Armada, I have to work with Dr. Hamsterviel to capture all the other experiments, I wanted revenge on you ever since, but thanks to Maleficent, I get to have my second chance, Now prepare yourself of what you did to me Ventus, Heartless, attack!

Suddenly a bunch of Heartless appears around the heroes then a big Heartless appear.

Donald: It's the Trickmaster!

**[Gameplay of Sora, Donald, Goofy, Gohan, and Krillin VS. Trickmaster and the Heartless; Gimmick: Defeat the Trickmaster, more Heartless will come every time you defeated the Heartless, The game ends when Trickmaster HP is 0]**

Trickmaster collapse and vanish.

Captain Gantu: Not bad, but it looks like I going have to do this myself.

Gantu jumps off the ship and lands on the stage, he brings out a beaker filled with water with a cork.

Captain Gantu: Luckily for me, I manage to kidnap some Experiments before arriving here. *takes out the cork and drop four Experiments pods in the water, Suddenly the pods glow and explode. The four experiments were Experiment 601, 502, 221, and 619.

Krillin: Whoa! More aliens!

Sora: Get ready, guys.

**[Gameplay of Sora, Donald, Goofy, Gohan, and Krillin VS. 601 (Kixx), 502 (Yang), 221 (Sparky), 619 (Splodyhead), and Captain Gantu]**

Goofy walks up to 601 (Kixx).

Krillin: Huh? Goofy, what are you doing?

Goofy: *looks closely at Kixx* Hey guys! This guy has four arms, isn't he cute? Ah-Yuk!

Kixx evilly grins and grabs Goofy's body and spins him around.

Goofy: WAH, WAH, WAH, WAH, WAH!

Kixx throws Goofy high in the air.

Goofy: DAH-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!

Gohan: Goofy! "Masenko"

Gohan fires his attack at Kixx, but 619 (Splodyhead) steps in and fires his plasma blast. Both attacks collide and explode.

Gohan: What?! His attack is stronger the same as mine?!

Krillin: D***, these aliens are crazy strong, let's go!

Krillin charge at Splodyhead, then 221 (Sparky) tackles Krillin, they both fly up and start fighting. Gohan and Splodyhead start having a shootout battle.

Donald: Wait...

Donald scarily looks at 502 (Yang) seeing Yang evilly smirking with fire in the background.

Donald: OH NO!

Donald running and screaming while Yang is chasing Donald shooting his lava ball from his spouts from his back. Sora sweatdrop seeing Donald's "battle".

Sora: I guess that means I'm up against-

Captain Gantu: -me.

Sora looks back at Gantu a few feet from each other.

Captain Gantu: I'm going to enjoy beating you, Ventus! *bring out his Plasma Blaster and shoot Sora*

Sora: Whoa! *dodge*

Captain Gantu: After I finish with you I'll get back reforming to become Captain of the Galactic Armada again.

Sora: Your hatred and blinding rage won't solve your problems and solution.

Captain Gantu: Don't advise me! *aiming his fist at Sora*

Sora notices and tries to block it with his Keyblade, but his superior strength pushes him back almost edge of the cliff where Sora almost loses his balance.

Sora: Gah! *regain his balance* Whoa, this guy is strong, time to be serious. "Blizzaga"

Sora freezes Gantu's hand holding his Plasma Blaster, with a single clench of his fist the ice around his hand shatter and fall in pieces.

Sora: ...okay, better boost my strength "Critical Plus" and "Unlock Potential"

Sora and Gantu start to brawl clashing their combat, Sora hoping it's enough strength to match his, meanwhile with the others 601 (Kixx) starts guggling Goofy, then use his body as a jump rope, and mush him into a ball and starts dribbling. Gohan notices Goofy.

Gohan: Goofy! "Masenko"

Gohan tries his attack again, but unfortunately, 619 (Splodyhead) cancels his fire.

Gohan: Krillin, these guys are tough!

Krillin: *sees Sparky charge him and Krillin dodge* Whoa! Yeah, no kidding, Gohan, get them to look at me!

Gohan: Right!

Gohan flies up and Ki blasting near the experiments getting them attention.

Gohan: Krillin, now! *get behind Krillin*

Krillin: "Solar Flare"

Krillin blind attack work, now the Experiments are now blind.

Krillin: Now, switch opponents!

Krillin helps Goofy from Kixx.

Krillin: You okay there Goofy?

Goofy walks away dizzy with his body moving up and down while an accordion playing in the background.

Goofy: I never felt better, Krillin, Ah-yuk.

Krillin: Wait, said my name right!

Goofy: I did?

Krillin: You- *shake his head* nevermind go help Donald.

Goofy: O-kay.

Gohan and Sparkey start fighting in the background. Donald notice 502 (Yang) blind. Donald looks at Goofy and evil laugh with his feather show like-horns.

Donald: Hey Goofy, fight this guy, he's easy!

Goofy: *shake his head to gain his consciousness and look at Yang* Okay.

Goofy stance against Yang and Donald walk closely to 619 (Splodyhead).

Donald: *laugh* This will be easy.

Splodyhead regains his vision and looks at Donald and evil grin with fire in his eyes.

Donald: *quack*?

Suddenly Donald starts running and screaming again as Splodyhead kept blasting him on his tail, meanwhile with Sora.

Sora: *jump back* (Man, this guy is strong)

Captain Gantu: Give up Ventus, it's over!

Sora: I'm not Ventus! "Stopaga"

Gantu was about to blast Sora, luckily he was frozen with time stop magic. Sora looks to his left and saw Krillin trying to land a hit on 601 (Kixx) then Krillin uses Solar Flare on Kixx and charge at him, but Kixx start to use a cyclone spin attack and Krillin was knockback, Krillin tries to get up and saw Kixx was ready to pummel Krillin that Krillin closes his eyes.

Sora: Krillin! (Wait is that?)

Sora notices Kixx's back and saw a keyhole on his back.

Sora: (Wait, is he...) *aim his Keyblade at Kixx's back*

A light beam from Sora's Keyblade tip and hit the keyhole, Sora unlocks it and Kixx's eye light flash. Kixx blinks and looks around and saw Krillin close his eyes.

Kixx: Crabba snabba (Uh oh).

Krillin hears a different language and opens his eyes seeing Kixx's hand, he startled a bit then he's confused.

Kixx: Soka (Sorry).

Krillin slowly grabs his hand and Kixx helps him up.

Krillin: whoa, Umm, thanks?

Kixx smile, Sora saw this and knew what was going on, but Gantu was free from the magic and kick Sora close to the cliff, Krillin notice this.

Krillin: Sora!

Kixx turns back where Krillin is looking at and saw Gantu.

Kixx: *Growl* Feeboogoo (Bring it on)

With Sora trying to get up but Gantu places his foot on Sora's body trying not to crush him instead have his blaster to his face.

Captain Gantu: Any last words before I blast you into a million pieces?

Sora: *grin* Look behind you.

Captain Gantu: Nice *been lifted* TRY!?

Kixx pulls him and guggle him with his feet and kick his to the giant Battleship.

Kixx: *gets up smirking* Dinko te fabba!

Sora: Thank you *get up*

Kixx hears fighting and looks over and sees his cousins fighting others.

Kixx: Matyr! Matyr! (Cousin! Cousin!)

Krillin: Are you guys related?

Kixx: *look at Sora and nod* Ih

Sora: Okay let go help them.

Krillin and Kixx: Right!/Graazi!

Donald was running until he trips.

Goofy: Hey Donald!

Donald looks over to Goofy, He saw Goofy using his shield to knockback and block the lava ball from 502 (Yang)

Goofy: How you doing?! Your right, this guy is easy *laugh*

Donald: ... Why does this always happen to me...

619 (Splodyhead) lands near Donald startle him. Donald put his hands on his eyes while his tail sticks up being scare. Suddenly nothing happens and he looks over and saw 502 (Yang) and 619 (Splodyhead) being calm and happy with Sora and Krillin, Donald jaw drop.

Sora: Hey Donald, you okay?

Donald: Okay!? I was almost burned to crisps! *screaming duck and do his angry dance*

The experiments saw Donald angry dance and dance the same thing with Donald, Sora, Goofy and Krillin laugh until they hear-

Gohan: "Masenko"

They look up and saw Gohan and 221 (Sparky) duking out.

Krillin: Oh no! forgot about Gohan!

Sora: Don't I got this! *point his Keyblade*

Meanwhile, Gohan tries to keep track of Sparky.

Gohan: (Wow, this thing is really fast, I must keep my guard u-) AHHH-H-H-H-H!

Gohan been electrocuted and falls on the ground flop.

Goofy: Gohan, You okay?

Gohan: Yep... Although it feels like Piccolo's techniques, so I'm used to it... I think...

Krillin nervously chuckles and lookup. Sparky was ready to use his electric attacks until his eye light flash and blink, Sora has managed to unlock the keyhole on Sparky's belly, Sparky looks down and see his cousin

Sparky: *gasp* Cuz-z-z-zin! *flies down to his cousins* Kixz-z-z, Yang, Z-z-zlodyhead!

Kixx, Yang, and Splodyhead: Sparky!

The experiments laugh. Gantu regains his consciousness and look over and saw the experiments were freed.

Captain Gantu: No! you free them from Maleficent's magic!

the heroes notice Gantu.

Sora: So it was Maleficent!

Captain Gantu: Of course it was! It was the only way to keep these savages under control!

Sora: By taking their freedom away!? I don't think so!

Captain Gantu: I'm not going to give up if that's the last thing I do, Ventus.

Kixx: *growl* Accata, Goocha! Ika Patootie! (alright, hey! Stupid-head!)

Captain Gantu: What was that!?

Yang: Kaphong! (Monster!)

Captain Gantu: What!?

Splodyhead: Toobaga! (Dummy!)

Captain Gantu: *feel sad* okay, that was hurtful.

Sparky: Goocha!

Gantu look at sparky flying.

Sparky: Dinko te Fabba! (You are fat!)

Captain Gantu: Ngh! No, I'm not! Im big bone!

Sora: Blast him!

Kixx: Ah-qae jihad!

The heroes fire attack and Kixx dug his hands near the ledge and pick up a large size boulder breaking the edge part and throws it at Gantu's ship.

Captain Gantu: ...Oh, Blitznak...

The ship explodes and Gantu falls off the ship.

**[Gameplay ended]**

Gantu falls to the bottomless pit never to be seen again.

Krillin: Is that it?

Sora: I guess it is... *felt bad*

Gohan: *saw Sora and felt his feelings* Sorry Sora...

Sora: It's okay...

or they thought, suddenly a ship rise and Gantu is on the ship.

Captain Gantu: I'll be back Ventus, and when I do, I'll get my revenge!... After I capture experiment 626!

Sora: Heh, At least your okay!

Captain Gantu: Shut up!

Gantu's ship turns away from the heroes and light speed away from them. Suddenly the experiments starting to disappear.

Sora: I guess it's for you and your friends to be back home.'

Kixx nods and regroups with his cousins. They both wave each other goodbyes.

Sora: Goodbye!

Gohan: Take care of yourself!

Krillin: We'll miss you! hehe.

Kixx: *nod* Takka, Achi-babai (thanks, friends)

The Experiments disappear leaving Sora, Donald, Goofy, Gohan, and Krillin.

Donald: Now, what do we do?

Krillin: We need to get back, who knows how long we been, we need help Piccolo and Vegeta...

Gohan: But, how?

Sora thinks and got an idea, He raises his Keyblade and shoots a light of beam in the sky, out of nowhere a keyhole appears.

Sora: Yes! I knew it!

Goofy: Wow, Sora, how did you figure out?

Sora: Well I figure if I did the same thing when we're on the Gummi Ship.

Donald: Oh right!

Krillin and Gohan: Gummi Ship?

Sora: No time to explain, Frieza.

Krillin and Gohan: Right!

Sora unlocks the keyhole and teleported. Back on Planet Namek, Sora and his friends were back, but then Piccolo falls on the ground behind them.

Gohan: Huh? *looks back* Piccolo!

Sora and Goofy help Piccolo to get up.

Piccolo: Gohan! Are you okay!?

Gohan: Yeah, long story. *looks around* Where Vegeta?

Vegeta crashes to the plateau, our heroes turn and saw Frieza walks closely to Vegeta and step on his body rubbing against him.

Gohan: Vegeta! *charge toward Frieza*

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Krillin: Gohan!

Gohan tries to attack Frieza but Frieza notice Gohan and knocks hin sending him to Sora and his friends and crashes.

Frieza: My, my I wonder what happens to Maleficent? Is she dead or runaway? Tch, doesn't matter and *looks at Vegeta* what of shame, it seems all the fight has really gone out of you, it sooner than I liked, but I think it time to finish you off.

Frieza lifts Vegeta's chest plate and was ready to kill him.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Gohan, Krillin: Vegeta!

*Swoosh*

Someone has land behind them and look over, to their graceful miracle it was Son Goku.

Goku walks closely to Sora and the others.

Goku: Ah, So I was right, that huge power that shows up all of the sudden, it really was you, huh Piccolo?

Piccolo: Goku...

Goku: Since your with us, not King Kai, I'm guessing they brought you back with the Dragon Balls?

Our heroes got up.

Gohan: Dad! You made it!

Sora: So, you're okay now?

Goku: I'm fine, I feel better than ever and I owe it to all you guys.

Goku pat Gohan's head while Gohan giggles.

Goku: I'm proud of you for fighting so hard, but leave this to me now I'll take care of it.

Krillin and Donald: You what!?

Piccolo: You can't be serious Goku, you don't know what is he capable of and you want us to let you fight him all by yourself?!

Goku: I do.

Goku start walking towards Frieza.

Gohan: Are you sure dad?

Goofy: Yeah, that freezer is scary. *worried*

Donald: He beat us all like we were nothing!

Goku igonores and continue walking.

Piccolo: Goku, wait!

Goku kept walking.

Piccolo: ...

Goku walks closer as Frieza drop Vegeta, Goku is now standing a few feet from Frieza.

Goku: You must be Frieza, funny, You're a lot smaller than you be.

Frieza: ...*grin* Seems that this planet is positively crawling with scums.

Goku: *look at Vegeta* Vegeta still owe me a rematch, so if you want him, wait your turn.

Frieza: ... *looking at Goku as familiar to him*

Vegeta: ... Ngh... *saw Goku* It's about time you get here Kakarot...

Frieza: Kakarot, huh? Unless I'm mistaken, it's Saiyan's name.

Frieza looks at Goku closely until he realizes he looks like Bardock and starts having flashbacks when Bardock repels against Frieza.

Frieza: *grin* I have no attention of allowing a single Saiyan to live, no point resisting, you could save the trouble and kneel right before me now.

Goku: I'm sure I could.

Frieza: Hmph, are you ready Saiyan?

Goku: Ye-

Frieza tries to sucker punch Goku, but Goku dodges and kicks Frieza's face sending him back a yard away from him.

Sora: Whoa, Goku is really fast!

Gohan: Wow...

Frieza gets up and rubs his bruised cheek. Frieza grins and fires his finger blaster at Goku multiple times.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo: Goku!

But Goku simply knocks all the blaster as they were like a toy bounce ball.

Freiza: ...That's not possible, there's no he could deflect them all he was only using one hand!

Vegeta starts to painfully laugh.

Frieza: Hm?

Vegeta: Frieza... I'd get Serious If I were you. You're finally face-to-face with your worst nightmare... A... Super Saiyan!

Frieza: ...!

Vegeta: The legendary Saiyan warrior... *laugh* The strongest fighter in the universe... You're finished, Frieza... *laugh* You're finally going to get what you-!

Frieza... Finger blast through Vegeta chest... Vegeta now lays on the ground gasping for air and losing blood...

Frieza: You knew, Vegeta, that I hate such petty jokes, didn't you?

Sora: You monster! Vegeta was already beaten up and can't up, and kill him without showing mercy!

Goku: He's right! There was no reason to finish him off on purpose!

Frieza: The Super Saiyan is nothing more than a frivolous legend. He wouldn't stop going on about it, I hate it when people get tedious.

Sora: There's nothing wrong with that! That shows that they want to believe in legends and to have Light and Memories in their Hearts, taking that away you create and put Darkness in their Hearts!

Frieza: Hmm, I have no idea what you're bragging on about, *smirk* but what I do hear is creating and put darkness in their hearts, so yes that's what I did, Hohohohohoho!

Sora: Ngh!

Vegeta: K-Kakarot...

Goku: Vegeta!

Vegeta: *grips the ground* Are you... Still, reciting that soft crap? Are you not a Super Saiyan?! *having a flashback on Earth* You foolish scum! Get cold-heated! If you had only discarded your leniency, you would surely already be... A Super Saiyan...

Goku: I just don't see how I could act as cold-hearted as you do, and as for this Super Saiyan business, I don't know what you mean.

Vegeta: A-A Super Saiyan is... *couch blood*

Vegeta starts having flashbacks at the time with his father, his Saiyan race, his father's death, and home destroyed the planet by Frieza... It was too much for him...

Vegeta: L-listen well, Kakarot... *cough blood* Your... no, our planet of birth, Planet Vegeta... Was not destroyed... I-in a collision with a giant meteor...

Goku: Don't say any more! You're just hastening your death!

Vegeta: Frieza, did it!... This after we Saiyans... Served as his hands and feet... *crying* Working exactly as he ordered!...

Goku: *Shocked* Everyone besides us was killed!?

Vegeta: Your parents... and my father, the king, as well... Frieza... was afraid that as the Saiyans gathered strength... A Super Saiyan would be born among us...

Frieza: *snicker* Just listen to you.

Vegeta crying and reach out for Goku.

Goku: Vegeta!

Vegeta: P-please, I beg you... Frieza... *crying harder* defeat Frieza!... Please... by your Saiyan hand...

Vegeta... Crying hard and losing blood... He collapses, Vegeta is now... Dead...

Goku, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin: ...

Frieza: *breaking the silence by making a cruel joke* Has he finally croaked? Well, shall we reconvene this Show of Terror, then?

Goku: *looking at Vegeta* For you to cry, for you to beg of me, must have been awfully difficult, I bet.

Goku Ki blast the ground making a hole and carry Vegeta's body.

Goku: I understand, it wasn't that you fellow Saiyans had been killed, that was rough on you having to do as he told, you must have been worse than anything you could stand...

Goku places him in the hole.

Goku: I hated you so much, but you had your Saiyan pride.

Sora: (He hated him!?) *remembering Goku smile towards Vegeta* (He never shows anger towards him...)

Goku buried Vegeta in the ground.

Goku: And now I too, will share in some of that pride of yours. *stands up* I'm a Saiyan raised on Earth! *look at Frieza* For all the Saiyans who were killed by you, as well as for all the Namekians here, I am going to beat you!

Frieza: *grin* Such drivel.

Son Goku is now standing up against Frieza ready for their greatest battle in history, Maleficent is now a few miles away from them watching how will the battles end. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo are about to witness and have to put their faith and hopes on Goku to win the fight. Now the final battle begins between Son Goku Vs. Lord Frieza: The mightiest battle in history.

To Be Continued


	12. Planet Namek- Part 10

**Kingdom Hearts: Shonen Adventure**

The Following is a fan-based

**FanFiction**

Kingdom Hearts, Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Naruto, Bleach, Hunter X Hunter, Yu Yu Hakusho, Saint Seiya, Rurouni Kenshin, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Fist of the North Star are all owned by Disney, Square Enix, Shueisha, and Weekly Shonen Jump.

Please Support the Official Release

* * *

Last Time On **Kingdom Hearts: Shonen Adventure**

_Sora and his friends were teleported to the dark void dimension while Vegeta and Piccolo were left to fight Frieza._

**Piccolo: Talk all you want I'm getting Frieza!**

**Frieza: You both seem to have a death wish.**

_While Vegeta and Piccolo fight Frieza, Sora, and his friends approach by Captain Gantu and his army of Heartless, after they defeated the Heartless, Gantu jumps on the battlefield and summons the Experiments._

**Krillin: D***, these aliens are crazy strong, let's go!**

**Captain Gantu: I'm going to enjoy beating you, Ventus!**

_Our heroes struggle in the battle as they were about to lose, Sora discovers a keyhole on the experiments and release them from Maleficent's magic, Gantu has been corner and fall to the endless pit, when they thought he was gone, Gantu was on the ship._

**Captain Gantu: I'll be back Ventus, and when I do, I'll get my revenge!**

_Gantu flies away and our heroes and the Experiments wave goodbye and went their separate ways. Our heroes have made it back to Planet Namek, but Vegeta is pummeled by Frieza._

**Gohan: Frieza!**

_Gohan tries to hit Frieza, but Frieza knocks Gohan to the other heroes. When Frieza is ready to kill Vegeta, Son Goku has finally arrived, Frieza tries to use his mischievous moves on Goku, Goku bounce every move on Frieza. Frieza is now unaware of Goku's power level when Vegeta brags about Goku being a Super Saiyan, Frieza is annoyed to hear the Super Saiyan legends and blast Vegeta's chest!_

**Vegeta: P-please, I beg you...**

_Vegeta dies and Goku buries Vegeta and promises him to defeat Frieza. Now is a match between the Earth Saiyan Son Goku, and the Lord Emperor Frieza. Who will win the fight? What is Maleficent planning and will our heroes will defeat Frieza? Find out today on-_

**Kingdom Hearts: Shonen Adventure**

* * *

**Chapter 1 part 10: Team Goku VS. Frieza**

Somewhere in another world, a ship is sailing through the sea.

?: This is amazing Luffy, the sea seems to go on forever! *smiles*

Luffy: Yeah, it's huge and pirates are the ones who get to have a great adventure on it, all the time!

?: Incredible, being a pirate must be really great!

They both look up and saw a giant bird flying over them

?: Whoa, what is that thing!?

Luffy: It's a seagull!

? (Girl's Voice): No way! There aren't seagull that is that big.

Luffy: *wave* Hey, seagull!

The giant bird flew down and charge at the ship.

? (Girl's Voice): Ahh! It coming!

Luffy: See, I was right! It is a seagull.

? (Girl's Voice): That's really not important right now! It coming at us because you call it!

?: *happiness* Yeah! Adventure!

The giant bird flew up close to the ship leaving a huge wave and splash the front of the boat. Two mysterious people open their eyes.

? (Girl's Voice): Hey, where Luffy go?!

They hear a voice and look up seeing Luffy is grabbed by the giant bird.

? (Girl's Voice): Moron! You're about to become that bird's dinner! *worried*

?: Ahh! Something horrible happens you guys! Ahh!

The small figure runs around the ships panicking. Somewhere.

? (Man's Voice): What this? Pirates are attacking towns inside the kingdom? Don't they know this country is protected by Crocodile?

? (Girl's Voice): Who can tell what they're thinking, a country where riots are constantly brewing maybe considering an easy target.

Someone is walking.

? (Girl's Voice): You go?

? (Man's Voice): Naturally, I do have a public doing to propose.

? (Girl's Voice): How very kind of you, sir.

? (Man's Voice): Yes, I'm a kind man, we Warlords are charged with protecting the public from pirates threats. *grin* We are heroes to these people, after all *evilly grin* hehe...

Meanwhile back to Planet Namek, Goku and Frieza were having a staredown intensely. Piccolo notices Goku signal and realizes it's a warning.

Piccolo: Let's go! We have to get outta here, quickly! Everyone to get someplace safe!

Our heroes flew with Piccolo carrying Donald and Krillin carrying Goofy.

Sora: Come on Gohan, we need to leave!

Gohan: ...! Get him, dad, make him pay for what he did, let that monster have it!

Gohan took Sora with the others. Frieza humble laugh.

Goku: What so funny?

Frieza: I'm going to send them two gifts, so they won't be bored. First are these minions.

Frieza summons three Heartless that looks like Frieza's space pod and have techs. parts, two small ones, and one bigger.

Frieza: Maleficent told me that you brought a girl to this planet.

Goku: (Is he talking about Bulma!?)

Frieza: Usually I ignore the weaklings, but... *glare eyes* Seeing what they have done, I'll repay them back. Minions! Find that girl that she on Planet Namek!

Three Heartless detect Bulma and fly really fast heading to Bulma.

Goku: (Oh no!) *look at the group* Guys! The pods are after Bulma!

Suddenly a dark magic beam passes Goku and to his horrifying eyes, it hit Krillin.

Goku: Krillin!

Frieza: Calm now, he just poisons, be glad he's not dead... Yet. Hohohohohoho!

Goku: You Monster! You'll pay!

Goku and Frieza start fighting. Meanwhile, the others are trying to help Krillin, but the three pods flew past them.

Piccolo: D*****! Krillin is hurt and the pods are heading to Bulma!

Sora: Can't you hit them?

Piccolo: Can't, low on energy right now.

Gohan: Then I'll do it. *being brave*

Sora: Then I'm coming with you.

Gohan: Right.

Sora: Donald, keep healing Krillin until we get back.

Donald: You can count on me! *heals Krillin*

Gohan: Let's go!

Sora nod and they flew after the pods.

**[Mini-Game, fixed shooter style. 5 minutes time limit, health bar, and MP/KI meter. Objective: shoot all three pods. Gimmick: Sora and Gohan team up and fly together after the pods, KI is normal rapid-fire blasters, Fire MP are charge attacks but slow and takes a lot of MP, Blizzard is slow attacks but less damage and takes less MP, Thunder is stun attacks but does a tiny bit of damage, stun for few seconds, and takes less MP, Stop are stop magic but Doesn't do damage, stiff for 10 seconds, and takes a huge amount of MP, and Aero is shield protect, it's for shielding your HP from the enemy's bigger attacks and takes a half amount of MP. Small pods can take 10 hits and Big pod takes 20 hits. Beat it before time runs out]**

At the lake, Bulma is drinking the water.

Bulma: *stop drinking* ah, I finally alive again, but I'm also exhausted I can't walk... *hears something* Huh? What's that.

The big pod is coming after Bulma.

Bumla: Ahh! what is that thing?!

The pod was close to Bulma until it explodes.

Bulma: Ahh! What the heck!?

Gohan: Bulma! *laughs*

Sora: Bulma you okay?

Bulma: Ngh! Are you guys trying to give me a heart attack!?

Sora: Sorry Donald!

Bulma: DONALD!? So I'm a freaking duck!?

Sora: Wait, sorry my mistake!

Bulma: You better be sorry! Once this is all over I'm about to-!

Sora: *whisper* Gohan, let's just go... *hears Bulma yelling*

Gohan: *whisper* A-are you sure?... *Bulma still yelling*

Sora: *whisper* Yeah, also Krillin is poison.

Gohan: *whisper* Oh! yeah.

They fly back to the group leaving Bulma behind.

Bulma: Wait where are you two going!? I'm not done with you, you hear me!? I'm not done with you!

Back with the others, Sora and Gohan made it back.

Gohan: We're back what did we miss?

Piccolo: *watching the fight* Goku is launched to the deep sea.

Gohan: What!? Oh no!

Piccolo: Don't worry about Goku, Krillin, now.

Sora: Oh, right!

Krillin is still on the ground, feeling pain.

Donald: Sora!

Sora: Thanks Donald, I got it from here. *aim his Keyblade on Krillin's body*

Donald: Wait, One more heal will do!

A keyhole shows on Krillin's heart, Sora shoots a light beam and Donald heal Krillin at the same time. The beam touch Donald's magic and hit the keyhole, Sora unlocks it and the dark curse magic on Krillin's body disappear.

Krillin: *doesn't feel pain and gets up* Hehe, thanks, guys.

Sora: We did it!

Suddenly a speck of light comes out from Krillin's body and fly in Donald's body.

Donald: *duck scream*! What was that?

Sora: Uhh, Donald do you feel anything?

Donald: I don't know?

Donald shrug, but as he flicks his staff to his right side as giving a shrug, somehow a Kienzan shot from Donald's staff.

Donald: What the!?

Krillin: Whoa! That's my technique Kienzan, Donald did you just...

Donald: I think I did...

_Donald has surprisingly learned **Kienzan: **This ability is a razor-sharp disc of Ki that can slice through almost any substance._

Gohan: How did that happen?

Goofy: Hmm, I think it's because of Sora's magic is touched Donald's magic it makes as Donald's magic and was gifted with a new technique saying as a thank you.

Krillin: I guess that makes sense... In some way.

Suddenly they hear two Ki blast shot up from the sea passing Frieza. They look over and saw Goku stomping Frieza, launching him to the ground. Goku lands and Frieza telekinesis to lift an enormous boulder the size of a mountain and throws at Goku, Goku manages to get out the rock. Frieza captures Goku in some kind of KI shield and kicks him in the air and with a single KI blast, it creates a huge explosion out of the atmosphere and Goku came falling like a meteor that wipes out the dinosaur. Goku crash-landed and the explosion pushed the other heroes very far. The heroes got up and saw the crater was three times the size of the Vredefort crater.

Piccolo: That was just round 1, Frieza hasn't begone to fight.

Donald: What!?

Piccolo: He can destroy this entire planet with a signal blast if he wanted to, he has the power *glare* the way I see it, the fact that we're all standing here can only mean one thing.

Krillin: You're saying he's having fun with us!

Gohan: What does that mean!? Is dad going to be okay!?

Piccolo: I wouldn't worry about him just yet. Frieza isn't the only one holding back. *grin*

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Gohan, and Krillin: Huh?

Piccolo: Why don't you see for yourself. *smirk*

They look over and saw Goku standing away from the center of the crater!

Sora: How did Goku get over there so fast!?

Piccolo: Even that speed, he freed himself from Frieza control right before the explosion.

Gohan: Dad was really able to do that!? But, it all happens so fast!

Goku and Frieza float close to each other and then they flew to the big empty island.

Sora: Where they going?

Piccolo: I don't know, but we must get close to them.

Suddenly Heartless starts to appear.

Goofy: It's the Heartless!

Krillin: Where did they come from?! I thought Frieza use all his magic!?

Sora: Maybe it's Maleficent:

Piccolo: Doesn't matter we need to get through them!

Gohan: Donald, try your new technique, maybe it'll help.

Donald: Oh yeah! "Kienzan"

**[Gameplay of Sora, Donald, Goofy, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo VS. 3 Wave rounds of Heartless]**

They made it to the small island far enough to see Goku and Frieza fights.

Goku and Frieza clashing each other until they both land a hit and step away a few feet from each other and staring.

Sora: What's going on? Why did they stop?

Piccolo: They both waiting on the right moment to make their next move. *sweat* I had to admit, even from here the force of their combined strength is more than I can bear.

Gohan: Dad is still going to beat this guy though isn't he?

Piccolo: There's no telling who will win.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Gohan, and Krillin: *gasp*!

Piccolo: The only I can say for sure is their powers are beyond our comprehension...

Krillin: ... That's no lie...

Gohan looks over worry about his father.

Out of nowhere, a space motorcycle jumps behind them and Bulma fell on her butt and the motorcycle falls in the sea.

Bulma: Ow, that d*** creatures!

All: Bulma!?

Krillin: Bulma!, What- Why are you here!? Have you had any idea how bad this place is bad for your health!?

Bulma: Hrmm... *anger* Don't talk to me like that! I was being chased by those creatures! *pointing behind her*

They look behind Bulma and sees nothing.'

Krillin: Bulma there's nothing behind you, are you hallucinating?

Bulma: What!? *looks behind her* Are you serious!? They were just right there!

Donald: Sure they were...

Bulma: Shut it, Duck!

Donald: Don't shut me up!

Donald and Bulma start arguing and Donald doing his angry dance.

Sora: Bulma, you have to get out of here, Frieza is fighting Goku with his full power.

Bulma: *stops arguing* Wait, Frieza here?

Bulma looked over and saw a lighting bolt strikes Frieza, from that far Bulma, felt intimating by Frieza.

Bulma: Ngh! In that case I better g-!

Out of nowhere, dark magic hits Bulma.

Sora and Krillin: Bulma!

Dark magic aura rise from Bulma and Bulma looks at them evilly grinning.

Gohan: I think Bulma is possessed!

Sora: Then it's a work of Maleficent! But where is she?!

Donald: Don't worry, it's only just her.

Then the Heartless rise from the ground.

Krillin: You spoke too soon!

Donald: ... Ah, phooey...

**[Gameplay of Sora, Donald, Goofy, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo VS. Bulma (Possessed) and the Heartless, Gimmick: Finish all the Heartless, Don't hit Bulma just block]**

Piccolo attacks the last Heartless, then Bulma was aiming for a strike until Sora unlocks the keyhole and freed Bulma.

Bulma: ... *blinks her eyes* What happens? *look at her hands* Am I free, is this a dream? *pinch herself* Ow! no... I'm free! *jumping in joy* I'm free from that wretched curse!

Krillin: We're all happy for you Bulma, but Freiza remem-!

A full force pushes our heroes then Goku and Frieza are fighting with their mighty blows creating a force. The heroes got back up and saw Frieza charge his finger and with a single swipe, he misses Goku, but a gigantic look like a concrete crack slashed on the Planet from where Frieza is to over the horizon.

Sora: ... There's no way I'm seeing this...

Krillin: There's no way... he just carved a trench through Namek...

Piccolo: Frieza is stronger than any of us could prepare for, there's nothing we can do at this point, he's too powerful.

Sora: *remember something* Bulma you need to leave!

Bulma: ...! *looks at Sora and nods* I'll try to find something to fix the ship! *throws a capsule and another space motorcycle pops out* Good luck you guys! *she rides away*

Frieza starts pummeling Goku and launches him to the air and launches him to the deep sea. Goku swims up the surface, but Frieza holds Goku's head and drowning him.

Sora: We can't stand here! We need to help Goku!

Piccolo: We used all our energy we can't help him right now!

Sora: Well, I'm not giving up! *runs*

Donald, Goofy, Gohan, and Krillin: Wait, Sora!

Sora summons Dumbo and flies where Frieza is.

Frieza: *notice Sora riding on Dumbo* What this, low Saiyan warrior and his pet freak are going to stop me? *laughs* how cute.

**[Mini-Game: Two-minute timer and Dumbo's three HP circles. You ride on Dumbo and glides around Frieza, shoot at Frieza and dodges Frieza's attacks, don't get hit by Frieza's attacks or three strikes and your down. The game ends when the timer is at zero]**

Frieza was having fun blasting at Sora when Goku forcefully flies up and push Frieza.

Frieza: What!?

Sora: Goku! *happily smile* Go get him!

Goku: For Gohan, Chi-Chi, everyone on Earth, and the future of Namek. I'm not about to give up! Kaio-Ken, times 20! AHHHHHH!

Goku launches Frieza with all his might then he starts to charge his signature technique from Roshi.

Goku: KA-ME-

Frieza: *stops in mid-air* You d*** monkey, You will regret it, now DI-!

Frieza was stopped, his eyes look over and saw Sora.

Sora: Hehe, forgot me?

Frieza: (No! I was so focused on that filthy monkey, I forgot about that low class!)

Goku: HA-ME-HA!

The Kamehameha wave attacks Frieza creating a huge explosion.

Sora: We did it!

The smoke clears out to be Frieza flying in the air.

Sora: No way!? How strong Frieza is really is?!

Frieza: ... *smirks then gets angrily* filthy monkeys, you have pushed me... TOO MUCH!

Sora: Goku!

Frieza starts to pummel Goku to his limits and with the final blow, Goku was on the ground all beaten up. Goku struggles to get up and fight, but his thoughts were giving up until he felt all the Saiyans people looking over him as he is their only hope to avenge Frieza wrath, Goku even saw Vegeta, and his real parents Bardock and Gine. Goku tears as he saw his parents looking at him with a smile and nod telling Goku that he can win. Now Goku knows what he must do.

Goku: *fully stand up* I going to win, I owe it to too many people not to lose.

Frieza: Filthy monkey, JUST DIE ALREADY!

Goku and Frieza start trading blows until Frieza got the upper hand again and launch Goku to the ground. Goku got up but Frieza starts firing his finger beam hitting his muscle and with a final struck on his chest, Goku was pushed on the ground again, but he slowly getting up.

Frieza: You don't know when to give up, do you?

Goku suddenly raises his arms.

Frieza: Huh? *glare* I don't know what you doing, but it doesn't matter what attacks you throw at me, You will all DI-!

Sora: *jumps off Dumbo and Dumbo disappear* For an evil emperor, you always get "stop" by me. *make a little pun to mock Frieza*

Frieza: NGH! (&%$&&$#^*$#^!)

Goku: Sora.

Sora looks at Goku.

Goku: Keep Frieza busy, I need five minutes.

Sora: ... *nod* I won't fail you.

Piccolo: You will, but with friends, we won't fail!

Sora: *turns back and sees Piccolo* Piccolo! Huh? Guys!

Donald and Goofy: Sora!

Piccolo: *brought Donald and Goofy* I want to bring Gohan along, but Frieza is too dangerous.

Sora: Heh, you care too much for him.

Piccolo: What was that!?

Sora: You never mention Krillin and worry about Gohan, are you his uncle?

Piccolo: *blushed* S-shut up!

Nail's Voice (Piccolo's Mind): The kid is right you know.

Piccolo: Shut up, Nail!

Goofy: Nail?

Sora, Donald, and Goofy laugh until they heard a tail slap on the ground. They were alerted and saw Frieza.

Frieza: Maybe I'll quit with the warm-up and start fighting seriously. *charge his power level*

**[Gameplay of Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Piccolo VS. Frieza, 5 minutes time limit, and Goku HP. Don't let Frieza get near Goku while Goku is charging his secret techniques, stall Frieza until time runs out]**

Frieza knocks Sora, Piccolo, Donald, and Goofy.

Piccolo: Goku, Is it done?

Goku: Unfortunately it's not enough power, need a little bit more.

Piccolo: D*****!

Sora: I got this, "Sto-!

Frieza quickly grabs Sora Keyblade and throws it away.

Frieza: I don't think so. *smirk* You shouldn't mock me, monkey.

Frieza was about to blast Sora, but then a KI blast struck Frieza's back. Frieza looks over and saw Krillin and Gohan attack.

Frieza: So the little pest chooses to interfere with me from the sideline... They won't rest until they push me to my very limits to my patience... *clenches fist* YOU FEEBLE FOOLS! I WILL DESTROY THIS PLANET TO HELL WITH YOU ALL!

Frieza flies up focusing on the heroes and charging his planet-destroying beam while laughing crazy.

Sora: Goku!

Goku: Now it's ready, now "Large Spirit Bomb"

Goku throws his hands down. Frieza was ready to use his attack but hears a sound and turns back, Frieza saw a KI blast three times the size of an asteroid. Frieza throws his attack, but the Spirit Bomb absorb Frieza's attack and grows bigger. Frieza tries to hold the Spirit Bomb, but the Spirit Bomb pushed Frieza to the deep sea. Frieza struggles as he thinks he's close to death.

Frieza: I-i-impossi...ble! I-im... *sucked into the Spirit Bomb* AHHHHHHH!

The Spirit Bomb impact the sea's ground level and explode. The explosion of the force was so much, it pushes everyone away even Bulma was almost on the other side of the planet and Maleficent was almost lost her balance somewhere. Gohan, Krillin, Donald, and Goofy made to the surface and swim to a small piece of the island.

Goofy: Gawrsh, I need a vacation with Maxie when we get back.

Krillin: Yeah, and talk about drastic landscaping

Donald: Guys, wheres Sora?

Gohan: yeah, and dad and Piccolo.

Piccolo made up to the surface and pulled Goku and Sora to the land.

Donald: Sora!

Gohan: And dad and Piccolo!

They run-up to the others and happily cheer Gohan hug Goku, and Donald and Goofy hugged Sora.

Sora: Can't believe we won, we defeat an emperor stronger than Maleficent.

Goofy: And Sephiroth.

Sora: Oh, yeah!

Goku: Sephiroth?

Sora: Long story. *chuckle*

Krillin: Wow Goofy, you're still saying the names right.

Goofy: What do you mean Kuririn? I've been saying people names right, right Piccolo?

Krillin: Ah!? *flops on the ground*

They all laugh together as they take it as a happy ending.

Sora: *stand up* I guess it's over.

Goku: *smiles* Guess so.

Sora: Now we need to find Maleficent and head home.

They nod and get up, as they were ready-

Krillin: AHHHHHHHH!

The heroes cover each other.

Sora: What is it Krillin!? Is it the Heartless, Maleficent? Frieza?!

Krillin: Bulma left and she doesn't know we defeated Frieza, she must be panicking!

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Gohan flops on the ground.

Goku: Don't worry Krillin, Bulma will be fine. *chuckle*

As the heroes about to leave, a laser beam struck Piccolo's chest.

Sora: Piccolo!

Piccolo falls on the ground. The heroes look over and to their horrifying eyes... It was Frieza who cheated death again.

Gohan: *check on Piccolo* Piccolo, are you okay!? *shove Piccolo* Piccolo!? Piccolo!?... NOOOOOOO!

Goku: F-Frieza...

Frieza: Bravo my friends! You nearly brought the mighty Frieza down! I never had a call quite this close.

Goku: ... Run all of you, now...

Sora: Goku?

Goku: My ship is not far from here... Find Bulma and set a course to Earth, I won't be joining you... So don't get any ides of waiting.

Donald: Are you nuts!?

Sora: Donald right, we were close defeating Frieza, we can do this again, we need to try harder!

Goku: No we can't Sora!

Gohan: What do you mean dad?! And I won't go, I owe it to Piccolo to stay here and fight!

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: Yeah!

Goku: With what!? None of you haven't enough strength left! The most you do is get in the way!

All except Goku gasp hearing this from Goku.

Krillin: Goku?

Sora: Is he serious?...

Frieza: Is the Saiyan serious? Well then, time to find out!

Frieza telekinesis Krillin and lift him up to the sky.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Gohan: KRILLIN!

Frieza: Hope you aren't afraid of heights Earthling, Cause I want you to take a good look at your friends, knowing that you far away mean, THAT WILL BE THE LAST TIME YOU SEE THEM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Goku: Frieza don't, stop!

Krillin: GOKU! *explode*

To their terrifying eyes... Krillin has exploded, killed by Frieza... Krillin is now... Dead...

Frieza: Hohohohohohoho! I think the brats should go next. *smirk*

Goku, now having memories of Krillin the time with Roshi, the martial art world tournament and times together happily, but remember he lost Krillin and rage when King Piccolo summons back from the evil containment wave and send one of his minions to attack the world and killed Krillin for the Dragon Ball. That was the same feeling when he lost Krillin, his best friend was murder by Frieza.

Goku: ...Y-you... Worthless, taught less... B******!...

Frieza snickers as he is amusing seeing Goku happy. But unnatural reasons lighting starts striking the ground, waves are starting to go crazing, and the planet starts to tremble.

Goku: I will... Make you... SUFFER!

Donald: What's going on!?

Gohan: I don't know!?

Sora: Is this Goku doing!?

Goku's hair starts to turn gold.

Frieza: W-what is this!? That ratchet monkey shouldn't be that powerful!

Goku: Ngh... Ngh... NAHHHHHHH!

Goku screams as he turns into something more powerful, maybe just powerful as Frieza.

Frieza: What!?

Goku's hair is gold, his eyes are green, and his aura is golden color as well. Goku has finally become a Super Saiyan.

SSJ Goku: *look at the group* Carry Piccolo, find Bulma, get to the spaceship that I took, and leave immediately!

Sora: Goku, We can still win this, and plus with your rage, Maleficent will strike you with curse magi-!

SSJ Goku: DO AS I TELL YOU RIGHT NOW! BEFORE I LOSE WHAT LITTLE SENSE OF REASON I HAD LEFT!

Sora: ...!

Sora nods and summons Tinker Bell and left the area leaving Goku and Frieza. In halfway there, Sora stops.

Donald: *notice Sora* Sora?

Sora: ... I need to go back.

Gohan: But Sora, Dad said that we-

Sora: I know what Goku says, but with his rage, Maleficent will strike his heart with her curse magic and turn him into the Darkness.

Donald: ... Then we're coming with you.

Sora: You can't...

Donald and Goofy: What!?

Sora: I know it's weird hearing this from me, but Frieza is so much powerful than anyone we fought before, it's risky, and plus Bulma is somewhere else and Piccolo is close to death, so your help is needed with Gohan right now. I promise to be back with you guys.

Gohan: No.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: Huh?

Gohan: After they help me, Donald and Goofy will go and help you.

Sora: ...! *nod* Thank you, Gohan.

Gohan: *smiles and grin* Now let's go!

Sora: Okay, Tinker Bell with me, please!

Both groups went separate ways, Sora made it back the battle with Goku and Frieza, but to Sora's horror surprise, Maleficent is there and Sora was too late helping Goku because Goku is now possessed.

Maleficent: My, my, look Frieza, someone shows up late to the party. *grin*

Frieza: *smirk* I can totally see that a low class thinks he can crash the party, isn't that right filthy monkey?

SSJ Goku (Possessed): ... *nod*

Sora: (this isn't good, I need a way to free Goku and fight Maleficent) Well, It's all for one and one for all!

Frieza: This should be fun. *strike a pose and charge his power level*

Maleficent turns into a dragon.

Dragon Maleficent: It's over Keyblade master, I won!

Sora is now faced against the mistress of evil, Dragon Maleficent, the mighty emperor Lord Frieza, and a Super Saiyan warrior Goku. Sora is now Goku's only hope and will do whatever it takes to free Goku and win the battle.

To Be Continued


	13. Planet Namek- Part 11

**Kingdom Hearts: Shonen Adventure**

The Following is a fan-based

**FanFiction**

Kingdom Hearts, Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Naruto, Bleach, Hunter X Hunter, Yu Yu Hakusho, Saint Seiya, Rurouni Kenshin, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Fist of the North Star are all owned by Disney, Square Enix, Shueisha, and Weekly Shonen Jump.

Please Support the Official Release

* * *

Last Time On **Kingdom Hearts: Shonen Adventure**

_Frieza sent his Heartless to attack Bulma and poison Krillin, so Sora and Gohan went to out while Goku and Frieza fought, after saving Bulma Sora and Gohan fly back to the others and Sora freed Krillin cursed, surprisingly unlocking the key gave Donald a new technique the Kienzan._

**Krillin: Whoa! That's my technique Kienzan!?**

**Donald: I think it is...**

_ Sora and his friends saw Freiza send Goku like a meteor o the ground then Goku and Frieza starts to fight on the ground level. Out of nowhere Bulma crash in, the claims that Heartless were after her, the others didn't believe until then she was struck by dark magic by the work of Maleficent, after freeing her and she rides back to the broken ship to fix it not knowing Goku ship is landed, Frieza had Goku drowning, so Sora rides on Dumbo and fly in to distract Frieza. Goku uses his Kaio-Ken technique and fires a Kamehame Wave attack on Frieza, but the mighty lord Frieza is not done yet with Goku._

**Frieza: Filthy monkey, JUST DIE ALREADY!**

_Frieza had pummeled Goku to ground, so Goku gets up and uses his trump card, the Large Spirit Bomb. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan succeed distracted Frieza and Goku throws the Spirit Bomb at Frieza. Frieza struggles to hold the Spirit Bomb and was sucked in._

**Frieza: I-i-impossi...ble! AHHHHHHH!**

_After defeating Frieza, our heroes celebrate and their only enemy left is Maleficent, but to their worst nightmare Frieza has cheated death again, now Frieza injured Piccolo losing blood and Frieza killed Krillin!_

**Krillin: GOKU!**

_Goku was in raged that he has become the legends called Super Saiyan. Goku demand Sora and his friends to leave immediately, but Sora stops in midway and they agree to split up. Sora came back but he was too late as Maleficent already possessed Goku._

**Dragon Maleficent: It's over Sora, I won!**

_Sora is now against the Mistress of Evil, the Mighty Emperor, and the Super Saiyan Warrior, how will Sora free Goku? Will Donald and Goofy make it back to Sora? Will Maleficent betray Frieza or will Frieza betray her first? __Find out today on-_

**Kingdom Hearts: Shonen Adventure**

* * *

**Chapter 1 part 11: Brawl on a Vanishing Planet Namek**

Sora with Tinker Bell is up against three powerful beings Dragon Maleficent, Frieza, and SSJ Goku (possessed). Sora gulps and gets ready for his biggest challenge ever.

Sora: Tinker Bell, it's time to redeem yourself and I believe in you. *bring out his Keyblade*

Tinker Bell nods as the jiggling sound was heard.

**[Gameplay of Sora and Tinker Bell (Support) VS. Dragon Maleficent, Frieza, and SSJ Goku (Possessed); Gimmick: Need to use stop magic on all of them before they're free, Sora will take hit in one attack, but Tinker Bell can revive him so keep Tinker Bell safe or you're on your own.]**

Dragon Maleficent: No!

Sora stops Maleficent and goes to Goku and unlock the keyhole. Goku was free from the stop magic.

SSJ Goku: Thank you Sora, sorry for snapping.

Sora: It's okay, next time trust in friends. *smile*

SSJ Goku: Hehe, right.

Suddenly a speck of light comes out of Goku and goes in Sora.

Goku: Whoa, Sora you okay?

Sora: Yes I am *look at himself* I think I learned one of your moves.

Goku: Really?

Sora: Yeah.

_Sora has learned **Kamehameha Wave:** This is a powerful MP blast fired with Sora's Keyblade after concentrating a large amount of MP, the longer Sora charge, the big amount of MP will take._

Tinker Bell flies in and feels tired.

Sora: You can rest Tinker Bell, thank you so much.

Tinker Bell nod as she jingles and disappears.

Sora: I'm not sure how long I can fight, but I'll give it my all.

SSJ Goku: Actually, let me give you a gift. *deep breath* FLYING NIMBUS!

A yellow could fly down and stop next to Goku.

SSJ Goku: It's called a Flying Nimbus, an only pure-hearted can ride on it, by telling you, you're already pure-hearted, it's yours. Call its name and Nimbus will come to you.

Sora: Wow, thank you. *hop on Nimbus*

_Sora now can summon **Flying Nimbus: **Sora can ride on Nimbus and fly at high speed and fight in mid-air._

Dragon Maleficent and Frieza are free from the stop magic.

Dragon Maleficent: That foolish boy already freed him!

Frieza: You have failed me, Maleficent!

Dragon Maleficent: Deal with those two, so I can deal with you.

SSJ Goku: Get ready Sora!

Sora: You're going to be okay Goku?

SSJ Goku: I'm in a rage, but calm. *look at Frieza* Don't bother apologizing because i will

**[Gameplay of Sora and SSJ Goku VS. Dragon Maleficent and Frieza]**

Sora and Dragon Maleficent kept fighting while Goku outclasses Frieza by elbowing Frieza's head. Frieza is furious and finger blast Goku's head but luckily Goku dodges Frieza's attack.

Frieza: Wh-what are you?!

SSJ Goku: *smirk* Don't you already know? I'm a Saiyan who came from Earth to defeat you, a warrior of the legend that has been awakened by anger but possessing a calm heart... I AM THE SUPER SAIYAN, SON GOKU! *erupt with power*

Sora and Dragon Maleficent stops and look at Son Goku rising his power while Frieza stares at Goku.

Frieza: *grinding his teeth* (Well, I stand corrected, I never thought that there might be truth behind those ridiculous old stories) *snicker* (and who of guess that it would taken someone so disgustingly pure to unlock that Super Saiyan power, but it makes sense, at least it would have explained why Vegeta was never able to become one)... NGHAHHHHHH! (how humiliating to think I can be outmatched by a filthy Saiyan monkey scumbag! I am the mighty Lord Frieza! The most powerful emperor in the universe! This is a nightmare, yes that's the only explanation, why else would this be happening!)...

Goku: ...This is the end, it's over. *charge his Kamehameha Wave*

Frieza: *smirk* The likes of you will never kill me, I'd rather kill myself first!

Frieza hardness all his power and creating a terrifying trump card attack, Frieza raises his arms charging his red KI as Dragon Maleficent change back to her normal form.

Sora: *notice Maleficent and whisper* Maleficent?

Maleficent: (if i know what this fool is doing, I better stop this) *flies toward Frieza*

Frieza: *smirk* Fool. You expect me to die? It is you who will die, I can continue to live, even in the vacuum of space. I wonder though, how about you Saiyans? *Red KI blast grows bigger* NOW, PERISH, TOGETHER WITH THIS WHOLE PLANET!

Frieza throws his planet-destroying blast to the ground, but Maleficent fires her dark magic at Frieza's attack. As the attack hits the planet core and explode, but Maleficent's magic was able to be absorbed in Frieza's attack and stop the core from exploding.

Frieza: What!? Did I miss it!?

Maleficent: It was I cause that cause the attack.

Frieza: Maleficent?! I demand an answer to why you stop my attack from blowing up the planet and give me a good reason *Point at her and charge his KI* why I shouldn't kill you?

Maleficent: You fool, You're going to destroy the planet with me and the Dragon Balls.

Frieza: I wouldn't care if you survive or not and the Dragon Balls have turned to stone, it's useless now.

Maleficent: Your foolish pride it's in your way Lord Frieza, I can revive the Dragon Balls and that runt Namekian to grant our wish, but now it seems that we have exactly 40 minutes till this dirt of ruble explodes to dust.

Frieza: If you knew this already, why haven't you tell me about this!? Explain now!

Maleficent: *grin* I wish I can tell you, but it best if I still keep that to myself.

Frieza: I'll kill you for this. *anger*

Sora: look like you have failed again Frieza. This is what happens when you are on the side of Darkness.

Frieza: *look at Sora next to Goku* When I'm finished with that Super Saiyan, your next monkey.

The sky has turned dark, the lava starts to erupt from underground, the core starts shooting lighting bolts as the air is getting sucked in the core.

SSJ Goku: Well then, 40 minutes will be more than enough time, I can beat you and get my son and friends out of here in far less.

Frieza: *smirk* There will be only two of us to leave and I feel privilege won't go to you monkeys, for all your heroics the odds are stack against it, so for as your little farewell gift, there's no way you can defeat me! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR MY FULL POWER! *Frieza fully charge up to his full power*

Sora: ...

Donald and Goofy: Sora!

Sora looks back and saw Donald and Goofy fly to Sora, but their pixie dust wore off and they fall. Luckily Sora manages to catch Donald and Goofy.

Sora: Hehe, glad you guys made it. *pick them up to Nimbus*

Donald: We manage to bring Bulma to the ship.

Goofy: And now, is all for one and one for all!

Sora: Right!

Goofy: *look at Nimbus* A-hyuck, soft.

Maleficent: Oh, but I'm afraid that all of you are not leaving here alive. *turns into a dragon*

**[Gameplay of Sora, Donald, Goofy, and SSJ Goku VS. Frieza (Full Power) and Dragon Maleficent; Gimmick: Sora, Donald, and Goofy can't attack at once so they have to take turns attacking on the Nimbus. When changing characters there are three classes: Sheild (Goofy), Magic (Donald), Keyblade (Sora). Goofy can shield bash and protect from any kind of attack, Donald can use magic to affect opponents and range attack, and Sora will have to combat using his Keyblade, but it powerful than Magic attacks. They won't be sharing HP, it's separate HP and if one of them is knocked down, you can revive them, but those who are not in their turn, they can be attacked from behind]**

Goku and Frieza exchange attack when Goku lands a hit on Frieza and they flew away from each other. Meanwhile Sora, Donald, and Goofy are taking turns hitting Dragon Maleficent. Frieza glare at Goku when he notices Porunga to his left almost over the horizon.

Frieza: WHAT!?

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Dragon Maleficent looks at Frieza and they notice Porunga also.

Frieza: (the dragon! I thought the Dragon Balls were supposed to have become stones)

Dragon Maleficent flies close to Frieza when Frieza point at Maleficent.

Dragon Maleficent: Lord Frieza, what is the meaning of this?

Frieza: *smirk* Don't act so innocent Maleficent, Mistress of EVIL, your time in Frieza Force is no needed anymore.

Dragon Maleficent: *grin* For an emperor who been stopped by a Keyblade Master, you sure catch on quickly.

Frieza: Mock me while you can because I'm still the strongest in the universe and now... THAT WISH IS ALL MINE!

Frieza finger blast Dragon Maleficent, Goku, Sora, Donald, and Goofy then fly quickly to Porunga. Goku dodge, Dragon Maleficent block it with her wings, and Sora, Donald, and Goofy struggles to dodge.

Goku: D*****! Frieza!

Goku and Dragon Maleficent chased after Frieza follow by Sora and his friends steady on Nimbus and chased after them.

**[Gameplay of Sora, Donald, Goofy, and SSJ Goku VS. Dragon Maleficent VS. Frieza, two-minute timer and a meter showing Flying Nimbus (Sora, Donald, and Goofy), SSJ Goku, Dragon Maleficent, Frieza and Porunga (the end of the meter); Gimmick: Don't let Frieza or Dragon Maleficent get to Porunga, stall time until times are up]**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy are closed to Frieza until Frieza tries to kick them, but luckily Goofy blocks it with his shield. Goku caught up to Frieza and they exchange their attack, Dragon Maleficent fly pass them. Sora and his friends fly to stop Maleficent, so Maleficent fire breath at them which Goofy use his shield while Sora and Donald are behind, then Maleficent whack her tail at Goofy's shield and they were spinning around uncontrollably, so Maleficent is now fly closer to Porunga.

Frieza: (This can't be happening! I won't be beaten by three runts, a Sorceress, and a Super Saiyan!) I AM FRIEZA, THE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE AND THAT WISH WILL FINALLY BE MINE!

Frieza forcefully flies and pushed Goku out of the way, fly passed Sora, Donald, and Goofy, and knocked Dragon Maleficent out of his way. Maleficent change back to her normal form and teleports. Frieza is now at Porunga.

Frieza: DRAGON! GRANT ME MY WISH AND THAT WISHED IT TO-!

Frieza has been frozen as Maleficent flew past him and whisper to him.

Maleficent: Thank you so much for dealing with them, Lord, and now my goal can be complete. *shout* I MALEFICENT WISH FOR TWO UNIVERSE, TO BE COVER BY DARKNESS AND TO TAKE CONTROL OF KINGDOMS HEARTS SO I MAY RULE TWO UNIVERSES!

Everyone has heard Maleficent's wished even King Kai along with Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha.

...

Porunga spoke in Namekian language and suddenly Porunga flies up along with the Dragon Balls and disappears.

Maleficent: What!? what is the meaning of this!?

?: It works! *laugh*

Maleficent looks down and saw Dende.

Maleficent: You foolish boy! That wish was mi-! *been knockback*

Frieza was free from the curse and slam Maleficent then Goku, Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive at the scene.

Frieza: ...NGAH!

Frieza tries to blast Dende, but Dende disappears.

SSJ Goku: Sorry Frieza, look like you never have a chance. *smirk*

Maleficent: ... *floats away*

Frieza: *notice Maleficent* Where do you think going? *charging his finger blast*

Maleficent: There no need for me to be here, after all, I'm powerless against you, but with that Super Saiyan and his sidekicks, they're more than enough to defeat you.

Frieza: You dare to deny my power!?

Maleficent: Yes, your foolish pride is already proved enough.

Sora: Yeah, so there no need for you to be here in this universe Maleficent.

Maleficent: That's where you're wrong, boy. *Shows the Scouter to him*

Frieza: That's one of my men's Scouter!

Maleficent: Yes and with this Scouter, I can locate the Dragon Balls on Earth.

SSJ Goku: (Oh no!)

Frieza: Dragon Balls on Earth?! *smirk* My, now that changes everything.

Maleficent: Unfortunately for you, Frieza, that wished will already be granted when I get there first, so have your fun moment emperor, you're going to need it.

Frieza tries to blast her away, but Maleficent already teleport before being a blast. Frieza charges his power level and looks at SSJ Goku, Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

SSJ Goku: Well my plan didn't go as expected...

Donald: What do you mean?

SSJ Goku: I telepathic with King Kai and the other Namekian to teleport everyone on Namek to Earth except Me, you guys, Frieza and Maleficent, but I never thought Maleficent have powers to teleport. But I can sense she's still here, don't know where or why.

Sora: I guess we'll have to deal with Frieza first.

SSJ Goku: Right.

Frieza: ... The planet is beginning to collapse, in two minutes Namek will be at clouds and memory, only one question remains an answer, can I finish you all in 30\\\\\\\ minutes? Or will you all survive enough to bear witness this great explosion then suffocate in the vacuum of space?

Sora: With the power of friendship, we can't be beaten!

SSJ Goku: *smiles at Sora* I wanted to be a 1 on 1, but knowing the danger of Maleficent and she's still here, sparring with Vegeta is good enough for me.

Frieza: Hope those aren't your last words, cause this will be your death wish.

All the fighters fly down to the ground. Sora, Donald, and Goofy got off Nimbus and got to their battle stance. It's good vs evil as their greatest battle is about to start.

**[Gameplay of Sora, Donald, Goofy, and SSJ Goku VS. Boss Frieza (Full Power)]**

Sora: Goku, we may not able to make a scratch on Frieza, so we'll support you in battle.

Donald: Me two!

Goofy: Me tre- I mean three. *chuckle*

SSJ Goku: Thank you guys, I'm counting on you. *smile*

...

Goku and Frieza charge towards each other. Goku punch and Frieza kick which they land their attacks and jump back.

Frieza: Maybe I'll just kill you right away this time.

SSJ Goku: *smirk* You never know 'till you try.

Goku and Frieza start to exchanges punch and fly away leaving Sora and the others behind.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: ...

Sora: ... (Should have keep Nimbus) "Flying Nimbus"

Goofy: *saw Nimbus* Well, heaven to Betsie.

Nimbus comes flying in and the group hop on and fly. They catch up to the others, but Frieza was charging and kept growing his KI blast until it was the size of the Spirit Bomb but smaller and throws it at Goku, Goku manage to hold it. Frieza was about to throw another KI attack, but luckily Donald use his stop magic and Frieza was frozen in mid-air and Goku knock Frieza's attack out to the sky. Goku charge in at Frieza and Frieza was free to move and starts exchanging attacks.

Sora: Get him, Goku!

Donald: Yeah! Knock him down!

Goofy: You got freezer on the ropes!

Frieza tries to blast sora and his friends, but they dodge the attack.

Frieza: The name is Frieza you worthless Namekian! And the mighty Frieza would not succumb to a monkey! Especially not a filthy Super Saiyan ape!

Goku and Frieza charge and kept exchanging with mighty attacks until Frieza is getting an upper hand.

Sora: Goku, stay strong!

Frieza tries to kick Goku, but Goku grabs Frieza's leg causing Frieza to scream in pain and kick him with the other leg. Goku stumbles back, and Frieza flies over Goku and stomps on him, pushing him to the ground.

Sora, Donald, Goofy: Goku!

Goku and Frieza came out the ground and flies to a destructive village, where they throw each other to the Namekian's houses and goes through them. Frieza was launch to one of the houses and got up.

Frieza: FILTHY MONKEY!

Frieza surprise attack Goku and launching him in different mid-air until he launches Goku to one of the houses like what Goku did to him. Goku suddenly pops out and mighty punch Frieza's stomach, Frieza gasp for air. Both now fly and charge at each other clashing. Frieza launches Goku to the ground again and Frieza starts to jump one rock to another to confuse Goku as Goku got up and tries to keep track of Frieza. Sora and his friends fly overseeing an epic battle in their life when they see Frieza behind Goku.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: GOKU, LOOK OUT!

Goku looks behind and saw Frieza, so he back kicks Frieza sending flying to one of the rocks and crashes.

SSJ Goku: Thanks, you guys!

Frieza charge in and sucker punch Goku and start to pummel him until he was pushed to the ground

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: Goku!

Frieza: *evil laugh* Well now, satisfy?

SSJ Goku: ... Is that the best you can do? *gets up*

Frieza: What!?

SSJ Goku: Heh, I said is that the best you can do? *smirk*

Frieza: Ngh! SHUT UP AND DIE!

Frieza tries to punch him in a rage then Goku duck and mighty punch, thrusting his fist to Frieza's stomach again where Frieza is now on the ground and coughing blood. Goku and Frieza intense glare at each other when Frieza made his move and successfully launch Goku, Goku land on the rocks, and mighty jump towards at Frieza and tried to kick Frieza. Frieza manages to dodge Goku's attack, but out of nowhere, Goku kicked Frieza on the other side. Now Goku is pummeling and launching Frieza in his favor.

Donald: Goku is winning!

Sora: Go Goku!

Frieza is furious seeing Goku's support being there cheering for Goku. Frieza tried to outspeed him, but no matter where he is, Goku is one step ahead of him. And When Frieza knows where Goku is going to be, Frieza tried to mighty punch him, but Goku was too fast for Frieza.

Frieza: Dirty monkey B******!

Goofy: Hmm?

Sora: What's wrong Goofy?

Goofy: A few minutes ago, Goku and the freezer fellow were clashing like an equal match, but now it looks like Goku is toying with freezer like Goku is bored now, see. *point at Goku expression*

Sora and Donald: Huh?

Sora and Donald look at Goku expression and to their surprise, Goofy was right. Goku's face is showing that he doesn't see Frieza as a threat to him. Goku has been dodging, outspeed him, and outclass him in every way while Frieza is struggling against Goku.

Sora: Whoa, your right!

Donald: Since when did you get so smart?

Goofy: Since I take classes to win Smarty Britches show that I owe them mone. A-hyuck.

Sora: Smarty Britches?

Sora, Donald, and Goofy hear a loud crash and look overseeing Goku had launched Frieza to the ground. Now Goku and Frieza are a few feet away from each other.

Frieza: *pant* D*****, I swear I'll repay every last blow you dealt me a 10-fold- NO 100-FOLD!

Frieza clenches his fist as it causes lighting striking near Goku and Frieza.

Frieza: Your time is up Saiyan!

Goku and Frieza starts to give each other another intense glare for one minute straight until-

SSJ Goku: *stand straight up* It's done.

Frieza: What!? What do you mean DONE?

Sora, Donald, and Goofy flew close to Goku.

Sora: Goku you okay?

Goku doesn't speak, he glares at Frieza only.

Frieza: Well, answer me! Why are you giving up!?

SSJ Goku: It because you been coming at me with everything you got, but it caught up with you and your power level are falling fast, the fact is that I don't see the point of fighting you anymore, your pride is already shot and in the end, it's good enough for me, look like Maleficent is kinda right and you were so sure of your own power that you never imagine anyone in the universe can bring you down *smirk* especially a Saiyan, huh? Now you know what failure feels like.

Frieza: ... *anger with his veins on his head starts showing*

SSJ Goku: See I don't need to keep fighting you because I already won, so go crawl off someplace and hide, I don't really care as I said, I'm done. We're going back to Earth, if we leave now, we'll be back right on time. *deep breath as he turns his base form*

Goku: Your days of terrorizing the universe are over *glare at Frieza* I don't wanna see your face again.

Goku flies off as Sora, Donald, and Goofy follow him.

Sora: But what about Maleficent?

Goku: What about it? As long I'm with you, she has nothing to use against us, it's pointless.

Sora:*smile and nod* Yeah, your right.

Leaving Frieza behind, he is infuriated.

Frieza: *clenches his fist* Why you... That is the last draw... I am not beaten... *charge his Destruction Disc* NOT. YET! *throws the Destructo Disc*

Sora looks back and notices it's like Krillin's attack.

Sora: Goku, look out!

Goku hears Sora and they dodge the attack. Goku is now angry that the techniques it similar to Krillin.

Goku: Frieza! I warn you! *turns Super Saiyan*

Frieza: *smirk* Now die by my wrath, YOU FILTHY MONKEY! *throws another Destructo disc and controls two of them*

Goku flies around trying to lose Frieza's attack while Sora and his friends do the same thing.

Sora: Goku! I'll get Frieza distracted, get a clear shot!

SSJ Goku: Got it! *use his super-speed*

Goofy: Sora, it gaining on us!

Sora: Okay! *look at Nimbus* I don't know if your alive but please we need more speed and I believe in you.

With that said the Nimbus starts to pick up speed.

Sora: Whoa, I think it heard me.

Donald: That's good Sora but, IT STILL AFTER US!

Sora: Oh! Sorry, Donald get Frieza's attention!

Donald: What!?

Sora: Just trust me!

Donald: Okay!? "Fire".

Donald throw fire magic on Frieza's head, it didn't do damage, but it sure pisses him off.

Frieza: *look at Sora and his friends* If they think they can get away with it, then they're wrong. *anger*

Frieza is now full attention to Donald.

Donald: Okay now what Sora!?

Sora: *sees a huge rock* Goku! Over here!

Goku heard Sora and they both went behind the rock the only Sora came out behind with two Destructo Disc comes out as well.

Frieza: What!? Where is that monkey!?

Sora: Frieza! I'm a monkey and can't believe you can't get a hit on me!

Frieza: *anger with his eyes wide and red veins* I WILL NOT BE MOCKED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!

Frieza is now fully focused on Sora with his friends with his two Destructo Disc is now on targeted at Sora. As the Destructo Disc is getting close to Sora, Sora flies towards Frieza.

Frieza: Oh, I see your strategy, you'll swoop at the last second and tried to send my own attack to attack me, do you think that I'm going to fall for a tactic like tha-!

Frieza was hit in the gut by Goku and was launch to the sky. Goku flies up then Sora with his friends flies out of the way where two Destructo Disc kept flying forward uncontrol until it suddenly stops as dark magic flows in the attack.

Frieza: *stops in mid-air* Clever move for distracting me *looks for Goku* now where are you Saiyan monkey!

SSJ Goku: Right here!

Frieza looks up and Goku elbow Frieza's head pretty hard leaving a bump on his head. Frieza blindly rages attacking Goku, but Goku dodges until he holds Frieza arms and knees his gut, coughing more blood.

SSJ Goku: You finally met your match! *slapping Frieza's face*

Goku kept slapping Frieza's face as Sora, Donald, and Goofy try to hold their laughter, but couldn't cause it doesn't look serious or dramatic. Goku final slap Frieza and slams him to the ground. Frieza regains his consciousness and land causing the ground to be pushed down into a pit.

Frieza: I will not be admitted to being defeated by a dirty Saiyan, not ever! *flies up*

The two Destructo Disc started to move towards Frieza. Sora and Goku notice this.

Sora and SSJ Goku: FRIEZA, WATCH OUT!

Frieza looks back and saw two Destructo Disc heading toward him, so Frieza dodge two of them.

Frieza: I don't know why you warn me, but IT WILL BE YOUR GREAT MISTA-!

Frieza has been cut in half as one of the attacks came back.

**[Gameplay ended]**

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and SSJ Goku: !?

Sora: Wh-what just happen?!

Frieza's top body struggles to move when he was gifted with dark magic.

Frieza: What!? Maleficent?!

Maleficent: Of course it is, who else would it be?

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and SSJ Goku: Maleficent!

Frieza: I'm going to kill you, but why you're giving me dark magic?! I don't understand your motive?

Maleficent: Of course you don't, I'll explain. *summons a dark magic barrier and summons Heartless to stall* Cutting you in half is to show you, your pride is in the way and why you will never succeed, and giving you my magic is to show pity and a reminder that you will never be powerful as your holding right now. You have never been stronger, in fact, you've been the weakest fighter the whole time, you conquered weak planets like Namek or Planet Vegeta, never fought or seek a strong warrior, you been avoiding other planets with warriors that are stronger than you, it's really pathetic I have to say, but it's more pathetic that you almost kill the entire Saiyans close to extinction then all of the sudden the last Saiyan achieve the power of the legend and surpass you. Now I believe you were never the greatest empire in the universe, you are just like everyone else, nothing.

Maleficent looks at Frieza seeing him play in her traps. Frieza is far beyond outraged of every word Maleficent has said to him.

Maleficent: Well I guess my time is up, have fun being pummeled by the Super Saiyan.

Frieza tries to blast Maleficent, but again she teleported along with the barrier and the Heartless. Frieza now looks at Goku and remember what Maleficent has said to him.

Donald: *cast thunder on the Heartless but disappear* Huh? What happen?

Goofy: Look! Maleficent is gone!

Sora: She's gone!?

The heroes look over only to see Frieza's top body.

Frieza: I'M GOING TO BURN ALL OF YOU D*** DIRTY MONKEYS TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG, I WOULD NOT LOSE. TO. A. SAIYAN. MONKEY! "BLACK HOLE DEATH BALL"

Frieza lights a spark of energy on his index finger, it starts to grow larger.

Sora: Oh no! It looks like Frieza is trying to finish us in one blow!

Donald: We're doomed!

SSJ Goku: Sora!

Sora look over at Goku.

SSJ Goku: We need to combine our attacks together! It's our only chance!

Sora: ... Okay.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Goku land and sees Frieza is still only focused on them.

SSJ Goku: Ready Sora?

Sora: Ready. It's all for one. *bring his Keyblade behind of him*

SSJ Goku: And one for all. *brings his hands behind him*

Donald and Goofy stepping behind them.

Donald: You can do it, you guys!

Goofy: Come on! show him who's boss!

Sora and SSJ Goku: Right. *charges their attacks* KA-ME- *both attacks start to glow blue* -HA-ME- *their attacks start to grow big*

Frieza: *the Black Hole Death Ball starts to grow big as Goku's Large Spirit Bomb and now flows with all dark magic* WITH THIS ATTACK, YOU SAIYANS WILL BE EXTINCT, NOW BURN IN HELL! *throws his attack*

Sora and SSJ Goku: -HAAA! *fire their Kamehameha Wave*

The three attacks came close and they were lock struggling for dominating, suddenly Frieza's attack is pushing and coming closer to Sora and Goku.

Frieza: DO YOU SEE THAT NOW MALEFICENT!? I AM THE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE!

Sora: I don't think so Frieza! Donald, Goofy!

Donald and Goofy: Right! *take out their item* "Power Boost" *boosting Sora attacks*

Sora: Now my turn! "Critical Plus" and "Unlock Potential" *boosting more power*

The Kamehameha Wave starts to push Frieza's attack slowly.

Frieza: IS THAT ALL!? IF SO I CAN SEND MORE!

SSJ Goku: It's over Frieza, your finish! "Kaio-Ken X20"!

Successfully Sora and Goku's attack suppresses Frieza's attack and pushes out heading out in space.

Frieza: No! NO! *was sucked in and push to space* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *obliterate into nothingness*

Sora and Goku collapse and tire as they have won the battle, Goku felt bad for Frieza, but it was over. The Emperor Lord Frieza has finally now dead, obliterated into nothing by Sora and Super Saiyan Son Goku.

Sora and Goku look at each other and shares a smile until they hear a slow clap.

?: I always knew Frieza will die.

The heroes turn over and saw Maleficent.

Sora: Maleficent! Why are you here!?

Maleficent: I wish I can tell you, but since we only have five minutes so, Ta-da. *flying away*

Sora: Maleficent!

?: Why are you yelling?

The heroes turn back and unexpectedly sees another Maleficent.

Maleficent?: I'm only right here, bye. *fly in another direction*

Donald: Two Maleficent!?

SSJ Goku: We need to split up! it's our only shot!

Sora: Right! "Flying Nimbus"

Nimbus comes in and Sora and his friends hop on and fly toward Maleficent while Goku fly to the other one.

**[Mini-Game: Catch to Maleficent under five minutes or else the planet blows up]**

Sora knocks Maleficent down and has his Keyblade pointing at her.

Sora: It's over.

Maleficent: *grin* See you at Earth. *disappear*

Donald: Shoot! She got away!

Sora: *look around* And there's no escape, so we're done, but why she said: "see you at Earth"?

Goku's Voice: Sora you there!?

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: Goku!?

Goku's Voice: Oh good, listen I caught up with her but, it's a fake so now I'm at the ship, Dende is wishing you guys to Earth.

Sora: Wait, what!? Why you're not coming?!

Goku's Voice: Because that wish is already been used, it can't repeat the same twice, so figuring out that you guys still on Nimbus, Dende is wishing you there to Earth.

Sora: Goku, you can't!

Goku's Voice: It's alright Sora, you been such a huge help to my friends. Tell Gohan that I'm coming home, don't know how long, but I'll be there so don't worry. Thank you, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, for everything.

Sora: *sad and happy* Your welcome.

Donald: We'll meet again real soon.

Goofy: Bye Gogoo!

Donald: Goku...

Goku laughs as Sora, Donald, and Goofy teleport. Planet Namek has been destroyed... At Earth, Sora, Donald, and Goofy have teleported the sky and falls.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: AHHH! *crashed*

Sora: Man *sits up* at least we land something soft.

Donald: *sits up* But, I'm right here.

Goofy: *sits up* If your right there, who did we land on?

?: Will you three, please get off...

Sora, Donald, and Goofy look down, and to their surprise, it was Bulma hopping mad.

Bulma: ME!

Sora, Donald, and Goofy immediately get off Bulma.

Gohan and Dende: Sora, Donald, Goofy!

They look over and saw Gohan and Dende.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: Gohan! Dende!

They hugged each other happy to see each other.

?: Great! The low classes are here.

They look over and surprisingly see Vegeta.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: Vegeta!?

Sora: How are you alive!?

Vegeta: Have you not realize that there all other Namekians are alive even the little brat.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy realize Dende is alive and looks over and saw a bunch of Namekians are alive.

Goofy: I'm guessing it's the Dragon Balls right?

All the Namekians look closely at Goofy as they never saw this Namekian before.

Bulma: Sora, is Goku okay? Did you guys defeat Frieza? Did he make it out alive?!

All the Namekians look closely at Sora as they hope Frieza is gone.

Sora: Well Goku is okay, and he makes it out alive, so it might be a while for him to get here and the good news...

They all lean in closer.

Sora: The Emperor Lord Frieza is no more! We defeated him!

All the people around Sora cheer and celebrate while Vegeta is surprised to hear Sora's words. Gohan looks to his right and saw a perfectly small stone orb.

Gohan: Bumla, is that used to be a Dragon Ball?

Sora overhears Gohan.

Sora: Dragon Ball!? Everyone stop-!

Everything stopped as Maleficent walks in.

Maleficent: And the last Dragon Ball is mine, thanks to my magic everything is stopped, now it's time.

Maleficent uses her dark magic to revive the Dragon Balls.

Maleficent: Now it's all mine! *Place them in the ground* I am Maleficent, I command you to come out and grant my wish!

The sky turns dark and lightning strikes then a large Chinese dragon comes out of the orb.

Shenron: I am the Eternal Dragon, Shenron, speak your wish and I shall grant you any one wish.

Maleficent: (Victory is mine!) I Maleficent, wish for is to-

?: -Separate the Dragon Balls to different worlds!

Maleficent: What!? *turn to see Sora* How did you-?!

Sora: I spell cast stop magic on myself. *smirk*

Maleficent: You...

Shenron: Your wish is granted. *glow red eyes*

Maleficent: No! I was so close!

Everything has been resume and everyone saw the Eternal Dragon, Shenron.

Bulma: Is that Shenron!?

Gohan: How is he here, it hasn't been one year!

Shenron flies up along with the Dragon Balls, Shenron disappears as the 7 Dragon Balls separate from each other to space. Now the Dragon Balls are split in different worlds.

Maleficent: You fool! *look at Sora* How dare you wish them to separate in different worlds! This isn't over when I get my hands on them. *teleport*

Maleficent is gone and the rest heard what Maleficent said.

Bulma: *smack Sora's head* You teleport each Dragon Balls to different worlds, what were you thinking!?

Sora: OW! *hold his head* Sorry, I couldn't think of something, it was the only way.

Bulma: *Deep breath* Great, now we only have the Namekian's Dragon Balls and we used all our wishes...

Sora: Wish... *shock idea* Not quite. *grab his Keyblade* Give me strength!

Sora tosses the Keyblade to himself and point at the ground and summon Genie. A long blue Chinese dragon flew up.

Gohan: Is that another Shenron!?

Vegeta: What!?

Blue Dragon: *deep voice* I am the Three Gifted Dragon, state your wishes and I shall grant them.

Gohan: Whoa, really!?

Blue Dragon: *normal voice* Nah! *giggles and to his regular form* Hello I'm Robin Wi- I mean Genie. Of. The. Lamp!

All except Sora, Donald, and Goofy giggles: ...

Genie: So... I see no one read about the Aladdin... or the movie hehe *Mickey's voice and head-shaped* Disney *normal self*

Bulma: Wait, I read about it, I thought it was a fairy tale.

Genie: Well, I'm right here baby! *Michael Jackson's voice* Heehee! *normal voice and smile*

...

Gohan: *breaking the silence* So does that mean you can bring our friends back to life?

Genie: Well, I have three set of rules, I can't kill anyone, make anyone fall in love and *Peter Lorre impression and turn green* I can't bring people back from the dead, it's not a pretty picture... *shake Gohan* I DON'T LIKE DOING IT! *back to normal self* but so, I can't grant wishes anymore as you can see *show his arms showing no golden cuff* My master set me free from that lamb I was stuck on for years.

Bulma: That was a lousy wish.

Dende: Please Genie, our home planet was destroyed.

Genie: *look at Dende's cute begging eyes and felt bad* Aw, how can I say no to a green little alien, like this one. Alright! Let start *Jim Carry impression, The Mask scene* smokin'! *quickly talk* and plus the writer is getting tired writing this Fanfiction and searching info. for the story and he has an exam this week, so if we can wrap this up, it would be nice, thanks.

Dende: Umm, okay... *shake his head* Genie, can you restore Planet Namek?

Genie: Planet Namek *bring out the script and the Dragon Ball Z manga and reads them* Hmm-mm, okay, got it. *close them*

Gohan: Wait was that dad on the ma-

Genie: *Shenron impression* Your wish is granted. *shoot magic in the sky*

The magic travels through the galaxy and to where Namek has been destroyed and now is rebuild to a new Namek.

Genie: And it's done.

Dende: Really!? Thank you *laughs*

Genie was happy to see the kid Namekian smile but notice Gohan and Bulma looked down.

Genie: Hey, what wrong kids?

Gohan: We lost our friends at Namek and here, but now with the Namekian's Dragon Balls turn to stone it'll be a year to wish again.

Genie tear and sniff.

Genie: Well since I'm here and won't appear until *read the script* Alabas- I mean! *throws the script* the next world! I can revive the stones.

Gohan: Wait! Can you!?

Genie: *William Corkery impression, Tails' Voice* Leave it to me.

Gohan: Then can you wish to revive the Dragon Balls?

Genie: Sure can! *use his magic on the Namekian's Dragon Ball to revive*

With the Namekian's Dragon Ball they revive Krillin, Tien, and Chiaotzu and the Dragon Ball are separate somewhere on Earth. Krillin is now reunited with Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

Yamcha's Voice: Welp, I guess I'll wait for a year...

Bulma: Sorry Yamcha, we used our wished. *nervous chuckle*

Yamcha: Well can't you wished them back!

Genie: Sorry *Mark Berry impression, King Harkinian voice and head like the king* My boy *Normal self* We're running out of time with Maleficent is still out there. Need to summon the Gummi Ship.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy realized they left the ship at Namek. and picture the Planet explode.

Sora: Oh... Whoops...

Genie: Don't worry Sora, Consider this as a gift. Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Buu!

Gohan: ...Why do I feel unsettled by those names...

The Gummi Ship appears.

Sora: Thank you Genie.

Genie: No problem Sora, welp, see you in the other world! *disappear*

The Gummi Ship's ringtone starts playing.

Krillin: Sora, is someone calling?

Sora: Huh?

Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter the ship and call. Two little rodents are shown on the screen.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: Chip! Dale!

Chip: Sora! Donald! Goofy!

Dale: We been trying to call you, but it been cut off, but then it was back online so we're trying to call you again.

Sora: Sorry, things have been crazy. You see...

A few minutes later.

Sora: ... So we need to get all the Dragon Balls from different worlds.

Chip: Wow, that's crazy.

Dale: And with those wishes, I can wish for many nuts.

Chip and Dale laughs.

Chip: Well, in that case, I guess we can bring out the prototype before you guys left.

Suddenly a Mickey symbol pops out the ship.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: Whoa!

Chip: We called this "Toodles", Toodles is a machine you can shop, store items, and summon allies, but summoning ally will last five minutes and the second two minutes and it'll take time to charge to summon again. Give the sliver Mickey badge to someone and they'll be summoned when needed.

Toodles shrink and goes Sora's pocket.

**_Toodles_**_ joins Sora's team._

Sora: Okay thank you Chip and Dale.

Chip and Dale: Your welcome!

Donald: Any news form King Mickey or Riku?

Dale: Unfortunately no, but we'll let you know.

Donald and Goofy: Okay.

Chip and Dale log off and the heroes step out of the ship.

Krillin: So what happen?

Sora: Just got a call from our friends.

Bulma: So, that means your leaving to get the Dragon Balls?

Sora: Look like it.

Bulma: Then here *give the capsule to Sora* Is a barrel of Senzu Beans, I made a quick call.

Bulma points as Master Roshi and Chi Chi is there. Chi-Chi is mad and worried about Gohan, They all pack up and when they're about to leave, they say goodbye to them.

Sora: We'll be back with the Dragon Balls!

Gohan: *walk up to Sora* May I say goodbye to Mr. Jiminy Cricket, please?

Sora nod and Jiminy Cricket hop on Sora's head.

Gohan: Thank you so much, Mr. Jiminy, you help me so much.

Jiminy: I'm glad to help.

Sora: *gives a silver Mickey badge to Gohan* Here, so you can help us fight an-

Chi-Chi: You're not letting my son, fight!

Sora and Donald startle back.

Goofy: Gawrsh wonder who's madder, Donald, Bulma, Gohan's mom?

Donald, Bulma, and Chi-Chi: What!?

Sora: I guess we're going! *nervously chuckle*

Krillin: Sora!

Sora: Huh?

Krillin: ... I would like to join your battle! I want to help Goku so much on Namek, but I wasn't strong enough... Please, let me join and help you to fight against Maleficent. *showing bravery*

Sora nod and give Krillin the badge.

Sora: Thank you Krillin. *smiles*

Krillin: *nod and look at the badge* Don't know why, but I feel like I'm being owned by someone. *laugh as a joke*

_Sora now can summon **Krillin **in battle._

Sora: Well then I guess we'll leave now.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy Cricket wave goodbye to everyone, and everyone waves back goodbye, except for Vegeta.

Gohan: Goodbye! Thank you for everything!

Dende: Thank you for defeating Frieza!

Krillin: Summon me and I'll join the battle!

Sora: Bye everyone! We will win and brick back the Dragon Balls!

The Gummi Ship starts and flies to space. Now Sora, Donald, and Goofy have a new mission, Collect the Dragon Balls and stop Maleficent from getting her wish, it's the beginning of their new adventure to this new universe.

**Planet Namek: Complete**

End of Chapter

* * *

In Memory of Robin Williams- Voice Actor for Genie


	14. Gummi Ship

**Kingdom Hearts: Shonen Adventure**

The Following is a fan-based

**FanFiction**

Kingdom Hearts, Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Naruto, Bleach, Hunter X Hunter, Yu Yu Hakusho, Saint Seiya, Rurouni Kenshin, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Fist of the North Star are all owned by Disney, Square Enix, Shueisha, and Weekly Shonen Jump.

Please Support the Official Release

* * *

Somewhere in the new universe, a Gummi Ship is flying by and inside the ship, Sora and Goofy are back to normal. Sora is now looking at his butt.

Donald: Sora, what are you doing?

Sora: Oh! sorry, having without a tail now feels weird.

Goofy: *touching his ears* And without my pointy ears isn't pointy anymore, gawrsh.

Sora: hehe, sorry for the distraction, now off to find that Dragon Balls! *feel proud*

Donald: Sora, we don't know where to start.

Sora: Oh! Whoops, I forgot to ask Bulma. *scratch his head*

Donald: Oh phooey! Does that mean we have to go back?

Goofy: Why not calling Chip and Dale?

Sora: Sure, worth a shot.

Sora calls Chip and Dale and they appear on the screen.

Sora: Hey Chip. Dale.

Dale: Sora!

Chip: What you need?

Sora: We were wondering if you can locate us to which world to visit?

Chip and Dale: *give a worried look* No can do.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: Huh?

Chip: With the news universe you guys on-

Dale: -it'll be longer for us to research the entire universe and your location.

Sora: Ah, bummer.

Donald: Great we're back to square one! *cross arms*

Suddenly the screen split with Chip and Dale on top and static on the bottom.

Sora: Huh?

Goofy: Do we have a party guest?

The static turns to Bulma.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: Bulma!

Bulma: Hey guys, *notice Goofy* Oh my gosh, is that Goofy?! How did you change?

Sora: It's a long story, how did you get this call?

Bulma: Well, when I got back to Capsule Corp. I figure you forgot to take a Dragon Radar so I tried to hacked to this ship.

Chip: Cool you're a scientist.

Bulma: *notice the chipmunks on the screen* AWE! Those chipmunks are so cute! *eyes sparkle*

Donald: They're not sometimes... Trust me...

Sora: *nervous chuckle* Bulma, about the radar?

Bulma: Oh! yeah. Do you have any small tech? That I can transport the radar signal to your machine?

Sora: Hmm... Oh yeah! Toodles!

Toodles come out and insert itself to the ship and collect the data from Bulma transporting. The analysis complete and Toodle unplug itself from the ship.

_Toodles gain a new ability "Radar Locate", it can locate the Dragon Balls on the screen._

Toodles shrunk itself and goes back to Sora's pocket.

Sora: Thank you Bulma.

Bulma: No problem. *wink*

Chip: Bulma, since your really smart can you help Sora to locate the first Dragon Ball while Dale and I research on this new universe?

Bulma: Sure, you can count on me. *wink and thumbs up*

Chip and Dale log off and Bulma research for Sora and his friends which world to visit.

Bulma: Now let me see...

* * *

**Planet Namek- [Complete]**

**Alabasta Kingdom- [Unexplore] {-**

**?- [Unknown]**

**?- [Unknown]**

**?- [Unknown]**

**?- [Unknown]**

**?- [Unknown]**

**?- [Unknown]**

**?- [Unknown]**

**?- [Unknown]**

* * *

Bulma: It looks like the nearest world to you is called the Alabasta Kingdom, I never research other worlds so I have no knowledge yet, so far, my data said it's a world with Pirates hunting for the greatest treasure called "One Piece".

Goofy: One Piece? One piece of what?

Bulma: No, it's literally called One Piece.

Goofy: Oh, confusing, a-hyuck.

Sora: Okay, to Alabasta Kingdom!

Donald and Goofy: Yeah!

Bulma: *smiles with them* Well, good luck Sora. *log-off*

The Gummi Ship starts and heads to a new world.

Somewhere in the kingdom, there was chaos in one of the towns, pirates are causing trouble and wreckage until a mysterious person is on top of a dome. Pirates look over and they were in fear.

Captain: Crocodile, one of the Seven Warlords?

The crowd was cheering for Crocodile.

Crocodile: Calm down, you ignorant peasants, I only came to your pathetic little town for that pirate's head.

Women: He so great! *happy*

Man: And modest, he come and save us, but he won't take the credit for it. Free cheer for Crocodile!

The people of Alabasta cheers for Crocodile.

Crocodile: Mhahahaha, you peasants can call me whatever you want, but you *glare smirk at the pirates* you pirates should have stayed out of this country, now you're gonna pay.

Pirate 1: Hey, hey, hey! I think you're underestimating us a bit!

Pirate 2: What, you're going to take us all on or a lot of us and only one of you!

Captain: That's right! And you're just the government little dog! Who do you think you are, acting like a hero!?

Crocodile: *point his hook at the pirates* Of those who wished to live, bow down now!

Pirate 3: What an idiot! Perfect for target practice!

Crocodile jumps down to the ground and all the pirates try to stab Crocodile, but he stood still as no blood came out of him. Crocodile raises his hook and a Sandstorm comes in covering the town, once the sandstorm stopped, all the pirates were dead on the sand and their skin looks that they are dried up.

Crocodile: Hmph. What an idiot.

All the people of Alabasta looks up and saw that the pirates were defeated, They cheer for Crocodile until dark magics flows through corpses and rise like Zombies, people of Alabasta were screaming and Crocodile notices it.

Crocodile: (What the hell is going on!? This can't be normal)

Suddenly a red cloud flies in and destroying every corpse. Crocodile and people of Alabasta look over and couldn't believe their eyes.

?: There no need to be fear as I came here to help!

They all look over and saw Maleficent walking, and the red cloud flies next to her and transforms into a red genie.

Maleficent: I am Maleficent the Sorceress, and next to me is Jafar the Genie! Your kingdom is in grave danger with a curse.

People of Alabasta were getting worried while Crocodile glare and concern of Maleficent and Jafar.

Maleficent: I Maleficent will get rid of this curse and by doing that I will join Crocodile, Savoir of Alabasta Kingdom. *stare at Crocodile*

People of Alabasta were so happy, they cheer for them as they leave.

With Crocodile, Maleficent, and Jafar.

Crocodile: What is your business being here, and don't give me the hero crap.

Maleficent: *smirk* Good, glad we're on the same page, I'm Maleficent, Mistress of Evil.

Crocodile: And give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here? *point his hook at Maleficent*

Jafar: Ah, but if you do that, then you won't able to get your wish, the One Piece. *smirk*

Crocodile: !? ... Fine. *lower his hook* At the Casino.

Maleficent: ... *smirk*

Until The Next Chapter

* * *

In Memory of Hiromi Tsuru- Voice Actress for Bulma


	15. Alabasta Kingdom- Part 1

**Kingdom Hearts: Shonen Adventure**

The Following is a fan-based

**FanFiction**

Kingdom Hearts, Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Naruto, Bleach, Hunter X Hunter, Yu Yu Hakusho, Saint Seiya, Rurouni Kenshin, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Fist of the North Star are all owned by Disney, Square Enix, Shueisha, and Weekly Shonen Jump.

Please Support the Official Release

* * *

_Wealth, Fame, Power, Gol D. Roger, The King of the Pirates attained everything this world has to offer, and his dying words drove countless souls to the seas._

**Gol D. Roger: You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything together in one place, now you just have to find it.**

_These words lure men to the Grand Line and pro suited their dreams greater than they ever dare to imagine, this is the time known as the Great Pirate Era._

_ After Sora, Donald, Goofy and Goku defeated Frieza, they were split up and Sora was reunited with his other friends. They were gifted with Senzu Beans on their trip, Toodles joining with Sora and his friends, and Krillin joined Sora when needed. They head off somewhere in the new universes, nowhere to go until Bulma hack on their ship and locate them where is the first Dragon Ball they seek, in the Alabasta Kingdom. Sora, Donald, and Goofy packed up and settle to the Alabasta Kingdom to find the first Dragon Ball before Maleficent does._

* * *

**Chapter 2 part 1: Alabasta Kingdom**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy are walking slowly somewhere in the desert.

Donald: This is hot...

Goofy: Are we in Agrabah?

Sora: No Goofy... Different universe, remember?

Goofy: Oh yeah. Ah-yuck.

Sora: Man with these new clothes it's hot... *look at Donald* Donald, am I hallucinating or are you yellow?

Sora is wearing a black vest with a white shirt under it, red shorts (similar to Sora's red pants in Kingdom Hearts), blue belt, white-glove (Kingdom Hearts), and sandals. Donald is wearing blue overalls (Similar to Usopp design) with a light blue rope, two gold rings around his arms (Kingdom Hearts), and a hat (Kingdom Hearts), but his feathers are yellow and black stripe on his bill (Spot-Billed Duck). And Goofy is wearing a light green shirt, same yellow pants, shoes, and a green hat (Goofy hat).

Donald: *look at his arms* No, I'm yellow...

Goofy: *sees a town* Hey, I think I see a town. *points*

Sora: Really?

Suddenly their stomach growls.

Sora: Let go there hoping there food and water.

Donald: You said it! *runs*

As Sora, Donald, and Goofy runs through the dessert on-

**Alabasta Kingdom**

**[Gameplay of Sora, Donald and Goofy traveling through the desert to a town]**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy panting as that made it to the entrance of the town and lay down as the people walk past them, looking at them weird.

Sora: We... made it...

Donald: Finally...

Goofy: Yep... Agrabah...

Donald: Goofy... Different universe...

Goofy: Oh... A-hyuck...

Sora: *breath* Okay let's go.

The group gets up and walks around the town looking somewhere to eat.

Donald: Where do we eat?

Sora: Not sure...

Suddenly they hear a cried and they run up and saw pirates threatening a lady.

Sora: Hey! Leave her alone!

the pirates look at Sora and his friends.

Pirate: Who the hell are you!?

Pirate 2: Back off or you'll be in the same situation as her!

Sora: You don't scare me!

**[Gameplay of Sora, Donald, and Goofy VS. The Pirates]**

Sora hurls his Keyblade at one of the pirates and the last pirate is knock out. The people saw the action and claps.

Sora: Hehe. *scartch his head*

Lady: Thank you so much, you're a hero like Crocodile. *give a peck in Sora's head and leave*

Sora: ...

Donald: Sora, you okay?

Sora: Oh! *shake his head* Sorry. *blushed*

Donald and Goofy laugh. They stop laughing when they smell food, they walk around until they saw a restaurant.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: Food!

They hold hands and jump around until they notice everyone looking at them weird and awkward slowly walking enter the restaurant.

Sora: Wow *smells* it smells delicious.

Donald: Let's eat!

The group sat down and eat, and when they finish they notice people staring, they look over and saw a half-naked man face flopped on the food while holding a fork.

Donald: Is he dead?

Sora: I can't... tell?

It was silence until the half-naked man gets up.

Donald: *screaming duck*!

Sora: Whoa! Is he back alive!?

Half-Naked Man: ...? *looks around*

Lady: A-are you alright?

The half-naked man lifts her skirt and wipes his face.

Lady: AHHHH! *runs off*

Half-Naked Man: ... Sorry about that, I fell asleep.

All except Goofy: YOU WERE ASLEEP!?

Man: That doesn't make sense! You were in the middle of a conversation!

Man 2: And now you're just eating as nothing happens!?

Half-Naked Man: *chewing* Jeez, what with the commotion about anyway?

Three Men: WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DROP DEAD, ARE YOU CRAZY!?

With Sora.

Sora: Whoa... *sweatdrop*

Donald: Goofy, how come you didn't react to this?

Goofy: I don't know, maybe its something that I would do. And I thought I was Goofy ah-yuck.

The half-naked man fell asleep.

Chef And The Three Men: D*****, CUT IT OUT!

Half-Naked Man: Zzzzz...

Sora: Hehe, he looks like a cool friend to hangout maybe you can learn something from him, Goofy.

Goofy: Yeah and maybe we can have a Goofy Battle, a-hyuck!

Donald: Goofy Battle?

Goofy: Yeah, to see who is the goofiest, *laughs*

Sora and Donald laugh until.

?: I guess you don't have a problem with eating here in public, Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Second Division, Portgas D. Ace. *glare*

Chef: Wh-whitebeard Pirates!?

Ace wakes up and swallow his food. Sora, Donald, and Goofy turn over and saw a large man, white hair, two cigars in his mouth, and a strange weapon on his back. It was Smoker the White Hunter, Captain of Marine officer. The crowd was whispering loudly and frighten.

Smoker: What business does an infamous pirate like you have in this country?

The half-naked man known as Ace turns to Smoker then smirk and wiping his mouth.

Ace: I'm searching for my little brother.

Intense stare between a Commander Pirate and the Captain Marine

Ace: So, what do you want with me?

Smoker: Sit there and let me arrest you.

Ace: Rejected, I rather not.

Smoker: Well, that's what I expected. *sigh* Right now, I'm looking for a different pirate. I'm not really interested in your head.

Ace: Then let me go.

Smoker: I'm afraid I can't do that...

Smokes start coming out from Smoker's arm.

Sora: Stop!

Sora, Donald, and Goofy step in from of Ace.

Sora: He has done nothing wrong, you can't arrest him for that!

Smoker: Hey kid, get out of my way.

Sora: No way!

Ace: Hey hotshot, I appreciate your help, but don't worry about me.

Smoker: You better listen to him, don't worry about him because he's coming with me.

Sora: No, we won't let you!

Donald and Goofy: Yeah!

Smoker: Do you have any idea, what pirates are?

Sora: I do, but he hasn't caused trouble just eating and being himself.

Smoker: Pirates are scum, he'll cause wreckage soon you'll see.

Sora: You are being blind by the Darkness.

Smoker: What the hell are you talking about?

Sora: I'm trying to say is to have a Light in your Heart and see a reason with them.

Smoker: I still don't know what the hell you're saying, but what I do know now is your with the Whitebeard Pirates. *point his weapon at them* And all of you are coming with me!

Ace stand next to Sora.

Ace: Well kid, look like your in for it now. *tip his hat*

Sora: Don't worry we're tough enough. *bring out his Keyblade*

Ace: Heh, I like you already *battle stance*

The people are frightened to see a battle in the restaurant. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Ace are in their stance against Smoker.

**[Gameplay of So-**

?: "Gum Gum Rocket"

A mysterious person flies in and headbutted Smoker's back. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Ace have their eyes wide as Smoker is close to them then Smoker is launched along with Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Ace, and crashed through buildings.

?: Whoo-hoo! A restaurant!

...

Sora: *gets up* Ahh, what happens? *rub his head*

Donald: *groan* Why does this always happen to me.

Ace: You said it *gets up* now, who the hell was that? Jeez! *hold his head*

With Smoker getting up.

Smoker: Ngh! What was that!

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Ace went to check who cause the attack. Turns out it was a boy wearing a straw hat, Sora turns to Ace hoping he's not mad, but to his surprise, he was happy to see him.

Ace: Oi, Lu-!

Smoker pushed Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Ace out of his way.

Smoker: STARW HAT! *marched to Straw Hat* I knew you'd come here, to Alabasta.

The Straw Hat kept eating, not saying a word.

Smoker: ... Stop eating!

...

Straw Hat: *spit at Smoker* You're that smokey guy! What are you doing here!?

Smoker is now angry at Straw Hat.

Straw Hat: Wait! *gulp all the food and bow to the chef* Mmmm mm mm mmm. (Thank you for the meal) *ran off*

Smoker: Wait!

Ace: *gets up* He's after him, I need to save him! *about to ran off*

Sora: Wait! let us help!

Ace: *turn to Sora* Sorry kid, I-

Sora: Please, trust me!

Ace: Ngh! D*****, there no stopping you, come on!

They ran off.

Ace: Name Ace.

Sora: Sora.

Goofy: Goofy.

Donald: Donald.

Ace: Ronald? What kind of hell the name is that?

Donald: Donald! *screaming duck*

Sora giggles as their new adventure start now.

**[Gameplay of Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Ace; Gimmick: There's going to be a red arrow on top of Sora, get to Straw Hat before Smoker does]**

Smoker: "White Blow"

Smoker shoots a cloud of dense smoke from his arms to blast at the Straw Hat but-

Donald: "Fire"

Sora: "Firaga"

Ace: "Heat Haze"

They fire attack on Smoker's attack and cancel each other. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Ace stand in front of Straw Hat.

Smoker: Ngh, you guys again...

Ace: *smirk* Give it up, *lit his fingers on fire* You may be smoke, but we have fire attacks, with our flames, a fight would be pointless.

Straw Hat: Ace!

Ace: You never change *turn to the Straw Hat* Luffy. *grin*

Sora turns to Luffy and sees Luffy and a bunch of people behind him.

Luffy: Its Ace! You ate a Devil Fruit!?

Ace: Yeah, the Mera Mera Fruit.

Sora: Devil Fruit? *turn to Ace* What are those?

Ace: You don't know, what a Devil Fruit is?

Marine Soldier: Captain Smoker! Your orders!

The Marine soldiers arrive.

Ace: Chat later, we need to deal with them *turn to Luffy* I'll catch up later! You guys run for it!

Luffy: Okay, let's go!

?: Hold on, wait up!

Luffy and the people with him ran off.

Smoker: I don't get it, why did you help Straw Hat?

Ace: Having a younger brother who's a bit on the slow side makes his older brother worry.

Smoker: What do you mean, "younger brother"? That means...

Ace: Yep, we're brothers.

Smoker: *glare* Move, Portgas D. Ace.

Sora: Not a chance! You're arresting a younger boy!? What kind of a Marine are you?!

Donald: Yeah, you big bully!

Smoker: ... *ignore Sora and Donald* Last chance pirate.

Sora and Donald flop on the sands.

Ace lit his flame from his body.

Ace: I don't think so. *smirk*

Smoker: ... "White Spark"

**[Gameplay of Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Ace VS. Smoker and the Marine Soldiers; Gimmick: Finish all the Marine Soldiers and fire attack only effect on Smoker] **

Sora counter strikes the Marine soldier.

Goofy: Come on!

Sora looks over and saw Goofy, Tornado attack on Smoker, but it fazes through him and Goofy trips and roll like a Bowling Ball. Goofy crash at the soldiers with Goofy's pupil star showing grow and shrink, and sniff a piece of smoke.

Goofy: *sniff* Gawrsh, feel like old me. Ah-yuck.

Ace: Hey Sora!

Sora turns to Ace.

Ace: When I give the signal, get ready to run.

Sora: Right! *ran up to Goofy*

Smoker was paying attention to Sora when he notices a fire coming to his way and shoot his smoke.

Ace: Hey Captain, I'm over here.

Ace and Smoker start shooting each other attacks. Sora got to Goofy and help him up, and regroup with Donald.

Ace: Guys! Now!

Smoker: "White Spark"

Ace: "Flame Fence"

Ace created a wall around Smoker and the soldier causing a big smoke explosion. The smoke clears out and Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Ace are gone.

Smoker: Where did Ace go!?

Marine Soldier: He's gone, sir, along with a boy, a duck maybe one of the Alabasta's ducks Spot-Billed Duck, and I think some kind of a Mink, sir!

Smoker grunts and walk off.

Marine Soldier: Captain?

Smoker: (This is the first time I've caught up with Straw Hat since entering the Grand Line) Whitebeard Pirates, getting in my way. Fine them!

All Marine Soldiers: Sir!

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Ace are hiding in the alley.

Ace: Thanks for the help, but I got to g-

Sora: Let us come with you.

Ace: Look, kid, I'm thankful for your help but it-

Sora: Please, I know how it feels searching for a sibling or *look down* a special friend... *remember searching for Kairi*

Ace: ... *saw determine in his eyes and sigh* Fine you can come along, after all, you did piss him off.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy smile.

Ace: Now let's go, avoid getting seen.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: right.

They ran off.

**[Gameplay of Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Ace traveling alleys and rooftops; Gimmick: Avoid being seen by the locals and the Marine, can use stop and gravity magic to stop them or blizzard magic to slow them down. If the local or the marine sees you, they call for back up, you can fight the marine, but fight them too long and the marines will come more and Smoker will there and it's game over]**

The heroes made it to the rooftop and look over, it was Luffy sitting down on the barrel.

Luffy: ... They are all gone, where they go?

Ace: *Smirk* Well I guess a chance for you to escape it's pointless.

Luffy looks up and sees Ace along with Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

Luffy: Hey! *smiles* Hiya, Ace.

They jumped down from the roof except Donald's face flopped on the ground.

Donald: Why does this always happen to me...

Luffy: *laugh* He looks like Karoo.

Ace: *looks at Luffy* It's been a while, hasn't it?

Luffy: *look at Ace* You can say that.

The brothers laugh and they arm wrestle on the barrel, but Luffy saw Sora and notice about him.

Luffy: Ventus, is that you!?

Sora: Ventus?

Luffy: Ventus, it's you! How had you been? Haven't seen you since we defeated Arlong Pirates.

Sora: (Just like Goku) I'm sorry, I'm not Ventus.

Luffy: Huh? You sure cause you both have the same hair.

Sora: I'm sure.

Luffy: *look at Ace* Ace, who are your new friends?

Sora: Luffy I'm right he-

Ace: They're Sora, Donald, and Goofy, I barely know them.

Sora face flop.

Luffy: Hehe, those are weird names.

Sora: *Get up* And Luffy isn't a weird name?

Luffy: What the hell did you say!?

Ace was getting the upper hand.

Ace: *smirk* Focus Luffy.

Luffy: *using his strength* Right!

Sora: So what your a pirate? Cool.

Luffy: Yep, I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to be the King of the Pirates when I find the One Piece.

Ace: No, my Captain, Whitebeard is going to be the King of the Pirates after he finds the One Piece.

Luffy: Whitebeard?

Ace: Yeah and again my Captain will be king.

Luffy: No, me!

Ace: Whitebeard!

Ace talked about Whitebeard Pirates of how they're greatest and his pride to his crew, then Luffy and Ace talked about their past as they arm-wrestled with all their strength. Sora, Donald, and Goofy laugh as Luffy and Ace competing with their silly faces. Suddenly the barrel breaks.

Luffy: Guess we're still the same.

Ace: Sure is.

The brothers clapped.

Goofy: Wait, aren't you with the other people Loofy?

Donald: Luffy...

Luffy: Yeah, They're my crew *smile and turn to Ace* so, what are you doing in this country anyway?

Ace: *grab his water bottle* I guess you never receive the message I left for you at Drum Island

Luffy: Message?

Sora: Drum Island?

Luffy: Yeah, it's a long story *turn to Ace* anyway, the message?

Ace: Don't worry, it's no big deal. It was just to let you know that I'll be in Alabasta for a few days, I'm in these waters on*drink water and pass to Luffy*

Luffy: Business huh? *catch the water bottle*

Sora: What kind of buisness?

Ace: Wish I can say, but it's Whitebeard Pirates business.

They chuckle as they tried not Luffy finish the water.

Ace: So Luffy, where your ship? We need you to get to your ship before the Marines get here.

Luffy: Actually I'm not sure, that's funny.

Donald: You don't know where your ship?!

Sora: But aren't you the Captain of the ship?

Luffy: Yeah, but I was hungry, so I forgot. *smiles*

Sora and Donald face flopped as they never met a guy so dense.

Goofy: So we need you to get to ship before something bad happens.

?: Yeah, the freak is right!

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Luffy, and Ace: !? *keep their guard up*

A bunch of people shows up with swords and guns.

Goofy: We're surrounded!

Ace and Luffy walks pass a bunch of people as they were not there.

Ace: Let's get to your ship Luffy.

Luffy: Okay.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: *shocked* ...

Pirate: Get them!

**[Gameplay of Sora, Donald, Goofy, Luffy, and Ace traveling and fighting to the docks (Luffy doesn't show his rubber attacks yet)]**

Walking through the docks.

Sora: I've never seen a person so brave and dense.

Donald: Yeah.

Goofy: So Loofy-

Donald: Luffy...

Goofy: Where is your ship?

Luffy: Hmm... *looking over the sea and saw the ship with the lamb's head* Oh, there it is!

?: You can't escape from us!

More people come in.

Sora: Man, they don't stop coming.

Ace: You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up.

Sora: Okay, but ho-

Suddenly Sora, Donald, and Goofy were wrapped up with some kind of long stretchy rope.

Sora: What the!?

Donald: Hey! What's the big idea!?

They look over and saw Luffy was the one wrapped them up.

Donald: What!? He stretches his arms that much!

Goofy: Gawrsh, he been stretching too much, a-hyuck.

Luffy: *turn to Ace* Okay Ace, see you there *turn to Sora and his friends* Ready to meet my crew? *cheerful smile*

Sora: Yeah but ho-

Luffy stretches his other arm to the boat causing Sora and his friends wide their eyes.

Luffy: Let's go!

Sora: Wait, Luffy I don't this is a good ide- AAAAAAAAA!

Luffy jump as he, skyrocket to the boat carrying Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

Donald: *screaming duck*!

Goofy: DAH-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!

CRASH!

? (Man Voice): Oi, Luffy came back!

? (Another Man Voice): Yeah, the hard way.

Luffy: *laughs and gets up* Sorry about that guy, my bad.

Sora, Goofy, and a yellow hair man are on top of Donald.

Donald: *groan* Why does this always happen to me...

Suddenly Donald and the yellow hair man kicks and Donald whacks with his staff at Luffy.

? (Man Voice): Yeah your sorry alright! You sorry excuse for a captain who never travels the sea, you moron!

Donald: Yeah! And think before you'll put us to death! *screaming duck*

? (Girl Voice): Do you have any idea how much trouble you put us in? Can you at least try to act as a captain sometime?

Luffy: Sorry. *gets up and looks at the sea* Where's Ace?

? (Man Voice): Where's Ace? Who are these people?

? (Another Man Voice): Yeah, are these new people of our crew?

Sora: Wait, crew?

Luffy: I thought Ace is coming?

Donald: Are you listening!?

Luffy: Oh sorry, was worrying about Ace, but he's strong enough, so I'm not worried.

? (Little Creature Voice): How strong is he?

Luffy: That's was way back when we're younger still having the Gomu Gomu powers, I couldn't beat him and he hasn't eaten the Mera Mera Fruit. That how strong he is.

? (Man Voice): Okay, but can you explain to us, who these guys are.

Sore: Umm, we're right here-

Luffy: Sure, but now I'm strong enough I bet I can beat Ace's butt. *laugh*

Sora: *sigh and eyes squinted* We're never going to introduce ourselves are we?

?: So, who's butts is getting kicked? *land on the ledge of the boat*

Luffy: Hey Ace *turn to Sora, Donald, and Goofy* Sora, Donald, Goofy. I want you to meet my crew. *smiles*

Seeing the crew in Alabasta uniforms.

Ace: Nice to meet you all, and thank you for taking care of my little brother, I know he's a handful. *bow*

Straw Hat Crew: Oh no, not at all.

Sora: Umm can I get your names, please?

Luffy: Oh sure, That's Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Vivi, and Karoo. *smiles*

Sora: Umm, hi everyone. *wave a little*

The Straw Hat Crew is a little concern on Sora, Sora sweatdropped.

Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Sanji: (Is that Ventus?)

Luffy: I told you that they were interesting. *giggles*

Suddenly a cannonball splashed near their boat.

Vivi: *sees the other ships* Baroque Works!? Those are the Billion's ships!

Sora: It's those guys again! *bring out his Keyblade*

Chopper: Whoa! How did he do that!?

Usopp: Is that kind of Devil Fruits?!

Ace: Talk later, I'll deal with them.

Suddenly Heartless appears on the ships.

Nami: Ahhh! What are those things!?

Sora: It's the Heartless!

The Heartless are now wearing similar to the Black Cat Pirates holding guns and swords. They're on the Straw Hat Crew and the Baroque Works ships.

Billion Man: What the hell!? What are those freaks!

Billion Captain: Who cares! Kill them and get to Straw Hat!

At the Straw Hat's ship.

Usopp: Wait a minute! Why are they wearing similar to the Black Cat Pirates!

Nami: *notice their clothing* Hey, your right! *turn to Sora* Hey, Sora! What the hell are those things and why are they similar to the Black Cat Pirates?!

Sora: Black Cat Pirates?

Suddenly another cannonball coming from the other side.

Donald: *quack*! What was that!? They all look over and it was a pirate ship.

Nami: Vivi, What ship is that!?

Vivi: I don't know, I never saw that ship before.

?: It's because you never have seen us before, we're new to this world.

They all look and saw a person. That person is a thin man with long black hair, a large hooked nose, a thin black handlebar mustache that angles upward sharply, and a large chin. He wears rose pants and white knee-high socks, as well as black boots with a pink circle decorating each one. The tongues of his boots are enormous, reaching halfway up his shins. He wears a large crimson hat with a huge lavender feather stuck in it. He carries a rapier with a gold hilt and guard as a weapon. He has a hook on his left hand, made of silver or gold depending on the occasion. It was **Captain Hook.**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: Captain Hook!

Luffy: You know that creep?

Sora: Yeah, He kidnaps one of our old friends Wendy and Kairi. Wendy was believed to be one of the Princesses of Hearts, but they took Kairi instead so they can conquer the worlds with their hearts.

Luffy: *look at Sora's eyes and gets up* I don't get what are you saying, but sound like he's bad. *crack his knuckles*

Captain Hook: My, my, what a pirate life for me isn't it Mr. Smee?

Mr. Smee: Oh yes, Cap'n. This world is marvelous.

Sora: Captain Hook, I see you're here for revenge?

Captain Hook: You are right, my boy. I was given a chance again with Maleficent and now when I'm finished with you, I'll come back to the Neverland and finally kill Peter Pan and maybe hearing about the legendary treasure the One Piece, I'll come here, find that One Piece, and will be the King of the Pirates! A rightful title name for me eh, Mr. Smee?

Mr. Smee: Oh yes, Cap'n. That sounds like the title belongs to you.

Luffy: Hey! What the hell you say, you b******! I'm going to be the King of the Pirates!

Ace: Nah-huh! Whitebeard is!

Luffy: No, me!

Captain Hook: Watch your mouth boy! How can you be king, if you're going to act foolish!

Luffy: Shut it, you weird mustache!

...

Sora, Donald, and Goofy couldn't help but laugh.

Captain Hook: How dare you! I'm Captain Hook, Captain of the Jolly Roger! And you shall regret it, Heartless do it!

Suddenly a Heartless look like Frieza's pod ship blasts dark magic on Ace.

Luffy: Ace!

Ace: ... *punch Luffy*

Luffy stumbles back.

Luffy: Ace, what the hell was that for!?

Sora: Luffy, Ace is under control by the Darkness we need to hold him off.

Sanji: Vivi, get to safety!

Vivi: Right! *go inside the ship with Karoo* Okay, Sora, what's the plan?

Captain Hook: The plan is all of you die now.

Zoro: Jeez what a lousy plan *brings out his swords*

Luffy: *look at Captain Hook* I'm going to kick your a** when we're finished!

Captain Hook: Watch your tongue and see what happens! and besides, it's all of you against my crew and the Billion's crew. Your outmatched so give up!

Sora: We're not! With the power of our friends, we can do anything!

Luffy: Yeah! And my crew is not going to be beaten by some blob things!

Captain Hook: Oh yeah!? You and what army?

Sora: Not an army, but a powerful friend. Toodles!

Toodles came out Sora's pocket.

Chopper: Wow! So cool!

Usopp: That's amazing!

Luffy: Whoa! That's the coolest thing I have ever seen!

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper's eyes sparkle.

Sora: Well, watch this. Toodles I want to call an ally! please!

Toodles give a ding and the screen shows a keyhole. Sora points his Keyblade at the keyhole and unlocks it.

Sora: Please give me strength, Krillin come on out!

A white light portal opens and Krillin jumps out and fronts flip and land.

Krillin: Hey Sora, what you ne- Whoa! *sess Heartless and Baroque Works* Where are we!?

Sanji: Is that who you call, Sora? How's a midget monk going to help us!?

Krillin: Hey! Watch it Curley brows!

Sanji: *Eyebrow twitch* The hell you say?

Zora laughs.

Sanji: What the hell so funny!?

Zoro: Being talked by a midget.

Sanji: Why you-!

Nami: Guys, focus!

Sanji: *showing hearts* Okay, Nami-san!

Sora: *sweatdrop* Okay, let's do this.

**[Gameplay of Sora, Donald, Goofy, Krillin, and Straw Hat Crew VS. Portgas D. Ace (Possessed) and The Heartless VS. Baroque Works' Billions]**

Luffy knocks the Heartless and the Billions man. Suddenly Ace punched fluffy and pin him.

Sora: *saw Luffy* Luffy!

Ace is trying to fire blast Luffy but struggling.

Luffy: Ace! You must fight it!

Captain Hook: *seeing Ace struggling* What's is wrong with that man? Finish that boy!

Sora: Look like your plan fail.

Captain Hook: *look at Sora* Fail!? Impossible! No one can't resist the Darkness!

Sora: True, but when it comes from a shared bond and strong connection, Darkness won't separate them and fight them against each other, Luffy and Ace have been brothers for years and now Ace is fighting the Darkness because His Light for Luffy is stronger than the Darkness.

Luffy: *look at Sora* (Sora...)

Captain Hook: You wrong! Darkness conquers the Light and shattered hopes and dreams even their Heart. Now blast him to ashes!

Luffy: Ace, ignore that weird mustache guy, fight it! So I can kick your a** fair and square!

Ace's hands are on fire but he still resisting.

Captain Hook: How!? That's not even a couraging word!?

Sora: As I said, his Heart is stronger than the Darkness.

Donald stops magic Ace so he won't go anywhere and the keyhole appears on his chest.

Donald: Sora!

Sora: Right!

Sora unlocks the keyhole and Ace is free from the Darkness.

Captain Hook: No!

Ace: *kneel* Heh, thanks, Didn't know how long I can take.

Luffy: Ace! *smile*

Suddenly a speck of light comes out and goes to Donald.

Donald: *quack*!

Luffy: Whoa, What just happened!?

Krillin: Sora, do you think that...

Sora: Yeah, I think Donald learns a new move, like what happened on Namek.

Lufffy: Namek?

Krillin: It's a long story. *disappearing* Uh-oh, I guess my time is up, good luck with your quest Sora. *disappear*

Sora: We will Krillin, We will.

Donald: *look at his staff and thinks* I think it's Ace's fiery attack.

_Donald has learned **Heat Haze: **This ability __shoots a stream of fire from Donald's staff. _

Ace: *look at Sora* Thanks hotshot, Now you guys can rest, leave this to me, I'll handle it. *smirk and tip his hat*

The Straw Hat crew stop their attacks as they get rid of Heartless and Billions off their ship. Vivi and Karoo come out just in time for Ace action.

Ace jumps down on his small boat, swam to the Baroque Works' ships.

Nami: He's going out by himself?

Goofy: And that dinky boat, too.

Zora: I wouldn't worry about him if I were you.

Sora: How come?

Zoro: They don't let just anyone become the second commander of the Whitebeard Pirates.

Ace got close to the ships and he jumps over and his small boat swam under the boats. Ace is now behind the ships landing his boat.

Ace: "Fire Fist"

Ace punch the air at the ship and a massive fire fist-shaped comes through the ships crashing and destroying. Ace has destroyed five ships. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Straw Hat Pirates were shocked. Meanwhile with Captain Hook saw Ace's attack.

Captain Hook: What!? What kind of pirate is he!? There's no pirate can't do this, this is madness!

Ace now comes after Captain Hook's ship.

Captain Hook: SMEE-EE-EE-EE!

Ace: "Fire Fist" *destroy the ship*

The ship is destroyed, then Mr. Smee is rowing away with Captain Hook and they rowed around the Sandy Island in a matter of five seconds.

Sanji: Whoa, now he's scare like Usopp. *smoking*

Usopp: Don't you mean "He's so scared than Usopp"!?

Luffy: Nah, You and the weird mustache are the same. *smile and giggles*

Usopp: Not helpful!

Ace comes back and hops on the ship.

Sora: Wow that was amazing!

Chopper: Wow, you're so cool! *eyes sparkle*

Donald: How did you do that!?

...

It was silence when the Straw Hat Pirates (except for Luffy) notice Donald.

Straw Hat Pirates: THE DUCK CAN TALK!?

Donald: You just noticing me now!? *shocked*

Usopp: Does anyone understand what is he saying?...

Sanji: Nope, do you Chopper?

Chopper: Even with my ability, I can't understand him...

Donald: *quack*!? Ah, phooey! *crossed his arms*

Vivi: *walk close to Donald* Excuse me, umm...

Donald: Donald, Donald Duck. *feels proud*

Zoro: Ta-told? What kind of hell the name is that?

Usopp: I'm pretty sure it's Tan-old?

Chopper: I think he said his name is Ronald Ruck?

Donald: *quack*!? It's Donald! DON-ALD! *screaming duck and his mad dance*

Luffy laugh and dance like Donald, then Usopp, and Chopper.

Chopper: This is fun! *smile*

Usopp: Yeah, no kidding.

Luffy: *laugh* I want them to be in my crew!

Vivi: *smiles and look at Donald* So are you related to the Spot-Billed Ducks?

Donald: *stops and looks at Vivi* Nope, never heard of them.

Zora: *look at Sora* So, are you a swordsman?

Sora: Well...

Goofy: Nope, Sora is a Keyblade Wielder.

Zoro: Don't know what that is but *smirk* I want to have a spar with you when we a chance.

Sora: ... Okay, sound like fun. *feel nervous but don't know why he spoke*

The crew talks for a while. Sora talks about their adventure, Keyblade, Heartless, their mission on the Alabasta Kingdom and the Dragon Balls, The Straw Hats Pirates talks about their adventure, the Devil Fruits, and their mission with Vivi and Karoo. The Straw Hats are now comfortable with Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

Luffy, Usopp, Donald, Goofy, and Chopper: Cheers! *clank their mug*

Ace: Wait, who said I joining your crew?

Luffy, Usopp, Donald, Goofy, and Chopper drinks.

Usopp: And to the delicious drinks.

Luffy, Usopp, Donald, Goofy, and Chopper: Cheers! *clank their mug again*

Sora talk with the other pirates.

Nami: So you're saying if all seven Dragon Balls are collected, they can grant any wish?

Sora: Yeah.

Nami: *her eyes sparkle thinking of all the treasure she can have* That's sound wonderful. *money symbol on her eyes*

Sanji: You serious, and there are no consequences?

Sora: Yep.

Sanji starts to imagine of all the girls he can have, then having hearts in his eyes and nose bleed giving a quirky face and snort.

Sora: *sweatdrop looking at Nami and Sanji* Okay...

Zoro: Your story is a bunch of nonsense, I mean come on, A magical dragon coming out of star orbs?

Sora: Yet, you have seen my Keyblade *bring out his Keyblade* and Devil Fruits give you abilities but cause you to drown cause the "sea" hate you for it?

Zoro: ... *have no words*

Sanji: Ha, look like moss head is being talked back by a kid!

Zoro: Shut it! Dartboard Brow!

Sanji: *eyebrow twitch* What was that, sh**** swordsman?

Zoro and Sanji glare showing thunderbolt against each other eyes

Sora: Hold on! calm down. *sweatdrop*

Ace starts to stand up and Sora notices him.

Sora: Ace, you okay?

Ace: Yeah, just about to head out.

Sora: What, why?

Ace: Well since you save me I'll tell you about my business *drink* I'm chasing a pirate name Blackbeard.

Goofy: Blackbeard?

Vivi: I heard of him, he was the one who attacks the Drum Kingdom.

Ace: You see, he used to be the second division of the Whitebeard Pirates, He was one of my own men, but he committed the most unforgivable sin a pirate could. He killed one of his fellows' crew members and the jumps ship. As Commander of his Division, it's my responsibility to take care of him.

Usopp: So that's why you're after him.

Ace: I came here because I heard that Blackbeard was seen in Alabasta in a place called Yuba-Oasis, so that's where I'm headed. *drink*

Nami: *look at her map* Hey, that's our destination too right?

Nami shows everyone the map.

Vivi: Exactly, we just entered the Sandora River, we'll take it to Erumalu where we dock and proceed on foot, Yuba-Oasis. The leader of the Rebel Army is there that's where we're going

Ace: You don't say, you find if I tag along?

Chopper: What about you Sora?

Sora: I'm not sure, I need to find the Dragon Ball before Maleficent... *wants to help*

Suddenly Toodles comes out and shows the radar on the screen.

Goofy: Whoa the Dragon Ball is over there. *point the direction*

Vivi: That's at Yuba-Oasis.

Sora: Well then, I guess that changes everything. *smiles at the crew*

Usopp: Haha, glad to have you four on board. *smiles*

Luffy: *laugh* This is going to be fun! To the four of them!

Everyone: Yeah! *clank their mugs*

To Be Continued


	16. Alabasta Kingdom- Part 2

**Kingdom Hearts: Shonen Adventure**

The Following is a fan-based

**FanFiction**

Kingdom Hearts, Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Naruto, Bleach, Hunter X Hunter, Yu Yu Hakusho, Saint Seiya, Rurouni Kenshin, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Fist of the North Star are all owned by Disney, Square Enix, Shueisha, and Weekly Shonen Jump.

Please Support the Official Release

* * *

_Wealth, Fame, Power, Gol D. Roger, The King of the Pirates attained everything this world has to offer, and his dying words drove countless souls to the seas._

**Gol D. Roger: You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything together in one place, now you just have to find it.**

_These words lure men to the Grand Line and pro suited their dreams greater than they ever dare to imagine, this is the time known as the Great Pirate Era._

_Sora, Donald, and Goofy have arrived at the town called Katorea, there they met Ace and Smoker, Sora and his friends try to defend Ace from Smoker until a mysterious person pushed them causing a crash, it turns out it's Ace's little brother, Monkey D. Luffy. After helping Luffy escape from Smoker and the Baroque Works' billions, They reunite the Straw Hat Pirates meeting Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Vivi, and Karoo. It was the short reunion with Luffy and Ace until the Baroque Works' ships attacked the Straw Hat ship called Going Merry. What makes matter worse another ship comes by, but to Sora, Donald, and Goofy surprise, it was Captain Hook and the Heartless got Ace under Captain Hook's possession. With the power of brotherly love, Sora freed Ace and Donald learns a new move. After Ace destroys Baroque Works' and Captain Hook's ship, they all heading in the same destination, Yuba-Oasis._

* * *

**Chapter 2 part 2: The Dance Powder Incident and Traveling Through The Desert part 1**

Luffy, Ussop, and Donald are playing with the rice ball until-

*Bang*!

Sanji: *whack Luffy, Ussop, and Donald with frying pans* Quit playing with our food, you d*** numbskulls! If you got free time, wash dishes! *pulls up his sleeves* I can use some help since I still have to pack all the food for the hike to Yuba.

Ace: Let me know if I can help.

Sanji: *turns to Ace* No, your our guest, so sit back and relax, thanks though.

Ace: *smirk* All right.

Donald brings the dishes while angrily mumbling.

Sanji: *notice Donald* Thanks Donald, where Luffy and Usopp?

Donald: *look behind him* I thought they- * turn another direction and saw Luffy and Ussop using mop water to clean* *Quack*! Are you guys nuts!?

Sanji: *realize what Donald is looking at* That mop water you idiot!

Luffy and Usopp: *turn to Sanji and Donald* Hmm?

Meanwhile, Sora is sparring with Zoro while Goofy is watching.

Zoro: Don't be afraid, give me with all you got, got it?

Sora: Umm, okay. *nervous*

Zoro: Don't worry, I won't cut you. *smirk*

Sora: You're not making any better Zoro.

Goofy: Don't worry Sora, You can take Zoro! *cheering* Gawrsh, Sora and Zoro sound the same.

Sora: Thanks Goofy, I think?

Zoro: Let's go.

Sora: Right!

**[Gameplay of Sora VS. Zoro]**

Sora was parrying as fast as he can until Zoro knock Sora's Keyblade from his hand and Zoro have his sword in front of Sora's face.

Zoro: I guess that's game.

Sora: Wow, I guess I'm no match against your Three-Sword Style, I didn't even have a chance with my Keyblade.

Zoro: It doesn't matter how many swords they have, its skills and determine what matters is I aim to be the greatest swordsman ever and when I'm strong enough *look over the horizon* I'm going to defeat Mihawk.

Sora sees Zoro's determination in his eyes.

Sora: Whoa...

Zoro: *look at Sora* I guess I can help you to improve your swordsman skills since you're not aiming to be the greatest swordsman.

Sora: Thank you Zoro, I don't know what to sa-

Zoro: But if you are, *give a mischievous look* we'll battle for it.

Sora: *startle* You don't have to be like that!

Suddenly the ship stop and they look over and saw half of crew jumps off the ship.

Sora: What's going on?

Zoro: Not sure.

They both take a look at them from the ship.

Vivi: Karoo... I need you to go to Alubarna Palace and deliver this letter to my father.

Karoo: *Quack*?

Vivi: It contains, everything uncovers by Igaram and myself the details on Crocodile and Baroque Works conspiracy as well as confirming that I am alive and a company of brave friends willing to help us in our struggle. Well then, can you do this for me Karoo?

Karoo: *Quack*! *salute*

Vivi smiles and puts the note on Karoo pocket.

Vivi: Be careful with your water, okay?

Karoo: *Quack*

Donald: You can do it Karoo! Show them our duck power!

Vivi: Go to my father Karoo, there's hope for this kingdom at last.

Karoo: *QUACK*! *runs off quickly*

Duck: Look at that brave duck.

Karoo is almost where the crew cannot see Karoo, then take a drink of water and continue to run.

Vivi: I say to be CAREFUL!

Sora and Zoro are at the boat when someone spoke up.

Ace: Well I did know that Crocodile was here at Alabasta, but him trying to steal a kingdom? That's sound's a bad joke, because why a pirate drop anchor at one spot and settle down? Crocodile trying to serve Alabasta doesn't make sense. *walk off* You know there could be another side to this takeover thing.

Sora and Zoro: Huh?

Ace: Like some sort of deeper goal or something.

Meanwhile somewhere.

Crocodile lit his cigar and smoke. Maleficent walks in.

Maleficent: Captain Hook has failed us, he said there's a half-naked man destroy his ship with fire along with the Billions ship.

Crocodile: The Whitebeard Second Commander Ace? I don't know why is he here, but if I kill him, I'll get Whitebeard's attention and takedown the legendary pirate.

Maleficent: As long I get the Dragon Ball, you'll have that chance.

Crocodile: You will. May I ask is why have your, Heartless? Attacks the Baroque Works?

Maleficent: It's to fool the boy and his foolish friends to believe we're the enemy, so if either the chance, we'll catch them by surprise and they'll be dead. Why? Are you worried about your men?

Crocodile: *smoke* Of course not, we have more replacement for the Billions then we'll ever need. A single drop of water spill in the desert is insignificant and no obstacle for my plan. However, if anyone would dare to defy me has appeared in this land, crush them underfoot.

Maleficent: Understood.

Someone walks in. She a tall and slender young woman with shoulder-length black hair, large breasts, and eyes that have dark, wide pupils, long, thin, and defined nose, her skin tone is slightly darker, and overall height.

Maleficent: Ah, Nico Robin, have you done it?

Robin: Yes, I already dispatched the Lizard Runner to contact our agents, and one with the Scouter is searching for the Dragon Ball.

Maleficent: Excellent.

Crocodile: (Her wand can control the Genie, If I can strike her down then I can grant my wish, but doing now and grant to get rid of anyone in my way isn't an option in the wish, so I need to get rid of those freaks Maleficent told me and then Immortality and...) *evilly smirking* (the One Piece)...

Meanwhile with the crew anchor and getting off the boat while Sanji is moping about Nami and Vivi changing their dancer clothes. Suddenly some kind of creature jumps out the water.

Zoro: Huh? What are those?

Luffy: I think they're turtles.

Goofy: Hmm, more like seals.

Vivi: Kung-Fu Dugongs!

The Kung-Fu Dongs trying to speak so Chopper translated.

Chopper: "You must fight and defeat me if you wish to pass here! If you're too afraid, go dock on the other shore, you wimps." he said.

Usopp and Donald step in.

Usopp: Heh, nobody calls me a wimp and gets away with it.

Donald: Yeah, you doggone seals!

Usopp and Donald: Here comes the pain!

Vivi: Usopp, Donald don't!

Ussop is already bruised while Donald is laid back with his eyes circle around and three Kung-Fu Dugong's head circle around instead of stars or birds.

Vivi: The dugongs are really strong!

Donald: *shake his head and sigh* Why does this always happen to me?...

Luffy: Ahhh! *throwing his arms in the air* See they're not too tough!

Vivi: That's bad too!

One of the dugongs gets up and bows to Luffy.

Vivi: It's one of their rules if they lose a Kung-Fu match, they'll become the winner's pipul.

Zoro: You don't say?

Sora: Guys! What should I do!?

The crew look over and saw a bunch of dugongs surround Sora.

Goofy: Sora, I think they like you!

Sora: No, I think they want to fight!

Vivi: Then let them beat you! Summit!

Sora: There no way I won't let them beat me up! Donald help!

Donald: Uh-uh, no way I'm not doing that again.

Sora: Coward!

Luffy lands next to Sora.

Luffy: Don't worry, I can beat them up.

Sora: But that doesn't make it-! Oh, nevermind. *bring out his Keyblade*

**[Gameplay of Sora and Luffy VS. Kung-Fu Dugongs]**

They beat up the Dugongs until they all get up and bow to Sora and Luffy.

Vivi: They think you're their master now!

Luffy: Right! Everyone after me! Now punch!

Half of the dugongs start following Luffy's order, while the other half waited for Sora's instruction.

Sora: (Well, if you beat them, join them) Okay, grab your sticks and follow my style. *swinging his Keyblade*

Half of the dugongs followed Sora.

A few minutes later.

Sora: So... What are we going to do with them?...

Bunch of dugongs single file each row.

Luffy: Let's bring them. *smiles

Zoro: You're not bringing them with us!?

Nami: Luffy, you can't.

Vivi: They're water creatures, they won't survive.

The dugongs showing puppy eyes and beg.

Nami and Vivi: ... (But, they're so cute..)

Donald: So, how do we get them to stay?

Chopper: ! I know. *checks the bags* Here! *show them meat* You can have this, but only if you stay?

Suddenly the dugongs' charge at Chopper holds the meat and grabs him in the air then Donald scream and tries to move out, but it was too late and Donald is being stepped on by too many dugongs and when they went across him. Donald loses some feathers while his beak is crumbled.

Donald: *groan* Why does this always happen to me? *whine*

The dugongs stay near the Going Merry and wave goodbye to the crew walking off.

Luffy: Hope you guys enjoy the food, see ya!

Nami: You moron. Honestly, If Chopper hadn't talked them out of it, we'd have been in real trouble.

Chopper: Yeah, they kept saying, "We're following you!" If we hadn't given them food, they really would've, too.

Sanji: And now our food supply's gotten a lot smaller, thanks Luffy.

Ace: He's a handful.

Sanji: You're telling me.

They stopped and saw sad destruction.

Sora: What happened here?

Luffy: Are we in Yuba-Oasis already?

Vivi: No, It was Erumalu known far and wide as the city of green.

Goofy: Green? *looks at the place* Doesn't look green to me.

Vivi: Take a good look around everyone, these Baroque Works has been doing to my country. The people of Alabasta, this is what they have to go through...

Seeing the destruction.

Donald: There's really nothing there...

Goofy: Gawrsh, it's like a ghost town.

Vivi: It is now, up until a few short years ago was a thriving city full of gardens, palm trees, and fresh greenery.

The crew walks through the destructive city.

Sora: This place...

Vivi: Rains always gets here, but by saving every last drop of water, and using it wisely, the city was able to make a full inch flourish, unfortunately, that stop when the rain did, not even a single drop of water has fallen in any part of the country in three years now.

Donald: Three years?!

Chopper: Wow that long?

Zoro: But wait, even without rain, there still a river as another water source.

Ussop: And its close, why couldn't they just pipe the water in from over there?

Vivi: ...Well to the answer to that is just right up ahead.

All except Vivi: Huh?

Vivi: Even though it's a desert kingdom, never in a thousand years of Alabasta's history, has the rain ever stop completely, however, there was one place in the country where the rain fell more than usual, much more in fact. Alubarna of capital, the city where the palace is located. The people of the land call the King's Miracle, only at least they did until a particular day... There was an accident at the cargo hold and one of the men said it was a delivery for my father, the people of Alabasta take a good look at it and it was Dance Powder...

Nami: Dance Powder?

Luffy: Oh, so you heard of it?

Nami: Yes, I sure have, it summons rain.

Goofy: A powder summons rain? Gawrsh.

Nami: I only heard stories about it, but apparently Dance Powder was creative by a researcher in a country where it never rains, burning it creates a misty smoke which rises to the sky and artificially creates a rainfall on the spot.

Luffy: Oh! I know what you're talking about, I saw that stuff before I ate some a while back, it tasted pretty gross though. *smiles*

Donald: You ate powder?

Zoro: It's not even food, it's for making rain.

Luffy: Hey! I'm not lying, I'm telling the truth! *shouting*

Goofy: Hold on? I don't get it, wouldn't that stuff be perfect for a desert country like this?

Nami: You think so, in fact as a name suggests, the country developed Dance Powder was happy enough to dance. It got lots of rain, but there's a catch, its neighboring country had a drought, let me explain how it works, now the mist from the burn Dance Powder targets small clouds that aren't ready to rain yet, it artificially matures them into full rain clouds, those clouds would've naturally grown into rain clouds, but when they were further down with-

Usopp: Oh I get it, it steals all the rain that would've normally gone to a neighboring country.

Goofy: Gawrsh, that must have caused a big problem.

Nami: Oh, it did. A war broke out between the two countries, ever since then, the World Government has instituted a worldwide ban on their production and possession of Dance Powder.

Usopp: Even so, some of it manage to show up here.

Vivi: When it happened. The country has been experiencing strange weather, there has been no rain, not a single drop had fallen anywhere except one place and that was the Capital...

Luffy: Vivi! That means your dad is the bad guy here!

Sanji bonk Luffy's head with his leg.

Sanji: NO! You idiot, he was frame! *kept bonking him*

Donald and Goofy hold Sanji back.

Sanji: Her sweet dear old dad will never do such a thing, you go it!?

Vivi: Of course, my father didn't have anything to do with it, he was incident. Unfortunately, a large amount of Dance Powder was discovered within the palace.

Zoro: Huh, they even have people working inside the palace.

They all stopped and look at the road.

Sora: Vivi, what kind of a road is this?

Vivi: It's not a road. It used to be a large canal, that pipe in fresh water from the Sandora River until someone destroys it, now do you see what happen? With the canal gone the city of green lost its only remaining source of fresh water. People here waited and prayed, but sadly rain never came...

Nami: Wow, something like that in a Dance Powder incident really make people distrust their king.

Sora: (wonder if this part of this Crocodile guy plan?)

Vivi: There's no more water, fighting began to break out in Erumalu, to escape the violence here, there was only one thing the exhausted citizens can do, they have abandoned the city and left oasis in search of water...

Vivi stops follow by the others.

Vivi: And then, the city of green whether away...

Winds start to blow and the crew covers their eyes, but they start to hear something.

Sora: What is that sound?!

Chopper: Is it the rebels!?

Usopp: Could it be assassins from Baroque Works!?

Sora: Or is it one of Maleficent's Heartless and an Ally!?

Ace: No, it just winds.

Luffy: But, it just sounds like a voice.

Usopp: Oh man, it's coming from all directions, it isn't good!

Donald: What are we going to do!?

Ace: There's no danger, it just the wind blowing around the town and echoing the off buildings.

the wind starts to blow strong.

Vivi: It's like the city of Erumalu it's wailing over of what's happen to it.

The sandstorm starts coming in and the crew shutter their eyes, Sora and Luffy open their eyes and they see some kind of a person and screaming. Suddenly Heartless comes out.

Sora: Heartless! *sees another Heartless but some kind of humanoid Heartless* And there's some kind of another Heartless!

Vivi: Where!?

Luffy I see them!

Donald: But we can't see it!

Sora: The Luffy and I deal with them!

**[Gameplay of Sora and Luffy VS. The Heartless and Heartless Humanoid; Gimmick: Sora and Luffy have a limit to their vision, when the meter is low they stop to rub their eyes while the meter regenerates regaining their vision]**

Luffy punches the humanoid follow by Sora slashing his Keyblade. The sandstorm stops and the crew was able to see. The humanoid turns out to be a skull head having a symbol on his head and wearing a cloak then collapse, darkness comes out the skeleton.

Nami: What was that?...

Sora: It's the Heartless.

Nami: The Heartless, then what was the marking on his-

Donald: It's the Pureblood Heartless.

The Crew Except for Sora and Goofy: Huh?

Goofy: Pureblood Heartless, our king says is when someone succumbs to the darkness in their heart, the darkness inside their heart will devour their heart, then that darkness becomes a Pureblood Heartless.

Sora: But somehow I guess this person succumbs the darkness in rage before his death...

Usopp: Wow, that's scary

Chopper: Yeah.

Vivi got close to the skeleton and holds its head.

Vivi: What did my father... And the other good people, what did they ever do?... They don't deserve this... *tearing up* It's hard enough to live in the desert every day to struggle and just to survive, somehow the people of Alabasta have found a way to do it and they let happy lives, but Crocodile destroys those lives... *crying* What gives them the right to do that? WHAT?! Although while the seven Warlords has passed himself as a HERO of the people, he knows what is he really doing, no one realizes that he's actually deceiving the entire country as they cheer him on! I CAN'T! *sobbing*

*CRASH*!

They look over and saw Luffy punch a building causing it to crash.

Luffy: Vivi, let's get moving okay? I'm inching to do this. *anger*

Nami: He's right, let's get to Yuba-Oasis.

Zoro: That's where the Rebel Army is, right Yuba?

Vivi: *stands up and wipe her tears* Yes, I have to stop them, I'm going to persuade them.

Zoro: How so?

Vivi: I'll tell the Rebel Leader the truth, that all of this is Crocodile's doing, and have him stop all of this pointless bloodshed.

Zoro: *nod* Let's go.

Sora: Vivi.

Vivi: Huh? *turn to Sora*

Sora: If we ever find that Dragon Ball, we'll stay with you until Crocodile is down.

Donald: Yeah!

Goofy: Like we always said-

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: It's all for one and one for all!

Vivi: !... *smile* Thank you.

Luffy: Let's go!

The heroes march out of the Erumalu as the others already dug a hole and buried the skeleton.

**[Gameplay of Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ace, and The Straw Hat Pirates traveling through the desert]**

Some of the crew is tiring walking through the desert while Luffy is struggling and tired carrying heavy bags.

Luffy: Why am I doing the work?!

Sanji: You said the winner carries all of our bags, now shut up and hull!

Nami: Make sure you don't drop anything!

Sora: Isn't that torture for Luffy? *concerning*

Sanji: Believe me, this is his punishment for everything he has done to us.

Sora: I thought you guys are friends?

Nami: We are, but sometimes that idiot gets us in trouble is some situation that he's not supposed to.

Sora: *feels bad for Luffy* I just met him and yeah he launched me to your guys ship, but I'm going to help him like a good friend. *goes to help Luffy*

Sanji: Ok suit yourself.

Goofy: I'm going too. *goes and help them*

Donald: Good luck.

Sora and Goofy: Donald!

Donald: *quack*! Ah, phooey! *helps them*

Ussop: Huh? *look through his Sniper Goggles at the distance* Hey guys! I spotted rocks up ahead!

Luffy: You mean it!?

Luffy uses his strength and pull the bags pushing Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

Luffy: It's lunchtime, whoopie!

Donald: You have that strength the all-time!?

They saw Luffy ran all the way to the rocks, then suddenly Luffy is coming back without the bags.

Luffy: I need help!

Usopp: That's weird, why is he coming back?

Luffy: There's a whole flock of birds that can't move, we need a doctor! Chopper!

Chopper: Ah! Coming! *runs to Luffy*

Luffy: Come on, the birds need help!

Vivi: *thinking and realize* Wait a minute!? Luffy, those birds might not be what you think they are!

Luffy: Huh?

The crew runs to the rocks and to their shock, their bags are gone.

Donald: What!?

Zoro: All our stuff is gone!

Luffy: But I saw them, there was a whole flock of dying birds laying right there!

Vivi: I'm so sorry, I should have told you. Evil Swindler are birds that fool travelers and steal their belongings

Donald: Now you tell us!?

Sanji: Watch your mouth duck! *bock Donald's head with his leg*

Donald: Oh yeah, curly brow!?

Sanji: *eyebrow twitch* The hell you say?

Sanji and Donald start fighting while the rest talk.

Usopp: You mean the birds play dead? What a lousy bunch of crooks.

Vivi: This is all my fault...

Sora: Vivi, it's not, you were caught up with Crocodile's evil plan. *comfort her*

Luffy: Those birds trick me!

*slurp*

All: !? *immediately stop and turns*

They see a flock of birds drinking their water and despicable smirking at them and walks away. Luffy starts charging at them.

Luffy: Give us our stuff back, you thieves!

Vivi: No Luffy! Don't chase them!

Sora: Luffy come back!

Usopp: Get back here, you dope! LUFFY!

Luffy is gone chasing the Evil Swindler.

Donald: Great, what do we do? *cross arms*

Zoro: I guess we'll wait. *sits on the rocks*

Goofy: At least we have shade, Ah-yuck.

They all waited at the shade waiting for Luffy to come back until... They turn back feeling a rumble and seeing a massive sandstorm, Usopp uses his Sniper Goggles and sees Luffy riding on a Camel.

Usopp: It's Luffy and he's riding a camel!

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: A camel?!

Vivi: Oh no, it can't be!?

Sanji: Can someone tell me, what the hell is chasing him?

Zoro: I can't really tell, but it looks something in the sand is burrowing after them.

A giant lizard pops out the sand, Usopp, Donald, and Chopper scream and hugs each other in fear.

Zoro: What is that!?

Vivi: It's a Great Sandora Lizard!

Donald: A what!?

Vivi: It's the largest variety of all the desert reptiles! It awaits its prey under the cover of the sand! It has razor-sharp claws and teeth, but it rarely has the chance to use them. The reason is that they are so big, they almost always swallow their prey whole!

Ace: *smirk* I got to admit, my brother has a talent for attracting trouble.

Sanji: Right and all of us have the scars to prove it. *battle stance*

Zoro: What star was I born under that gives me all this d*** trouble? *battle stance

Suddenly another Great Sandora Lizard pops out behind the others. The camel stops with the others causing Luffy to fall off and gets up.

Luffy: Whoa! There another one!?

Vivi: I'm sorry, I forgot to mention, that Great Sandora Lizards always hunted in pairs!

Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Donald: Get with it... *frown face*

Sora: Don't big deal *bring out his Keyblade* we can prove we can fight this thing!

Donald: We can!?

Goofy: You said it Sora! Charge!

Sora and Goofy hold Donald and charge while Donald is screaming no, followed by Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Ace charging also.

**[Gameplay of Sora, Donald, Goofy, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Ace VS. Great Sandora Lizards]**

One of the lizards falls down while Ace performs his powerful fire attack and fire inside the lizard mouth causing it to explode. The lizard still standing, but it was burned to death. Later Sanji is cooking the Great Sandora Lizard meat on top of a rock that is burning hot.

Sanji: This is convenient, these rocks are just a natural frying pan.

The crew is eating the lizard, Sora is a little uncomfortable about this, but he is hungry and there is no food in the middle of the desert, so he has no choice but to eat it.

Zoro: So now that we have a moment, what's the deal with the camel?

Luffy: *talking with his mouth full* I don't know, it was getting eaten by the mystery plants while I was chasing those birds.

Goofy: It looks like he has an owner by telling by the saddle on it's back.

Chopper: *get close to the camel then recognize him and got happy* Yeah! It is you! How you doing!?

Camel speaks in his language.

Chopper: Really? good for you.

Sora: Chopper, you know this camel?

Chopper: Uh-huh, he gives me a ride when I escape from Katorea.

Usopp: He's a passengering carrying camel, sure going to make things a lot easier.

Sanji: Yeah, that'll help us out a lot, it looks like it can carry two.

Zoro: Camels do go hand to hand on deserts.

Luffy: Great, I'll take the first shift. *hops on*

The camel pushes Luffy off him.

Luffy: Ow!

Chopper: *translate from the camel* "I am a freedom-loving, hard-boiled, chivalrous camel, thank you for saving me from such a predicament. I don't mind being ridden, but I won't let guys ride!"

Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji start beating the camel.

Donald: Hey! what about a duck, like me? *puppy beg*

Chopper: *translate* " Not even a duck"

The camel smirk showing his shining teeth... Then the camel gets beat up by Donald, Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji. Nami comfort the camel and massaging the bruises on the camel's face

Nami: I'm sorry, my little bandits are so horrible to you, you're a good boy aren't you? Now, what should I call you, you precious camel?

The camel shows hearts in his eyes and gives Nami a ride.

Luffy: Idiot.

Sanji: Du*****.

Donald: Moron.

Usopp: Doofus.

Nami: Eyelash it is then.

Goofy: Now that's a goofy name like me, a-hyuck.

Nami: Okay, climb on Vivi.

Vivi: No, I'm fine I can still walk.

Nami: Just get on.

Vivi gets on the camel with Nami.

Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji call Eyelash a pervert camel, Donald asks Sora a favor.

Donald: Sora, can you ask Nimbus for a ride? Please?

Luffy: *stops and turns to Sora and Donald* Nimbus?

Sora: I don't know, I want to save my MP's for later.

Donald: But you can buy more with Toodles around.

Sora: I guess your right *shrug* why not *breath* Flying Nimbus!

Suddenly Nimbus flies down and stops next to Sora.

Luffy: Whoa! That's so cool! *eyes sparkle*

Usopp: That's amazing, a flying cloud you can ride on?! And it looks like Cotton Candy! *eyes sparkle*

Chopper: Cotton Candy? I don't know what it is, but I would like to try some.*craving for cotton candy and eyes sparkle*

Sora: *hops on* It's called the Flying Nimbus, only the pure heart can ride on this.

Donald: Finally.

Donald tries to hop on, but suddenly Donald phase through Nimbus face flopped.

Donald: What!? *tries to get on Nimbus* I rode it before! How come I can't get on! *screaming duck*

Sora: I guess, you're not pure-hearted, I guess when we fought Frieza with Goku, you might have a fight with all your heart.

Donald: *sigh* Why does this always happen to me...

Goofy: It's okay Donald, I can walk with you through the desert. *happily smile*

Donald: Thanks Goofy, that helps... *sarcastically*

Goofy: No problem, a-hyuck.

Luffy: Hey Sora, can I hop on, please!

Usopp: Yes, Please!

Chopper: It'll really mean a lot to me

Sora: I guess so, it wouldn't hurt.

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper: Yeah! *hop on*

Usopp: Man, it fell way nicer than a dumb camel.

Eyelash gets jealous and spit.

Sanji: Well at least we can*hops on* re- Whoa! *phase through and flopped*

Donald laughs at Sanji.

Sanji: Why the hell did I phase through!? *gets up*

Zoro: It because you're a pervert that's why. *smirk*

Sanji: Oh yeah moss head!? I like to see you-

Zoro: Already on it. *on Nimbus*

Sanji: You got to be kidding me!?

Sora: Okay, hold on, it might faster than Eyelash.

Nami: (faster you say?) *mischievous smirking* Sora *hops off breaking Eyelash's heart* if it possible if there's one more room? *fake smile*

Sora: I guess, but you have to be pure-h-

Nami: AHH! *fall on her butt*

Sora: Hearted...

Zoro: Look like that's you get for being greedy.

Nami: Good for nothing, cl-OUD! *tries to kick Nimbus then falls*

Donald kept laughing at Sanji and Nami.

Nami and Sanji: Shut it, duck!

Luffy: Ace you coming?

Ace: Nah, I'm good.

Nami and Vivi it's on Eyelash, Sora is on Nimbus with Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper, and Sanji, Donald, Goofy, and Ace is on foot.

Sora: We'll slow down with you so we can stick together.

Sanji: At least that's good.

Vivi: Okay, let's get to Yuba-Oasis and sort it out with the Rebel Army.

All except Vivi: Right!

Nami: Giddy-up!

Eyelash glare at Nimbus and runs faster from them.

Sora: Hey wait!

Sora flies the Nimbus zooming off after Eyelash, with Luffy cheering and Usopp and Chopper screaming, but leaving Zoro shock and accidentally falls off Nimbus.

Zoro: Hey what the hell!?

Zoro runs along with the others after them.

Sanji: Well, sucks to be you. Huh, moss head?

Zoro: Shut up and run!

Donald laughs at Zoro.

Zoro: You too, you duck!

Our heroes left from the rock as they adventure on to Yuba-Oasis.

To Be Continued


End file.
